Rising Shine
by Mlle Anno
Summary: C'est à Juneau, en Alaska, que vivent les Cullen. A sept ans, Renesmée, jeune guitariste rêvant de gloire à ses heures perdues, a été reconnue par le metteur en scène Aaron Flex, mystérieux personnage qui éveillera bien vite la curiosité de sa famille...
1. Intro

**Prologue**, Intro

« _Aimer beaucoup, comme c'est aimer peu ! On aime, rien de plus, rien de moins._ »

Guy de Maupassant.

*

- « Je t'aime. » lui chuchotai-je, doucement.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » pensais-je très fortement. Aussi fort que je le pus. Aussi fort que me le permettait mon corps et mon âme.

Je l'aime à n'en plus savoir que faire.

Et j'étais _heureuse_ de savoir que, enfin, j'allais passer le reste de mon existence avec lui, lové contre son torse. Pour la dernière fois, j'humais délicieusement son odeur.

Je m'étais toujours questionnée sur la raison et les sentiments. Peu importe les différences entre les espèces, le sentiment amoureux restait le même, toujours aussi beau. Quoi qu'il pouvait arriver. Je m'étais toujours demandée jusqu'à où pouvait-on aller par amour. Jamais je n'avais cru, qu'un jour, j'aurais été capable de faire quelque chose comme ça pour lui. Mais… je savais bien que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Et voilà que mes sentiments m'avaient poussée à commettre la plus belle preuve d'amour du monde.

Je n'avais cessé de lui souhaiter de vivre heureux, sans moi, car je savais pertinemment que je ne lui apportais que des problèmes. L'essentiel à mes yeux était qu'il fût heureux. Même si je n'arrivais pas à devenir pure au point de lui souhaiter cela du fond du cœur, je voulais lui renvoyer une image d'une héroïne droite et honnête, comme dans les histoires romanesques où les héros sont décrits bien trop beaux pour être vrais.

- « Moi aussi » me répondit-il alors en retour, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Chanson :** Intro - Bullet For My Valentine


	2. Heaven is a place on Earth

**Rising Shine**

**Chapitre 1**, Heaven is a place on Earth

«_ I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone._ »

Chanson _Famous Last Words_, My Chemical Romance.

*

Tout était tellement clair en ce jour. Lumineux, festif, _vivant_.

La consécration, la voilà qui arrivait.

Ca y est, aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire. Le dix septembre. J'avais sept ans d'existence derrière moi. Je demeurais encore bien jeunotte, hein ?  
Mais juste aux yeux des humains.

Enfin, ça, ça dépendait du point de vue, et des critères qui rentraient en compte pour définir ma jeunesse, ou dans le cas contraire, ma vieillesse – j'en frissonnai.

Eh oui, j'abordais – enfin – l'apparence d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais enfin arrêté de grandir et de vieillir. Alors, officiellement, je me considérais comme une adulte. J'étais enfin parvenue au point de maturité dont je rêvais depuis quelques temps déjà.

Drôle de paradoxe, quand même.

Sauf que je le vivais plutôt bien. J'étais heureuse, en ce jour.

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle ! »

Le doux carillon chantant d'Alice déclencha une palpitation de frissons le long de mon échine. J'adorais sa voix depuis toute petite. J'eus l'impression, pendant quelques secondes, de retourner dans les tréfonds de mon enfance. Aux yeux de ma famille, cela semblait leur remonter à hier, mais dans mon cas, je n'avais pas – encore – la même conception du temps qu'eux. Je le trouvais encore trop long à mon goût. Mais, enfin, j'y arrivais : l'éternité s'offrait à moi. Et mon petit cœur continuerait toujours de battre, en prime. J'en souris de bonheur.

Et tâchai de me concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la petite fête du petit lutin éclatant de vie en face de moi. « Une petite fête modeste », avait souhaité ma mère, bien que l'évènement fût important, mais c'était oublier les exubérances d'Alice. Le salon était orné d'une décoration riche en couleurs avec des ballons et tout le toutim nécessaire, comme je l'affectionnais tant. Il fallait dire que ma tante m'avait refilée ses goûts pour tout ce qui touchait un peu au côté folie et à la mode, au plus grand désespoir de ma mère qui me fuyait comme la peste lorsque je lui parlais un tant soi peu de ces « excentricités ». La petite musique joyeuse de fond donnait envie de se trémousser et donnait la pêche ! Sur la grande table de bois fétiche d'Esmé – qu'il ne fallait absolument pas casser, au passage, il s'agissait d'un effet de collection – se trouvait différents mets colorés aux différentes odeurs. Je reconnaissais le parfum salé des chips et des biscuits, les arômes de bonbons comme la fraise, la framboise, l'abricot, l'ananas, et, surplombant le reste, la senteur du gigantesque gâteau au chocolat – une forêt noire – qui semblait appétissant. J'avais beau préférer le sang (humain), le chocolat demeurait un de mes mets préférés dans la nourriture humaine. J'en salivais d'avance.

« Ah lah lah ! Comme tu es belle, Nessie ! me complimenta une fois de plus ma tante, sautillant sur place.

Merci, c'est gentil.

Non, pas belle, se fâcha mon père avec douceur, tu es magnifique, splendide, resplendissante. »

Je rougis faiblement, le remerciai et tout le monde en émit un rire léger. Comme d'habitude, ma famille parlait toujours de moi avec une espèce de dévotion religieuse qui ne cessait de me troubler et de me réjouir à la fois. J'avais un charme qui les rendait tous fous, même encore aujourd'hui, alors que je n'avais plus cette silhouette enfantine et mignonne qui me caractérisait autrefois.

Quoi qu'il en fût, cela m'importait peu.

J'étais « magnifique ». Peut-être. J'avais hérité des traits humains de ma mère et de la beauté impossible de mon père. Je constituais un drôle de mélange. Je possédais les yeux marron chocolat de maman – très beaux, d'ailleurs ! – et la longueur de ses cheveux. En revanche, j'avais les superbes boucles cuivrées de papa. Je ne disposais pas de l'or liquide des yeux de ma famille, à mon grand damne. J'adorais tellement me perdre dans cet océan lumineux… J'aurais aimé avoir les mêmes.

Ma famille me souhaita à nouveau un bon anniversaire, et Alice tint à faire une séance photo – tout le monde s'était jeté sur son trente-et-un, d'autant plus. Je n'échappais à aucune prise, étant naturellement la vedette de la soirée. Le flash me fit parfois fermer les yeux, ce qui provoqua les ronchonnements d'Alice. A vrai dire, je faisais cela juste pour la taquiner. Depuis petite, j'étais habituée au feu des appareils photo, alors cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde d'être mitraillée sous toutes les coutures.

Ensuite, je couvrais mes parents d'un regard bien plus qu'affectif, et plus particulièrement ma mère. Serais-je pleine de vie en ce jour éblouissant si elle ne s'était pas battue pour moi ? Sans doute pas, non. Je tentais tant bien que mal de lutter contre les larmes de joie qui perlaient à mes yeux en les regardant, je leur devais tellement – surtout à ma mère. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment pouvait-on être capable de supporter une telle douleur (bien que je n'y pouvais rien, je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait autant mal lors de sa grossesse, c'était impardonnable) pour quelqu'un. Je n'y arrivais toujours pas, aujourd'hui encore, à mesurer l'ampleur de son amour à mon égard. Cela me fit frissonner, tant ça m'était inconnu, ce genre de sentiments exceptionnels.

« Hé ! Nessie, je t'interdis de pleurer, m'enguirlanda gentiment Alice. Ca va faire couler ton beau maquillage ! Jacob va bientôt arriver, plus que quelques minutes. »

A la réminiscence brutale et inattendue de Jacob, mon cœur s'affola, et personne ne s'en inquiéta outre mesure. Je lançai prudemment un regard à mon père, qui se borna à lever les yeux au ciel, et à ma mère, qui me sourit savoureusement. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Jacob ne représentait plus un danger, désormais. Jacob, ah Jacob… Oups !

Cela faisait quelques mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, désormais. Pour des raisons pratiques, nous avions dû nous éloigner de Forks. Nous vivions à Juneau, en Alaska. Mais ce détail n'entrait pas en compte dans ma tête pour le moment. Les kilomètres qui me séparaient de Jacob en ce moment se comblaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il me tardait vraiment de le revoir. Ces derniers mois m'avaient parus horriblement longs : je ne supporterais pas un jour de séparation de plus. J'avais très mal endurée la distance, bien que mon environnement familial m'eût aidée à passer par-dessus. Et Jacob ? Comment l'avait-elle vécue, cette séparation ? Mal, j'imagine. J'espérais même que je l'avais manqué autant que moi il m'avait manqué – je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose maintenant : le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Mon père râla fébrilement, en lâchant qu'un bref soupir. J'avais oublié qu'il me fallait rester discrète sur ce plan-là, et surtout qu'il décryptait mes pensées. Ah ! J'aurais bien aimé avoir le don de ma mère, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. A cette nouvelle pensée, mon père grogna de colère et ma mère lui administra un coup de coude, devinant les raisons de son mécontentement.

« Ca y est, ils sont enfin là, annonça Carlisle. »

Je n'eus qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte du hall d'entrée ne s'ouvre et n'emmène avec son entrée une vague fraîche de sang humain – et accessoirement le froid déchirant de la neige qui s'amoncelait en silence. Je sentis un picotement au niveau de ma gorge : cette brûlure que je n'aimais pas. Je réprimai une grimace lorsque je vis Charlie accompagné de Jacob. L'odeur du sang du loup-garou n'était pas dérangeante, celui de Jacob contenait des constituants animaux qui me repoussaient assez pour me contenir. Mais la fragrance de mon grand-père demeurait toujours une véritable tentation. J'étais suffisamment entraînée, et je pouvais donc la supporter comme si ne rien n'était. Comme mon père à l'égard de ma génitrice lorsqu'elle était humaine, je pouvais humer le bouquet sans goûter au vin. Néanmoins, ça restait tout de même dérangeant, comme sensation.

Mais ma soif fut bien vite oubliée, car j'avais d'autres urgences à régler dans les plus brefs délais. Mon rayon de soleil illuminait carrément la pièce. Je retins inconsciemment, au début, ma respiration, tant j'étais éblouie. Cependant la décence me rappelait à l'ordre, je ne devais pas encore me jeter sur lui.

« Renesmée ! Mon dieu, tu as tellement changé. »

Oups ! Une fois de plus, le temps s'était suspendu. Jacob avait été maître de mon univers. « Désolée », pensai-je à l'égard de mon père, qui me fusillait discrètement du regard. Les politesses, oui. Après avoir discuté avec sa fille, tandis que Jacob, lui, saluait toute la famille vampirique, Charlie me serra fortement dans ses bras. Enfin, fortement, le plus fort qu'il put. Mon côté vampire atténuait quelque peu la douleur qu'il aurait pu me procurer si j'avais été entièrement humaine. Mon grand-père n'était toujours pas au courant du secret qui nous unissait tous ici, ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas l'être dans tous les cas. Quand bien même, j'aurais préféré le contraire. Cela m'agaçait d'avoir des choses à lui cacher, je l'adorais.

« Alors, ça te fait sept ans déjà ! On ne dirait vraiment pas ! Mais ça ne fait rien.

Le temps passe vite, hein ? C'est effrayant !

Je suis forcé de l'admettre. Et en plus, tu vieillis encore plus vite que moi !

Oui, ris-je avec tendresse, mais maintenant, ma croissance est terminée. C'est la fin de ... »

Charlie m'arrêta d'un signe de main, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne tenait pas à en savoir plus. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le droit de lui révéler de telles choses. C'était triste.

« Salut, Nessie ! »

De tous les côtés, les discussions allaient bon train, et je compris que je pouvais me retrouver rapidement seule avec Jacob avant qu'Alice nous oblige tous à chanter joyeux anniversaire. Je le contemplais alors, émerveillée, et ce fut comme dans un rêve que je me retrouvais pressée contre son torse. A l'instar de Charlie, le loup-garou tenait une force surhumaine, ce qui me coupa le souffle, mais je tenais bon. La chaleur irradiait littéralement de son torse, et je tentai de me pelotonner encore plus que nécessaire contre lui, appréciant le tout. Moi qui voulais l'étouffer, c'était lui finalement qui le faisait.

« Bon anniversaire, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix rauque. Tu m'as manquée. »

Avec la même sonorité, je lui murmurai ce « moi aussi » qui me brûlait la langue. Ce n'était pas le moment pour entamer une discussion avec lui ; j'avais besoin d'un tête-à-tête dans de meilleures conditions pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de Jake. Sauf que pour l'instant, la simple délectation de le savoir enfin contre moi me suffisait. Je raffermis ma prise contre sa taille, et respirai son odeur avec avidité. Elle n'était pas comme celle de Charlie, à laquelle je succombais à cause de la soif, de la faim, mais l'odeur animale de Jacob me plaisait tout en me repoussant. Etrange paradoxe, ça aussi.

J'étais destinée à vivre dans l'étrangeté pour l'éternité, apparemment. Je n'arriverais jamais à m'y accoutumer. M'enfin.

Mon petit moment avec Jacob ne dura pas bien longtemps, comme je l'avais prévu. Nous fûmes donc emportés par les festivités.

*

« Incroyable ! m'exclamai-je en voyant ce qui se dressait sous mes yeux, hormis l'immense tas de neige fraîchement tombée cette nuit. »

Alors là, si je m'attendais à un tel cadeau ! On ne pouvait absolument pas faire mieux.

« C'est sérieux !? lançai-je alors à la cantonade. C'est vraiment à _moi_ ?

Bien sûr, patate ! rigola l'Indien.

Jacob ! s'indigna ma mère, puis, s'adressant à moi. Oui, c'est à toi, mon ange. On te la donne, mais attention ! Ne la casse surtout pas. »

Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait m'offrir un tel cadeau. J'avais pensé qu'elle l'aurait gardé pour elle, précieusement, ne souhaitant que personne n'y touche afin de ne pas violer ses souvenirs. Une énième fois, je lui lançai un regard étonné, éberlué, et pour approbation, elle me donna un sourire tendre. D'accord, ça y est. Cette moto était à moi. A **moi** ! Et il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quoi, en plus. Ce n'était pas un de ces modèles dernier cri qui faisait parler de lui, ronronnant à toute vitesse, éclatant de beauté et faisant fantasmer les adolescents, non. J'avais en face de moi une vieille moto, cependant spécialement révisée pour me l'offrir, et aménagée pour me plaire. J'avais la moto dérobée de ma mère, Bella Swan, lorsqu'elle avait ses dix-huit ans. Resplendissante !

« Elle est géniale ! haletai-je de joie. Merci ! Mille mercis, sincèrement ! »

Ce fut avec toutes mes forces que je serrai maman contre moi. Rieuse, elle passa une main cajoleuse dans mes cheveux tandis que je cachai mes émotions contre sa poitrine. Il ne faisait déjà pas très chaud dehors, et les bras hivernales renfermés sur moi n'arrangèrent en rien la situation. Néanmoins, ça n'avait aucune importance, j'étais bien là où je me trouvais.

Toutefois, il manquait un truc à la situation et j'avais drôlement envie d'y remédier…

« Au fait, il est où papa ? »

Derrière moi, j'entendis le rire chaud et sans gêne de Jacob, et sans aucun doute que ma mère dût le foudroyer du regard, car elle mit un petit temps avant de me répondre. Sans qu'elle ne le vît, je levai les yeux au ciel – sale habitude que j'avais héritée de mon père.

« Dans le salon, me répondit-elle, concise.

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir découvrir mon cadeau avec nous ? demandai-je sur un ton infantile et moqueur. »

Question stupide, je le savais. Question dont je connaissais déjà la réponse, par la même occasion. Mais j'avais envie de m'amuser, je voulais que quelqu'un prononce à haute voix la raison de la présence de son absence. Ma mère le devina, et cela semblait la faire rire autant que moi.

« Il est jaloux. »

Je pouffai délicatement – j'y étais permise, au contraire du loup-garou à quelques pas d'ici, qui devait aborder un air goguenard, et puis, me dégageai de l'emprise maternelle. J'abandonnai l'idée de faire venir mon père ici, bien qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup. Je le taquinerais sur ce sujet assez vite pour me distraire. Ensuite, j'accordai mon attention à Jacob. La moitié du cadeau venait aussi de sa part.

« Merci Jacob ! chantonnai-je en m'approchant de lui. On pourra en faire ensemble, maintenant !

Si tu veux, mais pas ici. Les routes sont verglacées, tu risquerais de te faire mal. »

Immédiatement, je reconnus mon loup protecteur. Je lui souris avec chaleur, tandis que je déviais subitement ma trajectoire vers la moto. Pour la première fois, je la touchai. Génial ! Le métal était encore plus gelé à cause de la neige. Jacob se rapprocha alors de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? me gronda-t-il. Pas ici ! »

Quelle mouche lui piquait ? Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de monter dessus. Vexée, je le regardai de haut, histoire de lui montrer que j'étais offusquée – il ne pouvait pas rapetisser, ce gaillard ? Il mesurait au moins deux mètres, si ce n'était plus ! J'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance. C'était gênant. Alors, comme à mon habitude, je le mordis quelque part – ma morsure tomba sur son bras droit. Et comme toujours, il en rit. Je ne lui faisais même pas mal, en plus ! Minable !

« Bon allez, Nessie. Je vais la ranger dans le garage, et on va rentrer. Il commence à faire froid, et Blond… Rosalie t'attend.

Et Charlie ? Il est où ? »

Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai que ma mère s'était éclipsée. Nous étions déjà dans le garage. La chaleur s'imprégnait en moi.

« A l'hôtel. Tu dois aller le voir cet après-midi, d'ailleurs. Et on repart ce soir. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ah non ! Pas question !

« Déjà !? Je ne veux pas, moi ! »

Jacob me sourit, d'un de ces sourires joyeux que j'adorais tant, qui prouvait qu'il était content de savoir que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Cependant, il y était aussi mêlé un peu de tristesse et de regrets. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. N'empêche…

Mon loup-garou n'avait pas tellement changé depuis ces sept dernières années. Il devait avoir vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans, désormais. Physiquement, je ne constatais pas trop de changements. Il abordait toujours ce même corps musclé et tonifié et cette peau brun-roux à l'odeur boisée. Il avait les yeux sombres, un sourire démentiel et les cheveux noirs coupés courts. J'étais donc ravie de le constater, me délectai encore un peu du spectacle puis repris mon sérieux.

« Et pourquoi ne viens-tu donc pas me voir à la Push, hein ?

Hum ! Pourquoi pas ? L'idée est alléchante. Mais je connais un certain monsieur qui travaille presque tout le temps. Il m'est donc quasiment impossible de lui faire une petite visite de temps en temps.

Très drôle ! grommela-t-il, en souriant cependant. Viens me voir ce week-end, je suis libéré aussi. Ca me ferait super plaisir ! On pourra faire de la moto ensemble. Et tu pourras conduire, cette fois-ci. »

L'idée de Jacob et moi faisant une course de moto à la réserve me séduisait assez. Et le fait qu'il soit libre tout le week-end aussi. Ces deux derniers jours, je n'avais pas pu profiter pleinement de lui. Alors oui, pourquoi pas ?

« Je t'en prie, me supplia-t-il.

Et si mes parents ne veulent pas, hein ? tentai-je de plaisanter.

Alors, je te kidnapperai. Je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de toi encore plus longtemps. Tu me manques trop. Viens ! »

Je perdis la raison. L'haleine fraîche de Jacob me submergeait, je remarquai enfin qu'il s'était penché vers moi, finissant presque dans mes bras. Je sentis le rouge me monter lentement aux joues, et je baissai la tête, tentant de cacher mes rougeurs avec l'aide de mes boucles. C'était un de ces moments propices à… Bref, les paroles de l'Indien étaient niaises, et romantiques. J'eus comme l'impression que l'image du grand-frère dévoué s'était évaporée pour laisser place à un nouveau Jacob. Et je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'y penser. Je n'allais pas lui accorder une victoire aussi facile.

« T'inquiètes pas, le rassurai-je, m'éloignant légèrement de lui. Le week-end prochain, promis, tu devras me supporter moi et mes caprices.

C'est l'extase !

Oui, oui, me bornai-je à dire, sachant que ma famille devait sans doute nous écouter piailler. Bon, on y va. Tu as dis que Rose m'attendait. »

J'avais tenté de le départir un peu de sa bonne humeur, parce que je sentais d'ici l'odeur exquise de mon père qui devait bouillonner d'impatience et d'énervement. J'allais une fois de plus devoir affronter sa jalousie paternelle – idée sympathique, mais plus qu'ennuyante. Arrivée dans le salon, je fus attrapée sur-le-champ par Rosalie et Alice, furieuses d'hâte, qui m'enlevèrent pour faire du shopping. J'avais oublié ça, la séance shopping de la semaine. Je partis alors sous les éclats de rire de Jacob et d'Emmett, non sans surprise.

*

Je venais de passer l'après-midi avec mon grand-père et ma mère. Très sympathique. Mais ceci ne fut fait qu'après une rude séance de shopping en compagnie de mes tantes. Plutôt rigolote, d'ailleurs. J'avais pris des trucs aussi bizarres et cools les uns des autres, mais j'étais contente d'avoir renouveler ma garde-robe – jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber. Pour l'instant, l'horizon demeurait entre chien et loup : c'était le crépuscule. Après la froide nuit de septembre, le temps s'était radouci dans la journée. Il faisait un peu plus chaud (juste de un degré) et cela m'apaisait. Je n'étais pas très loin de la maison, seule. Enfin, plus pour longtemps… Une présence captivante se trouvait derrière moi, douteux de savoir s'il devait se rapprocher ou pas.

« Oui, papa ? Tu peux venir. »

Je me retournai, et tapotai la place à mes côtés, étant assise sur un énorme rocher, Je le vis tenir ma guitare acoustique entre les mains, et redoublai mon sourire. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, et finalement, prit place à mes côtés, après m'avoir longuement étudiée. Il me couvait toujours de ce regard rempli de dévotion et d'adoration, et je crus redevenir une gamine. Etait-ce mon côté diabolique qui rendait tous les membres de ma famille ainsi ? Parfois, cela me faisait peur. J'entendis mon père rugir, et calmai mes pensées destinées à un but humoristique. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas compris. Je lui donnai alors un coup de coude amical, afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère, et je le sentis se détendre, petit à petit.

« Arrête d'écouter mes pensées si elles te gênent !

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, m'expliqua-t-il de son ténor satiné. Calme-les quand je suis dans les parages.

D'accord. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Hmm.

Alors, que me veux-tu ?

Tiens, me dit-il en m'offrant d'office la guitare.

Eh bien !

Allez, joue-moi quelque chose. »

Je m'exécutai, et jouai donc un petit morceau calme et tranquille, une ballade inspirée d'une chanson rock progressif. J'étais consciente que mon père n'aimait pas le country – dommage pour lui. Grâce à lui, j'avais développé un attrait pour la musique, et je lui en étais très reconnaissante. En dépit du piano que je n'arrivais pas tellement à adopter même si je trouvais cet instrument merveilleux, j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour la guitare classique. Cela devait en faire désormais quatre ans que j'en jouais, et cela me plaisait au fur et à mesure que les notes glissaient sous mes doigts.

Je jouai pendant de longues minutes, et m'arrêtai, abrupt.

« Papa ? fis-je, indécise.

Oui ? »

Il paraissait serein. Néanmoins, je pivotai faiblement la tête vers son visage afin de m'assurer de la véracité de ma supposition. Oui, c'était bon. Il souriait au soleil, et sa peau brillait par vagues de diamants. Ce spectacle me réchauffa alors le cœur.

« J'ai un truc à te demander, me lançai-je enfin, fermement décidée.

Je crois deviner, marmotta-t-il, bougon.

Je peux aller voir Jacob le week-end prochain, hein ? Comme je n'ai pas cours le samedi, je ne louperais pas de cours ! »

La rentrée scolaire s'annonçait pour le lendemain. Et il avait été convenu que j'y assisterais et passerais une année scolaire dans un des lycées de Juneau. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendrais, et la perspective de me retrouver seule dans cette jungle m'effrayait, ayant toujours suivi des cours par correspondance ou avec ma famille. Nonobstant, je reculai cette idée dans les tréfonds de mon esprit. J'aviserais le jour suivant.

« Aller voir Jacob ? Il ne travaille pas ? s'enquit-il en feignant la surprise

C'est oui !? m'emportai-je, heureuse.

Non. »

Je le mordis, mécontente, touchai son visage de ma main droite et usai de mon don. Je lui montrais les moments d'amitié entre lui et Jacob auxquels j'avais assistés, et son soudain retournement d'attitude à son égard. Il n'était pas devenu agressif, au contraire, il s'entendait toujours bien avec, mais il semblait plus distant et… jaloux.

« Je n'y peux rien, Nessie, soupira-t-il, une fois que j'eus décollée ma main de son visage.

C'est ça ! ris-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, je prends ça pour un oui. »

Je me levai d'un bond, toujours la guitare en main.

« N'interprète pas mes paroles de la manière qui te plaît !

Explique-moi donc ce qu'il t'arrive. Pourquoi as-tu peur de Jacob ?

Tu le sais très bien. Arrête de poser de telles questions.

Bah ! Ca me ferait plaisir de te l'entendre dire. Allez, vas-y ! Donne-moi des conseils, des avertissements à son égard ! S'il te plaît ! »

Mon père se mit enfin à rire. J'agissais de manière purement candide et puérile.

« Eh bien, soit. Tu le sais, Jacob est amoureux de toi… »

Je frémis, non pas à cause du vent qui venait de souffler, mais de ses paroles. Entendre cette affirmation, pourtant redoutée, me gratifia d'un sentiment étrange.

« Ses sentiments viennent de changer, maintenant. Et tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Toutefois, il faut que tu saches que tu as le choix. Jacob est quelqu'un d'adorable, et il te rendra sans doute heureuse. Il a tout fait pour toi depuis ta naissance. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est imprégné de toi qu'il faut que tu t'amouraches obligatoirement de lui. Ne te sens surtout pas obligée de quelque chose. Tu n'as aucune obligation à son encontre. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres à cause de lui. D'accord ?

Te biles pas, le rassurai-je. Je sais que j'ai le choix. Faut pas que tu t'en fasses, j'suis une fille responsable, maintenant ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, mais mon sourire le tranquillisa quelque peu. Je retournai alors à ma place sur le rocher, comme une gentille gamine, et me mis à jouer rêveusement un de mes morceaux favoris sous l'oreille attentive et mélancolique de mon paternel. Toutes mes pensées se dirigèrent alors vers mon grand-frère, mon loup-garou à vie, mon imprégné, Jacob…

Je sentis une force spéciale me parcourir. Comme si y'avait un truc qui venait de se métamorphoser chez moi, mais je ne devinais pas très bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Mais cette fois-ci, on y était et je pris réellement conscience que l'éternité m'attendait dès à présent.

« _Je n'ai pas peur de rester en vie. Je n'ai pas peur de traverser ce monde seul._ »

**Chanson :** Heaven is a place on Earth - Allister


	3. The Unraveling

**Rising Shine**

**Chapitre 2,** The Unraveling

« _A force de se méfier de son cœur, il n'en possédait plus beaucoup._ »

Raymond Radiguet, _Le Bal du comte d'Orgel_

*****

J'y étais, j'y étais, j'y étais… Enfin !

Bah voilà, au moins, j'avais réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Et toute seule, en prime ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce je devais avoir l'air cruche en cet instant devant tout ce monde ! Et j'étais surtout très idiote de nourrir de telles pensées. Je me faisais de la peine. Ah lah lah…

Première fois au lycée. Le trac !

Dans la famille, tout le monde avait repris les cours (à l'exception de Carlisle et d'Esmé, bien entendu) normalement. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons dus à une trop grande famille, mes deux parents ainsi que les autres s'étaient inscrits dans un autre lycée que le mien – ils gardaient tout de même l'allure de lycéens banals, toutefois sublimes, bien qu'ils fussent plus âgés que moi, flippant ! Malgré son échec, confirmée pourtant par la prémonition d'Alice, ma mère avait voulu s'inscrire dans le même lycée que le mien, mais, j'avais tenu à me retrouver seule dans ce lieu hostile. J'avais envie de me séparer un peu de mon cocon familial, si je voulais mener une vie plus saine et équilibrée.

Bref.

Bon allez, il fallait que j'y entre. Mon père m'avait offert une voiture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… « ostentatoire », comme il s'était plu à me le dire, avec cet immense sourire flamboyant. Une très belle et grande BMW grise, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classe. Et elle me plaisait beaucoup, je ne le niais pas. Hélas (ou heureusement ?), c'était un pêché mignon des Cullen, d'aimer toutes ces voitures rapides et sublimes, dont tout le monde avait hérité, à l'exception de ma mère. Toujours un peu à part, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais posément…

Bref, assez perdu de temps. L'heure approchait.

« C'est parti ! »

Je quittai l'habitacle chauffé dans toute ma lenteur et fus attaquée ensuite par la morsure du froid de dehors. Je ne le ressentis pas vraiment, à cause de ma température un peu plus élevée que la moyenne humaine, mais il restait tout de même présent, enveloppé autour de moi. C'était une sensation désagréable.

Bref, je fis fi de ce petit désagrément et tentai de me concentrer. J'observais précautionneusement mon tout nouvel environnement scolaire : le lycée. Qu'il était grand ! « Pas mal » me dis-je alors, guère impressionnée cependant. Les locaux étaient tous blancs, ce qui ne contrastait pas tellement avec l'amas de neige entassé contre ses murs. Le lycée se fondait dans l'horizon avec les cristaux de glace, et ce concentré de blanc devait en gêner plus d'un dans sa vision. Heureusement, les murs dégringolaient parfois de rayures vertes, rouges et marron, ce qui égayait un peu ces murs tristes. J'espérais qu'à l'intérieur des bâtiments, les couleurs seraient plus récréées.

Pour le vérifier, je fermai alors la porte de la voiture et me dirigeai vers l'immense entrée, là où se ruaient tous les élèves. Je pris aussi le temps d'en observer quelques uns. Cela me faisait tout drôle de me retrouver parmi autant d'humains toute seule. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de sensations – surtout les odeurs satisfaites qui créaient du venin entre mes dents – mais cela me plaisait de ne pas à avoir entendre les voix des membres de ma famille à longueur de journée. Je pouvais savourer cette indépendance : ils me faisaient tous confiance. Et, en quelque sorte, ça me faisait du bien.

Je sortis mon emploi du temps – envoyé pendant les vacances par l'établissement –, et repérai l'endroit de mon premier cours : mathématiques. Je réussis à trouver la salle sans demander de l'aide, à mon plus grand soulagement. Et à ce moment-là, je m'étais dit que je devais passer pour une élève plutôt bizarre. Les gens me scrutaient d'un œil gêné, interrogatif.

« Salut, toi ! »

Sauf pour cet inconnu (!). Je relevai la tête, après avoir déposée ma veste en cuir sur l'un des porte-manteaux de la salle à l'entrée, et découvris un beau garçon. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, mince mais fort, à la peau blanche, aux cheveux blonds et courts en bataille et un sourire lumineux perché sur ses lèvres. Instantanément et instinctivement, je lui rendis ce dernier et me reculai d'un pas léger. Son sang sentait bon.

« Salut ! Comment va ?

Pas mal, pas mal, rigola-t-il. Tu es toute seule, pour ce cours ?

Euh, oui, répondis-je en m'empourprant.

Moi aussi ! Mes amis sont dans d'autres cours. On se met à côté ? me suggéra-t-il. »

Je le suivis alors et me plaçai à ses côtés, comme promis. Ce jeune garçon était bourré d'entrain et de conversation. Tant mieux. « Très chaleureux », commentai-je. Les gens d'ici semblaient joyeux de vivre et pas timide pour un sou. Ca m'arrangeait, j'aimais bien les gens qui savaient tenir une longue conversation – ah, les bavards ! – et mon tout nouveau voisin respectait ce critère à merveille. Je me dis qu'il m'avait abordé comme il aurait pu le faire avec n'importe qui d'autre – c'était la rentrée des classes, les gens ne se connaissaient pas tous, donc… Peut-être ? Il y avait aussi une autre proposition à ça. Tiens d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais toujours pas son prénom…

« Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demandai-je pendant un court silence.

Elliot Shaw, me répondit-il, content que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui. Et toi ?

Renesmée, euh… Renesmée Cullen.

Renesmée ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est plutôt étonnant, comme nom !

Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ais choisi.

Ah oui, les parents… Ils font des trucs bizarres, parfois hein ? »

Et il se mit à rire jovialement. De mon côté, je n'esquissai qu'un bref sourire dénué d'humour, car j'étais tout de même vexée. Je l'aimais bien, moi, mon prénom. Bon d'accord, c'était vrai qu'il y avait cent fois mieux mais… Le prénom est la première preuve d'amour des parents, alors je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je trouvais que le mien avait une jolie sonorité, un peu bizarre certes, mais jolie quand même. M'enfin, cet Elliot était le premier humain avec qui je discutais. Une grand première pour moi. Ainsi, je lui pardonnai ce faux pas, pourtant ma grimace pendouillait toujours sur mes lèvres.

« Oh ! Mais je ne voulais pas te fâcher, s'empressa-t-il, subitement gêné. Il est très joli, ton prénom. »

Je secouai mes boucles cuivrées, histoire de lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait aucune importance et que j'acceptais ses excuses par la même occasion. Ce fut à cet instant là que le professeur nous ramena à l'ordre, et que ma véritable première journée de cours débuta.

A midi, j'avais déjà bien sympathisé avec ce mystérieux Elliot. Nous avions deux cours en commun, par pur hasard, alors que ce lycée était plutôt gigantesque, les mathématiques et l'anglais (juste après ce premier cours, donc), et il m'avait proposé de me joindre à sa table à midi. Il m'attendrait devant les portes de la cafétéria.

Mon prochain cours fut celui d'éducation physique et sportive. Durant son humanité, le sport ne faisait pas parti de la liste des activités adorées de ma môman, qui avait été très gauche dans ses mouvements et coordinations à cette époque-là – j'avais eu droit à des récits assez agréables et distrayants de mon père sur ce sujet. Moi aussi, fallait dire. J'avais hérité de sa maladresse d'humaine à mon plus grand damne. Toutefois, mon côté mi-vampire contrebalançait un peu sur ça, et je m'en sortais mieux qu'elle. Du moins, je l'espérais !

*

Les deux dernières heures de la matinée s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées : j'avais sympathisé avec une fille, Hearly, durant le cours de sport, et après, en français, je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à quelqu'un mais le cours fut très captivant. Après, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria, bâtiment à part entière, juste à côté de celui pour les cours. La masse d'élèves qui y affluait restait importante, mais je repérais tout de même Elliot, qui discutait avec une fille aux cheveux lustrés platine et un beau corps d'athlète. D'ailleurs, ils se tenaient la main et avaient une certaine complicité. Une seconde me fut nécessaire pour reconnaître Hearly. Quel hasard ! Le monde était bien petit !

« Salut ! m'exclamai-je sur un ton joyeux. »

Je m'étais trompée sur le compte d'Elliot : je croyais qu'il m'avait abordé ce matin parce qu'il me trouvait jolie, derrière sa fascination évidente qu'il ressentait à mon encontre – je l'avais clairement lu dans ses yeux -, et qu'il voulait peut-être aller plus loin si affinités. Mais non, j'avais été sotte. Ah lah lah, c'était du moi tout craché : m'imaginer des scénarios un peu bizarres et déjantés. Mais cette idée m'avait beaucoup séduite.

Hearly fut assez étonnée de constater que je connaissais son petit ami, mais enjouée à la fois. Les deux compères sortaient ensemble depuis cet été seulement, après avoir fréquenté la même colonie de vacances pendant un mois. Enviant !

A l'intérieur de la cafétéria, je ne cessais de m'exciter. Enormissime ! On se serait cru au milieu d'un océan ténébreux et éclairé en même temps, ça procurait un sentiment assez curieux. L'endroit était chaleureux, débordant de vie. A ma table, il y avait juste un petit groupe composé donc du couple d'amoureux (je me retrouvai aux côtés d'Elliot), de deux garçons, un à la peau matinée et l'autre de couleur noire, respectivement Davis et Zack, et d'une autre fille très belle aux origines japonaises, Chizu. Je me mêlai à leur conversation, afin de m'intégrer le plus possible. Ce groupe se connaissait déjà depuis le collège, et Hearly leur fut présentée durant les vacances après son attachement avec Elliot. Ainsi, je me retrouvai comme étant la seule étrangère, alors je devais m'adapter avec rapidité.

Participer à la conversation fut aussi intéressant et instructif que les cours : c'était tout neuf, à mes yeux.

« Et t'as regardé le match de hockey hier ? demanda Davis à Elliot.

Ben ouais ! C'était calé, je suis allé le voir chez Ely.

Putain (mon oreille fut écorchée, je fermai un œil), vous auriez pu m'inviter !

Moi aussi, vous abusez ! Moi, j'ai plus la télé chez moi ! intervint Zack. J'ai dû l'écouter à la radio. Pff ! »

Le dialogue entre les garçons était très viril, bourré d'humour et d'insouciances mais un peu trop vulgaire pour mes oreilles – cela me rappelait Jacob dans ses moments de colère. Dans ma famille, les vulgarités n'appartenaient pas au langage qu'on utilisait couramment. Enfin, il y avait une deuxième conversation, un peu plus douce : celle des filles. J'y prêtai aussi un peu plus d'attention, alors.

« Et t'as un copain, sinon ? questionna Hearly.

Hum, non. J'ai rompu cet été, juste avant qu'on se rencontre.

Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Pourquoi ? »

J'avais beaucoup appris. Les centres d'intérêts étaient différents selon les deux sexes, même chez les humains. C'était un bon point à connaître, ça. Ce fut un peu tôt pour me construire un catalogue des activités humaines mais je cernais rapidement certaines choses. Mes oreilles aiguisées interceptaient de temps à autre quelques autres répliques d'autres conversations dans la salle et j'eus donc une idée à peu près globale. Les garçons étaient plutôt attirés par tout ce qui touchait au sport, et adoraient plaisanter – ne pas se prendre la tête, quoi. Une fois de plus, mes pensées vagabondèrent un instant vers Jacob (il adorait la mécanique aussi, et ce fut à ce moment là que j'entendis Elliot lancer un sujet sur sa nouvelle acquisition : une moto). Du côté des filles, les conversations n'étaient pas alimentées du même essentiel : elles préféraient les sujets sur les questions sentimentales, la famille…

C'était noté ! Devais-je parler des mêmes choses qu'elles, alors ? Non, bien sûr que non…

« _Reste toi-même ! m'avait dit Jacob. On t'appréciera pour celle que tu es, c'est sûr ! On ne peut que t'aimer, tu verras. _»

Bon, on verrait cela bien assez tôt…

*

Deux heures de cours dans l'après-midi, et je terminais à quinze heures. Je rejoignis ensuite ma voiture, et aperçus en y arrivant l'attention toute particulière des adolescents envers cet engin. Je reconnus Elliot et Davis parmi l'attroupement. J'allai à leur encontre avec un beau sourire, en remettant en place mon sac à dos sur mon épaule.

« Elle vous plaît, ma copine ? »

Ils pivotèrent vers moi, surpris. Je m'étais exprimée sur un ton « à la cool » ; je ris intérieurement de ma propre bêtise.

« C'est ta voiture ? s'exclama Davis, ahuri.

Oui, lui répondis-je en agitant les clés devant ses yeux gloutons.

Waouh ! Faudra que tu me la prêtes !

Rêve ! soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent, et Davis s'en alla, car il devait travailler à la boutique de son père et était déjà en retard. L'intérêt autour du cadeau de mon père s'était atténué aussi vite qu'il avait été suscité. Je continuai pendant quelques minutes à parler avec mon petit blond. Chouette garçon.

« Génial, comme voiture, quand même, renchérit Elliot.

Y'a que ça qui vous intéresse dans la vie ou quoi ? souris-je.

Oh, non ! T'inquiète. Alors, dis-moi… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et espionna l'horizon pendant quelques secondes. Je pris soin de composer sur mon visage un air intéressé, croyant deviner ses intentions. J'avais parfaitement remarqué que le petit Elliot s'était rapproché de moi, mais le vent frais soufflait dans ma direction, écrasant contre mes narines son odeur de feu.

« Ce week-end, je fais une petite fête chez moi et …

Désolée, le coupai-je rapidement. Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il, curieux.

J'ai d'autres projets, fis-je, puis, croyant bon de fructifier ma maigre réponse, je dois aller voir de la famille. Une autre fois ?

Ok, pas de souci. »

Il me sourit, et je me sentis embarrassé de lui avoir refusé ça. Mais ce fut bien vite oubliée, j'avais d'autres trucs en tête en ce moment. J'abrégeai nos adieux, et me coconnai dans ma voiture. Après m'être bien imprégnée de la chaleur, je me rendis à la maison. Le trajet ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps, une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus.

Je quittai mon paradis chauffé et m'engouffrai aussi rapidement que je le pus à l'intérieur. Mes parents, Emmett et Rosalie se trouvaient dans le salon.

« Youhou ! C'est moi !

Salut Nessie ! me salua Emmett. Alors, ta première journée ? »

Immédiatement, ma famille m'accorda toute son attention. Je leur racontais comme une gentille fille, dans les moindres détails, cette première journée de cours. J'avais bien envie d'omettre certaines choses – l'odeur alléchante de mon premier nouvel ami par exemple –, mais avec Alice dans les parages, elle n'hésiterait pas à combler les vides de mon récit. Et c'était aussi oublié mon paternel, qui fouillait mes pensées en cet instant. Je grognai à la fin de mon histoire.

« C'est super, ma chérie, me dit ma mère en cajolant mes boucles.

Mouais, cet Elliot quand même… Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, grommela mon père.

Edward ! »

Je réprimai mon sourire, et me complus à écouter les récits lycéens de mes parents. Je voyais de qui il parlait. Un certain Mike Newton, à qui Bella Swan de ses dix-sept ans avait beaucoup plu. Emmett se plaisait aussi à me conter d'autres histoires fantasques (s'était-il passé tellement de choses pendant ces années là !?), tandis que mon père restait troublé.

Ensuite, tout le monde s'adonnait à ses activités quotidiennes. Je jouai quelques parties de dames contre Jasper. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas y jouer contre mon père ou Alice. Leurs dons m'exaspéraient. J'entendis mon père composer une nouvelle mélodie, avec Esmé à ses côtés qui chantait d'une voix basse et douce. Alice et ma mère étaient parties je ne savais où, Rosalie jouait de la guitare d'un air distrait tandis qu'Emmett se plaisait, à ses côtés, à regarder un match de baseball à la télé. Je pensais de suite à Charlie.

Bref, la soirée se déroula bien. Tout comme le reste de la semaine.

Un soir, cependant, j'interceptais Jasper en privé. J'avais une furieuse envie de parler, de me confier. Nous étions dehors – je venais à peine de quitter les cours -, perchés à un grand arbre non loin de la maison. Le paysage immaculé de neige me refroidit le cœur. Ce n'était pas tellement ces horizons là que je rêvais de voir. Mais le week-end s'annonçait pour le lendemain soir, et samedi matin je me retrouverais en compagnie de Jacob. Fichu temps !

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des problèmes ? »

Des problèmes… Jasper avait du mal à deviner pourquoi j'avais choisi lui et non pas ma mère, par exemple, qui était la plus à même à m'écouter et à me comprendre, surtout. Mais la compagnie de Jasper m'apaisait – fichu don, fichu don ! – (j'avais ma tasse des dons dans cette maison). Et en fait, j'aimais bien discuter avec mon oncle. Moins exubérant qu'Emmett et Alice, plus attentionné sur certains aspects que Rosalie. Moins protecteur et partial que mes géniteurs. L'équilibre parfait. J'évitais Carlisle et Esmé, que je considérais trop aussi comme des parents. Jasper demeurait le juste milieu. J'étais contente qu'il fût là.

« Bah, des problèmes, pas spécialement… Je me la coule douce, ici. »

Je remarquai à ce moment là, que bien que je n'usais pas de langage vulgaire dans mes paroles, je m'exprimai de manière plus détendue que tous les autres vampires de la famille. J'accusai en silence, pour rire, le fauteur de ces expressions.

« Oh.

Tu sais, demain soir, je vais à La Push pour voir Jacob.

Ah oui. Tu as hâte ?

Un peu, oui ! Surtout pour les motos ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'essayer ! C'est la première fois que je vais en faire. »

Il rit de mon excitation.

« M'enfin. Là n'est pas le problème. Mon père m'a dit que les sentiments de Jacob avaient changés. Qu'il était amoureux de moi maintenant. »

Un nouveau rire, plus poli, cependant. Je n'étais pas réputée pour tourner autour du pot, mais une fois plongé dans le cœur du sujet, je perdais parfois mes mots.

« Ma mère m'a parlé du phénomène d'imprégnation… chez les loups… J'ai trouvé ça… comment dire… bizarre. Et, ça me fait un peu… peur. »

Mes hésitations sonnaient ridicules. Je me repris.

« J'ai conscience d'être lié à Jacob d'une façon aussi surprenante qu'inexplicable. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. La distance entre nous me tue en silence. C'est incroyable. Je le vois comme mon grand frère, comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. Et là, quand mon père m'a dit que Jacob était amoureux de moi, j'ai ressenti un drôle de truc. Genre, le cœur qui bat à la chamade, tu vois ? (Il hocha la tête pour approbation) Mais, ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Genre, je suis amoureuse ? Genre, maintenant, je dois faire ma vie avec lui parce que je sais que y'aura personne d'autre ? Ai-je eu le choix dans cette décision ? Mon père m'a dit que oui, j'ai le choix. Je suis libre de ne pas accepter les sentiments de Jacob, mais… »

Je repris ma respiration et clarifiai mes idées. C'était assez confus dans ma tête.

« C'est bizarre, lâchai-je, minablement.

Tu es amoureuse de Jacob ? me demanda-t-il alors, au bout de quelques minutes. »

Là était toute la question. Je le lui dis.

« Je n'ai jamais connu aucun autre homme que Jacob. Alors… Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est l'amour. Bon, d'accord, mon père n'a connu que ma mère dans sa vie et vice-versa, mais je trouve cela… étrange. Peut-on vraiment être sûr de son choix lorsque l'on a connu qu'un unique amour dans sa vie ? Et puis, tomber amoureux, comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Cela vient en toute innocence, dans la pureté, avec le temps ? Ou y a-t-il un coup de foudre ? Je ne pense pas que l'amour se repose sur des bases aussi fragiles que ça. C'est… malsain, presque. Ce lien d'imprégnation, considérer l'être aimé comme un membre de sa famille avant d'organiser sa vie avec lui, c'est _mal_ ! C'est incestueux ! J'arrive pas à le concevoir. C'est impossible, non ?

Tu sais, commença Jasper en souriant, l'amour est variable selon les gens. Mon idéal n'est pas forcément celui de Carlisle ou d'Edward, par exemple. Ni même celui d'Emmett (il rit à nouveau). Et il ne sera sans doute pas pareil que le tien. L'amour est un sentiment unique, perçu de milliers de façons selon les personnes. Alors, te conseiller sur ça… Ce serait une erreur, t'induire dans des conceptions faussées à tes yeux. Tu comprends ?

Moui… murmurai-je après un court laps de temps.

Le plus simple, ce serait que tu en parles avec Jacob. »

Mon cœur eut un raté. En parler avec Jacob ? Ben tiens… quelle drôle de solution. Mais en y pensant bien…

« Ouais, ouais, lançai-je vaguement.

Sérieusement. »

Il me couvait d'un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réfléchi. La seconde d'après, ma tête fut cachée dans mes bras.

« Il n'empêche… Quelle maturité ! Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle réflexion sur les sentiments aussi complexes. Je veux dire, tu n'as que sept ans, tout de même. Je ne te prends pas pour quelqu'un de stupide. Ne te méprends pas ! Mais…

J'ai compris. T'inquiètes, le rassurai-je, la tête toujours enfouie dans mes bras.

Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, me rassura-t-il en caressant mes boucles cuivrées. Tu n'as qu'à suivre ton instinct, d'accord ? »

Trop bizarre, cette imprégnation. Etais-je obligée de l'accepter ? Non, apparemment. Mais comment pouvais-je refuser cet amour ? Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me contraignais à tomber dans les bras de Jacob. Mon côté têtu ne le souhait pas, c'était une victoire trop facile pour ce satané loup. Je l'avais déjà entendu parler de ça avec maman.

« _Renesmée est quasi assurée de vivre avec moi, plus tard, lui avait-il dit. Son choix est garanti, il sera porté sur moi obligatoirement. Ce lien existe entre nous, il est incassable…_ »

Ben tiens ! J'allais lui faire baver ! Il allait voir, ah ! Les actes étaient plus parlants que les mots, parfois. Si je me noyais dans le tourbillon des faux-semblants de la parole, ma gestuelle ne tromperait pas Jacob et parlerait pour moi.

Vivement demain ! Mais en même temps…

Pourquoi étais-je aussi indécise ? Pff, ça me donnait envie de me gifler, tiens. Je n'avais pas envie d'être fleur bleue. Quoi qu'il en fût, j'avais tenté d'exprimer ce qui me trottait dans la tête. Pas évident. Si j'avais discuté avec les parents, la conversation n'aurait pas tourné aussi court et surtout, mon embarras aurait pris le dessus et je n'aurais rien pu dire. Jasper me faisait le plus grand bien.

Je lui ferais un rapport complet de mon week-end spécial interrogations. Il n'allait pas du tout être déçu avec moi !

*

Le lendemain soir, mon angoisse arrivait à son apogée. Youpi ! Youpi ! Je sautillai presque sur place, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux experts d'Hearly que j'avais trouvé par hasard dans les couloirs après ma dernière heure de cours. J'eus droit à ma première analyse psychologique par une fille. Cela me fit esquisser un sourire discret.

« Eh ben ! Tu trembles de partout !

Je suis contente ! C'est le week-end.

Ah oui ? maugréa-t-elle, suspicieuse. Tu as des plans de prévu ? »

Les filles ne se laissaient pas berner par une réponse aussi banale. Il y avait toujours des sous-entendus sous des mots simples. C'était vrai… Je laissai parfois échapper des messages sans vraiment le faire exprès. Flippant ! Je ne pus résister à la douce tentation de raconter mon impatience grandissante à Hearly.

« Je vais voir quelqu'un ce week-end.

Vue ta joie, je ne pense pas que ce soit ta famille. Elliot m'en a touché deux mots. Il y a plus que ça ?

Euh, oui… Un ami.

Ouais, ouais. On me l'a fait pas à moi ! rigola-t-elle, puis elle dit sur un ton suggestif, ton petit ami, je présume ?

Non ! m'empressai-je de répondre, ayant malgré moi insuffler un peu de colère, mais Hearly ne le perçut pas. On n'en est pas encore là.

C'est bien, ça ! Je t'envie en un sens.

Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je. Ca se passe bien avec Elliot, non ? »

Aussitôt, le visage d'Hearly se referma. Nous étions déjà dehors – fichu froid, grr ! – sur le parking. Je me pinçai les lèvres. Je me dépêchai alors de lui présenter mes excuses ; je l'avais blessée, cependant que ma curiosité me brûlait les lèvres. J'étais déjà avide d'en savoir plus, sans savoir pourquoi néanmoins.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera. »

Je la raccompagnai à sa voiture. Entre temps, elle laissa juste échapper, d'une voix morne, qu'ils n'avaient pas rompus. Au temps pour moi ! Cela m'ôtait un poids de ma conscience – j'étais consciente que je plaisais un peu (pas mal ?) à Elliot. Ca me peinait plus qu'autre chose. Je soupirai dans le flot de mes pensées.

Une fois dans la voiture, je balayai ces petits problèmes humains. J'aurais tout le temps de m'y plonger et de les résoudre à ma manière la semaine prochaine.

Je reposai alors ma tête sur le volant, et me tourmentai encore l'esprit quelques instants. Un sacré week-end se profilait à l'horizon. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'offrir un rictus au soleil déjà couchant.

**Chanson :** The Unraveling – Rise Against


	4. I'm not Okay I Promise

**Rising Shine**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonne lecture (:

----------------

**Chapitre 3,** I'm not Okay (I Promise)

« _La grande question dans la vie, c'est la douleur que l'on cause, et la métaphysique la plus ingénieuse ne justifie pas l'homme qui a déchiré le cœur qui l'aimait._ »

Benjamin Constant, _Adolphe_.

*

- « Trop bien ! Vraiment trop trop bien !»

La bise mordante me caressa la joue et me calma aussitôt. J'étais très satisfaite lorsque je descendis de la moto, le casque toujours bien ancré sur la tête.

- « Hyou ! Ah ! C'était merveilleux ! m'extasiai-je encore.

- C'est sûr. »

Jacob, qui venait de descendre de sa moto à son tour, s'approcha de moi après avoir retiré son casque. Ah oui ! Il me retira alors le mien – quelle tête en l'air, moi ! –, et le posa sur le siège de mon cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ôtai ensuite l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux et laissai mes boucles retomber en cascade derrière moi. Elles arrivaient désormais au niveau de mon épaule. Parfait !

- « Tu es contente ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Bah oui ! Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, hein ? »

Il n'y avait même pas besoin de réfléchir là-dessus. Bien sûr que j'étais contente ! Voire plus, même. C'était la première fois que je m'essayais à la moto, et cette expérience m'avait laissé un goût admirable sur la langue. Pour une fois que je ne restais pas bêtement derrière Jacob tandis que lui s'éclatait à changer de vitesse toutes les cinq secondes !

- « Parce que je t'ai battu à la course, objecta-t-il. »

Je me bornai à lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse et le mordis au niveau de l'épaule. Il rigola, et cela m'énerva encore plus. Mais je me contenais, ce n'était que de futilités dont on parlait ici. Inutile de s'énerver. Bien que le fait d'avoir perdu m'irritait, je n'allais pas gâcher ces précieuses secondes en compagnie de mon loup-garou.

Je contemplai alors le paysage, et soulignai la pureté de l'air du matin marin. Le vent salé me collait à la peau, et je me délectai de cette sensation. Il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes paysages qu'en Alaska, avec la neige et toujours l'éternelle neige. Non. Il n'y avait pas ce fichu froid qui mordait les corps chauds. J'aimais bien La Push et sa météo, douce et pluvieuse, et le froid ne m'irritait pas plus que cela.

Nous étions à la lisière de la forêt, un peu derrière la maison de Billy, mais la mer ne se trouvait pas très loin. Je soupirai de bonheur et me retournai ensuite, afin d'observer les traits mélodieux de Jacob. Il n'était plus là, les motos avaient disparu.

- « Jacob !? m'écriai-je alors. »

Il n'y avait plus que moi. Mon cœur s'affola alors. Comment avais-je pu occulter ça ? Je n'avais même pas senti que l'odeur animale de Jacob ne tournoyait plus autour de moi depuis quelques minutes déjà. Rêvassais-je aussi longtemps ? Il fallait que je surveille cela. Je me mis de suite aux aguets, guettant un danger.

- « Me revoilà ! »

Je me retournai, sur le qui-vive, et grognai. Même si j'avais reconnu le ténor de Jacob, il m'avait énervé une fois de plus.

- « Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça !

- Te laisser seule ? demanda-t-il dans toute sa candeur.

- Oui !

- J'étais juste parti ranger les motos et les casques dans le garage pendant que tu rêvassais. Ca t'arrive souvent, tu sais.

- Je sais ! m'exclamai-je avec énervement. Mais quand même ! »

Ce n'était pas de la colère, plutôt un espèce de sentiment agaçant. J'étais agacée, voilà le bon terme. Ma vigilance venait d'être trompée et je n'aimais pas ça. Etait-ce mon côté humain qui m'affaiblissait ainsi ? Je baissai la tête, pendant que Jacob jouait tranquillement avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

D'un coup, il me serra fort contre son corps, et je me blottis autant que je pus contre lui, bien que je manque un peu d'air et que l'étonnement me submergeait. Lui faisant souligner ce détail, il desserra légèrement son étreinte, en riant, et je pus caller ma tête avec sérénité contre son torse. J'humai son odeur avec avidité, j'en raffolais littéralement. Il m'avait calmée très vite, il était très doué, le grand bonhomme.

Quelques minutes après ce doux silence, il nous fit basculer, en une seconde, sur l'herbe humide. Je me retrouvais alors le dos sur ce sol mouillé, et pestais en silence. Heureusement que j'avais ma veste en cuir, sinon j'aurais tâché le haut offert par Alice – elle m'aurait tuée ! M'enfin, je reportai toute mon attention sur Jacob qui m'observait d'un œil de délice. Son poids ne pesait pas trop sur moi, contrairement à ce que je redoutais, et sa proximité me procurait toute la chaleur nécessaire pour résister au froid matinal. Je souris. Cette position pouvait engendrer quelques équivoques, mais ni lui ni moi ne fîmes de commentaires déplacés. Soudain, son visage éclaira ma vision.

- « Tes yeux sont super clairs ! Tu t'es gavé hier ou quoi ? »

Bien que je n'aie pas l'encre des yeux de ma famille, mes yeux marron devenaient plus lumineux lorsque je me nourrissais à excès.

- « Euh, oui, avouai-je. Comme j'allais me retrouver toute seule au milieu d'humains dans l'avion, Jasper a voulu que je prenne un maximum de précautions. J'ai chassé un peu toute la semaine.

- Mais, au lycée, ça s'est bien passé j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui. J'ai rencontré des gens sympas. »

Nous discutâmes un peu des choses banales dont nous avions oublié de parler ensemble. Je tâchai de ne créer aucun silence, afin que le moment agréable dans lequel j'étais enveloppé en cet instant ne se dérobât pas aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La position dans laquelle je me trouvais me procurait un immense sentiment de satisfaction et un autre dont je reniais la présence. Toutefois, je n'oubliais pas la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jasper et les doutes qui m'assaillaient.

Tout de même, il m'était très difficile de fructifier ce genre de pensées, de repousser l'Indien, de lui demander ce qu'il pensait de notre situation, tout ça. Dans ses bras, j'avais comme cette certitude de mon choix. Jacob était un bel hypnotiseur, mais j'avais assez d'emprise sur moi-même qu'il n'en avait sur moi pour pouvoir tout de même être apte à le tester. Mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Pour pouvoir en parler avec lui, quelque chose devait se briser en moi… Je le _sentais_.

Le silence s'amoindrissait, et nous n'entendions plus que le bruit des cigales et des autres animaux de la forêt alentour subsister. Néanmoins cela aussi s'occultait bien vite, et ce ne fut seulement que la respiration irrégulière et brûlante du loup-garou avec moi qui s'ancrait sur mon corps. Jacob caressa ma joue d'un doigt sensuel et je lui souris amoureusement. Oui, le moment était propice à quelque chose…

Alors il approcha son visage – déjà trop près du mien – avec lenteur, afin de voir si je ne le fuyais pas. Je ne fis rien, et il considéra mon silence comme invitation. Ses traits s'émerveillèrent, ce qui le rendit encore plus beau que d'habitude. Avec une tendresse infinie, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes pour la toute première fois. Une victoire bien trop facile…

Et une autre chose torturait mon esprit, dorénavant. La naissance de ma brisure.

Il y avait quelques années de cela, bien avant ma naissance, ma mère et Jacob avaient eux aussi partagé un moment en faisant de la moto. Bien que ce ne fût pas le même endroit selon les dires des deux compères, je fus prise d'une grande bouffée de… jalousie. Elle l'avait aussi embrassée, lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, Jake l'avait fait sans broncher.

J'imaginais alors cette scène, et une force incontrôlable m'obligea à la déformer.

_Pourquoi_ !?

Ca n'avait pas de sens. La raison n'existait plus, voilà pourquoi…

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! Non, non, non ! Je ne le souhaitais pas, je l'avais déjà dit !

Je venais de comprendre _pourquoi_.

Je bondis avec brusquerie, bousculant Jacob. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.

- « Hé, Nessie ! Ca va ? »

Je lui grognai dessus avec toute la férocité dont je disposais et me mis sur la défensive, croyant qu'il allait m'attaquer.

- « Nessie, hé, du calme ! Je ne vais pas t'attaquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend d'un coup ? »

Malgré ses dires, je perçus un pas de recul. Jacob avait peur de moi, bien qu'il fût contraint de le dissimuler, par crainte de m'effrayer, à moi. S'il pouvait tromper ma vigilance dans mes moments de rêveries, il ne pourrait pas le faire lorsque j'étais bien éveillée. N'était-ce pas lui qui devait prendre ses jambes à son cou, là, tout de suite ? Car je n'avais plus qu'une envie…

D'une démarche féline, je m'approchais de ma victime.

- « Nessie ! Nessie ! Nessie ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Parle-moi bordel ! »

Qu'avais-je à lui dire ? Je remarquai que la distance entre lui et moi s'était amenuisée. Je lui grognai à nouveau dessus, et je vis que c'était lui qui s'approchait, guettant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. La moindre de mes émotions. Il sembla d'ailleurs avoir perçu quelque chose d'intéressant.

- « Tu pleures ! »

« _Non !_ »

En moins d'une seconde, je lui sautai à la gorge, le mordant cette fois-ci avec violence. Je savais que je ne lui faisais pas assez mal et cela attisa encore plus mon envie de le faire saigner. Cependant, la température du corps de Jacob montait de degré en degré, signe d'une grande colère aussi incontrôlable que la mienne. Il faisait tout pour me faire basculer, puisque je me retrouvais au dessus de lui. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement mes avant-bras, me poussant de toutes leurs forces. Je tentai de l'égorger, sentant cette fois-ci les grosses larmes chaudes qu'avaient remarquées Jacob couler sur mes joues afin de s'écraser sur la chemise de Jake. Il grognait à son tour, lâchant le feulement d'un gros loup féroce. Ses muscles se contractaient de plus en plus, je vis ses vêtements se déchirer, et ce fut moi qui me dégageais, instinct primitif. Je bondis sur le côté, me retrouvant à une distance de cinq mètres de mon prédateur. Comprenant le phénomène de transformation, je me positionnai en attaque.

Un immense et splendide loup brun-roux venait d'apparaître. Excitée par la douleur, je me lançai sur lui, l'attrapant par sa grosse gorge. Mais le loup avait lui aussi amorcé un pas, et s'était jetée sur mes jambes.

Au loin dans la forêt, j'entendis le bruit canin d'autres loups s'approcher.

Seules mes larmes chuintèrent comme un murmure.

*

Aucun risque. « Il ne me fera pas souffrir. »

- « _Tu es tombée amoureuse de Jacob ?_ m'avait demandé ma mère. »

Zéro doute. « Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas… »

- « _Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse souffrir_, m'avait-dit mon père, protecteur. »

Et si je lui avais demandé…

- « Jacob, serais-tu quand même tombé amoureux de moi s'il n'y avait pas eu cette imprégnation ? »

Ca. Oui. Et si je lui avais demandé ça ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Que m'aurait-il répondu ?

Il serait tombé amoureux de moi, même sans ça. Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Ah, oui… oui, je voyais bien… Je savais pourquoi. Parce que j'appartenais à Isabella Marie Swan. La fille dont il était tombé amoureux. J'étais une partie d'elle qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Mais entièrement, j'étais Renesmée Carlie Cullen et je le resterais à jamais.

Bella Swan était désormais avec Edward Cullen. Ils ne formaient qu'une paire, c'était une éclipse que personne ne pouvait combattre.

Jacob avait tenté de décrocher une victoire, mais il avait perdu.

Ensuite, j'étais venue. Et j'étais devenue le centre de son monde.

Et vice-versa. « Beau salaud ».

Il avait remporté une petite bataille, mais pas la guerre et il n'en reviendrait jamais. Il m'avait sous son emprise, et ça l'arrangeait. Je lui rappellerais ma mère pour toujours, il se contenterait de moi parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Bella Swan pour lui seul.

L'imprégnation ? Une excuse, tu parles ! Il aurait tenté de me séduire, même sans ça. Finalement, ce truc de loup l'arrangeait bien pour justifier la nature de ses sentiments.

Comme par hasard.

Jacob Black… Jacob Black… Jacob Black… Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait !?

« Non, attends, pardon… C'est moi la fautive. »

*

- « Renesmée ! Tu es réveillée !?

- Elle est encore vivante. Regarde, elle remue des lèvres.

- Oh, dieu merci ! »

Les deux voix qui s'affolaient autour de moi appartenaient à des personnes qui n'étaient pas de ma famille. Alors, personne ici n'avait prévenu les Cullen. C'était une bonne chose, déjà. Je n'avais pas encore envie d'affronter la fureur de toute ma famille. La maisonnette dans laquelle je me trouvais embaumait la fragrance animale des loups-garous. Ensuite, je m'étonnai d'être déjà aussi consciente. J'avais des souvenirs par vague de ce qui s'était passé ce matin : l'agression de Jacob. En revanche, les paroles que venaient de prononcer les deux interlocutrices – je reconnus Leah et Emily – laissaient soupçonner que j'avais des marques sur mon corps…

Jacob m'avait… fait… mal ? Inconcevable !

Je forçai mes paupières à se soulever. Tâche difficile car j'étais aveuglée par la lumière ambiante. En temps normal, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais la faiblesse avait envahi tout mon corps. J'eus du mal à m'y habituer.

- « Oh, elle se réveille… chuchota Emily. Leah, ne t'énerve pas ! »

Quelque chose de frais était posée sur mon front mais fut vite retirée par la douce Emily et elle me remit une autre. C'était une serviette imbibée d'eau. J'avais dû avoir de la fièvre.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'altercation avec Jacob ? Je n'aimais pas être ignorante du temps qui s'enfuyait.

- « Hmm, grognassai-je.

- Chut, doucement.»

La main tiède d'Emily se trouvait dans la mienne, signe de réconfort.

- « Jacob, calme-toi ! Tant que tu ne seras pas calmé, tu n'iras pas la voir. Est-ce clair ? gronda la voix de Sam. »

Ces voix ne se trouvaient pas dans la maison, je devinais donc que la meute des loups-garous se disputait dehors. J'entendis nettement le bruit sourd de leur colère, les pas feutrés et excités des garçons qui se déplaçaient sans cesse. Jacob devait tourner comme un lion en cage. Je perçus aussi le battement intempestif de la pluie rageante et inattendue.

Épuisée d'être allongée, je bougeai un peu et me redressai, les membres engourdis, faisant tomber accessoirement la serviette sur mes jambes recouvertes d'un drap de soie blanc. Emily posa alors une main sur mon épaule.

- « Doucement, s'il te plaît. Tu dois encore être en état de choc.

- J'en peux plus ! Laisse-moi aller la voir ! le supplia Jacob, toujours dehors.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, pas encore, lui rappela Embry.

- Je vais aller la voir, moi, décida Sam. Les garçons, éloignez-le de la maison. Ecoute Jacob, bien que je ne sois plus ton chef, pense à la sécurité et au bien-être de Renesmée avant tout. Tu ne peux pas la voir dans cet état, tu en es toi-même conscient. »

Quelle prévention ! Je n'avais pas tellement envie de voir dans quel état se trouvait Jacob.

- « Emily… quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-sept heures. Tu as dormi toute l'après-midi.

- Tiens, voilà, fit Leah en me tendant un bol chaud. C'est du chocolat.

- Ah, merci ! »

J'étais quand même un peu déboussolée. Tandis que j'apercevais Sam entrer dans la maisonnette, embrasser sa bien-aimé du bout des lèvres et discuter un peu des évènements, je me remémorai les images douloureuses et floues de ma bataille avec Jacob. J'avais tenté tant bien que mal avec mes griffes de les lui insérer au plus profond de son cœur, j'avais rué sur lui des coups à n'en plus finir. Et lui… ne faisait qu'esquiver, se laissait parfois toucher et puis… il grognait de plus en plus fort, et il m'avait chargée dessus… et…

- « Renesmée, comment vas-tu ? »

Je regardais Sam de haut en bas, et répondis à sa question par un vague hochement de tête et le remerciai de m'avoir séparée de Jacob tout à l'heure. Je retins le frisson qui me chatouillait la colonne vertébrale.

- « Et… Jacob… commençai-je, un goût amer sur la langue, il va bien ?

- Il est trop excité, énervé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, il avait appris à contrôler à et gérer ses émotions pour ne pas laisser le loup l'emporter sur lui.

- Jacob est sensible, voilà tout, déclara Leah.

- Renesmée, tu n'as pas mal ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, aucune blessure. Tu es intervenu au bon moment, il n'y a pas de doute, le rassura Emily.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. »

Je bus avec lenteur le chocolat proposé par Leah et me fis toute petite. Je me demandais bien si les Indiens avaient averti ma famille de l'accident. Je savais qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir mon futur, en ce moment, ce qui devait sans doute rendre ma famille anxieuse. Jacob étant un loup-garou, et moi une hybride (Alice ne pouvait pas me percevoir), la bataille n'avait pas pu être prédite à l'avance, sans quoi je ne serais même pas ici en cet instant. Alors… je n'avais pas tellement envie de voir Carlisle, Esmé, mes parents… eux surtout… et un en particulier.

Ma torture mentale fut interrompue par l'observation de quelqu'un à mon encontre. J'espionnai alors la maisonnée, et découvris l'œil curieux de Leah me contempler. Elle rougit, gênée, et détourna la tête. Interrogatrice, je fronçai un sourcil et ne m'en formalisai pas outre mesure. Il y avait bien plus important.

J'attendis que le temps passe, laissant mon corps se détendre un peu. J'appris alors plusieurs choses : Jacob avait abandonné son idée de créer un clan à lui seul, bien qu'il fût un Alpha, idée survenue lors d'une période un peu trop folle – Seth et Leah en furent grandement déçus, par ailleurs. Il avait voulu s'autogérer, seul, et avait décidé de se transformer en loup-garou le moins possible, une fois que ma famille eut quitté le territoire de Forks. La présence de vampires les obligeait tous à se transformer, nous avions jugé qu'il fallait donc quitter la péninsule, vers mes trois ans (surtout que Sam escomptait vivre et… mourir avec son âme sœur). Je me souvins vite fait des parties de chasse avec Jacob, et de mes multiples victoires lorsque nous faisions la course quand il était transformé en loup. Toutefois, il n'avait pas cru bon d'aussi quitter La Push ; il n'avait cependant pas songé à venir vivre avec nous, les Cullen, juste pour ma présence. Il avait donc ouvert un garage ici, à La Push, après avoir passé son bac au lycée, qui attirait la clientèle de Forks, et venait me voir depuis, aussi souvent que possible. Je lui avais déjà proposé de venir vivre à Juneau, mais pour des raisons obscures, il avait refusé. Bref, il restait tout de même en contact avec Sam et la meute, « au cas où ». Et en ce jour, s'il n'avait pas passé cet accord, je me demandais bien ce qu'ils nous seraient arrivés… Personne n'en aurait rien su, peut-être…

Quel super week-end. Complètement gâché !

- « Euuh… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Sam.

- Est-ce que vous avez prévenu ma famille ?

- Ah, ça. Non. Jacob ne l'a pas voulu. Il nous a dit que pour ce genre de choses, il préférait mieux aller leur expliquer en face. J'ai tout de même insisté, mais si toi, tu veux qu'on les prévienne…

- Non, ça ira. Je suis d'accord avec Jacob. Il a raison. Pour ça, il vaut mieux leur expliquer en face… »

J'étais surtout trop lâche et faible pour pouvoir les affronter. C'était encore trop tôt.

- « D'accord. Je respecte.

- Tu as faim ? intervint Emily sur un ton un peu plus gai.

- Hum, oui, un peu.

- Bon, eh bien je vais m'atteler à la cuisine, rit-elle alors.

- Je dois y aller, murmura Leah en se levant. On reçoit quelqu'un à la maison, ce soir. »

Nous la saluâmes. Son « au revoir » fut teinté de froideur, et avant de quitter la maisonnée, elle me lança un long regard que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter. Qu'avait-elle ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je me rappelais, plus jeune, de son regard déchiré, mélancolique et joyeux à la fois. Je me remémorais que lorsqu'elle était au lycée, elle s'était entichée de Sam et vice-versa et ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant toutes leurs années lycéennes. Et puis après, une fois qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily Young, la cousine de Leah. Rester dans cette maison, alors que les deux imprégnés s'étaient mariés, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, devait être très lourd à porter pour elle, malgré les années qui passaient.

Pour autant, cela n'expliquait pas son… courroux (!?) dans ses yeux à mon encontre.

Bref, j'allais m'installer à la table ronde au centre de la pièce où se trouvait posée dessus une corbeille de fruits. Depuis des années, le petit couple vivait dans cette maisonnette où les murs de bois transpiraient de souvenirs, de rires, de larmes, de discussions et respiraient l'odeur des loups-garous de la réserve.

Ensuite, je me rappelai de quelque chose de très important.

- « Au fait… Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, bredouillai-je, un peu honteuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me sourit Sam. Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites. Je suppose que tu devais dormir chez Jacob, ce soir ?

- Oui. Et je vais dormir chez lui, d'ailleurs. C'était prévu comme ça.

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre lui ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non. »

Je fus tout aussi étonnée que lui de ma réponse.

- « Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Sincèrement, je suis désolée. Vraiment. Maintenant, vous devez penser que les vampires sont des êtres incontrôlables, incapables de gérer leurs émotions. Mais j'étais très émue par… ce qui s'est passé entre nous… (je rougis à l'évocation de mon premier baiser raté et baissai la tête)… je ne sais trop, en fait. Il a dû être surpris, d'où sa transformation involontaire. Quand on est agressé, on a qu'une envie, c'est de se défendre. »

Tremblante, je me confondis à nouveau en excuses.

- « On ne t'en veut pas, Renesmée. Et si tu dois t'excuser, c'est seulement à Jacob. Comme tu es encore jeune, tu n'es pas comme les autres membres de ta famille, qui, eux, arrivent à gérer leurs émotions. Tâche d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

- Jacob n'a pas été blessé ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il panse vite les plaies. »

Je baissai la tête. Les gens avaient tendance à m'excuser trop rapidement et facilement, alors que j'enchaînais les erreurs. Je passais toujours pour une fille pure, gentille, intelligente… parfaite. Moi-même je me perdais parfois dans ce jeu des faux-semblants. Je n'étais pas comme il le pensait. Je haïssais cette perfection dont ma famille m'avait entourée. J'avais vécu dans un cocon, trop gâtée, et cerise sur le gâteau, je n'avais finalement même pas fini capricieuse ! Studieuse, excellente élève, maîtrise parfaite de la guitare et du chant, un peu moins au piano mais cela arrivait petit à petit. Curieuse de tout, j'aimais apprendre. J'étais gentille, attentionnée avec tout le monde, j'étais devenue le soleil de ma famille.

J'avais seulement sept ans… J'avais grandi trop vite, muri trop vite…

Et Jacob pansait bien vite les plaies. Et la mienne ? Quand allait-elle se panser ? La brisure que je n'attendais pas était finalement venue se loger au centre de mon cœur. Je ne croyais plus en rien. Je ne cherchais pas à justifier cette jalousie injustifiable envers ma mère. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait, rien prédis. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être enceinte de moi, et lorsqu'elle l'avait su, elle avait protégé ma vie. Ce qui expliquait la raison de mon existence.

Aucune raison ne justifiait ma jalousie envers elle, aucune, vraiment aucune. J'avais beau chercher, malgré tout, malgré moi, cherché encore, le néant s'imposait toujours. Je n'arriverais jamais à expliquer ce qui m'avait poussé alors à attaquer Jacob. Je serais trop honteuse de leur avouer… ça.

J'en voulais secrètement à Jacob d'être tombé amoureux de ma mère.

A quoi rimait cet amour sans avenir ? A quoi rimait l'amour ?

Bon, je me repris et tâchai de rendre le dîner joyeux. Entre-temps, Emily s'était chargée de passer un coup de fil à mon imprégné, lui demandant de venir me chercher. Juste après le dîner, on toqua à la porte. D'ici, je percevais avec clarté la délicate odeur de mon loup, commune et si unique à la fois. Sam alla ouvrir, tandis que je finissais ma pomme. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, j'entendis avec plus de méchanceté la pluie démentielle et l'orage éclatant de folie.

- « Bonsoir, Jacob. »

Je tressaillis et me levai d'un bond.

- « Merci Emily, merci Sam pour votre hospitalité, les remerciai-je avec franchise. Je ne saurais comment vous rendre la pareille.

- Mais le plaisir était pour nous ! Allez, va ! me salua Emily. »

Nous nous attardâmes pas plus chez les Uley et ni sous leur toiture, d'ailleurs. Sans même nous regarder – d'autant plus que la tempête devait brouiller la vue de Jacob – nous nous faufilâmes dans sa voiture, dont les phares étaient allumés. La nuit venait de tomber. Et sans même dire un mot, l'Indien prit immédiatement la route.

J'eus comme l'impression que le voyage durait une éternité jusqu'à chez lui. Et pour cause ! Nous avions quitté les limites de La Push et nous nous dirigions désormais vers Port Angeles. Je crus que ce fut enfin le bon moment pour rompre la glace.

- « Jacob ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? On va où, là ? »

Paniquée, je relevai la tête et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Pendant un instant, je crus que la trajectoire de la voiture allait dévier, mais il n'en fut rien. Jacob reprit bien vite le contrôle de la situation, regardant cette fois-ci devant lui, les essuie-glaces dansant devant ses yeux.

- « Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. »

Que racontait-il ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Ce n'était pas à lui d'être désolé !

- « Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas dire que c'est de ta faute, maintenant ! m'emportai-je virulemment. J'en ai marre que lorsqu'à chaque fois que je fais des erreurs, tout le monde prenne tout sur lui en m'innocentant ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Cela m'insupporte, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ! Je veux prendre conscience des responsabilités qui m'inculpent ! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, surtout pas toi… C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris. »

Le niveau de ma voix baissait à chacun des mots prononcés, jusqu'à ce que le dernier s'éteigne.

- « Pardon. »

La voiture s'était désormais arrêtée, et malgré la pluie battante, je remarquai que nous étions garés sur le parking d'une boîte de nuit branchée de Port Angeles.

- « C'est ici que je voulais t'emmener pour ce soir, m'apprit-il, après un silence. Tu te souviens ? Un jour, tu m'avais dis que t'aimerais bien y aller. »

Je le regardai comme si un inconnu était me sauver après le vol d'un vulgaire sac à main.

- « Ecoute, faut pas que tu te tortures pour les choses du passé. D'accord ? Je te dis, ce week-end il n'y a que toi et moi. Bella n'est pas là. Bella n'existe plus à mes yeux. Je te le promets. »

Je ne respirais même plus. Je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir confié de telles choses… étais-ce pendant mon assaut ? Rassemblant mes esprits, je ne pus que lui offrir un rictus face à des paroles aussi niaises.

Tandis que visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien, il me prit la main comme un trésor. Il colla alors son front brûlant contre le mien.

- « Je suis un parfait idiot, rigola-t-il. Je vais trop vite, sans doute. Alors je ne veux pas te précipiter. Pour autant… (Sa voix s'était radoucie).

- Qu'y a-t-il ? l'invitai-je à poursuivre, mon cœur cognant contre la poitrine.

- Non, rien… On va danser ? »

**Chanson :** I'm not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance


	5. Welcome To The Masquerade

**Rising Shine**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fanfiction ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. En particulier la fin que je trouve, pour ma part, assez drôle (m'enfin, sens de l'humour, quand tu nous tiens...) **=)**

Merci beaucoup **Gwenelfy** pour ton commentaire =)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4,** Welcome to the Masquerade

« _L'amour est une poursuite solitaire, dont la signification ne peut être comprise, au mieux, que par une seule autre personne : celle que nous aimons._ »

Alain de Botton, _Petite philosophie sur l'amour_.

*****

« Jacob Black || **RE: Hello !** 30/11/2013 21:15 pm»

« Coucou Renesmée.

Je vais bien, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien aussi. Mais ça irait encore mieux si tu étais avec moi.

Ici, je travaille super dur comme tu le sais déjà et mon seul jour de repos dans la semaine (le dimanche, donc), je le passe à dormir toute la journée tellement je suis crevé. C'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un zombie. Je ne peux même plus me connecter sur Messenger. Ces derniers temps, je me sens un peu plus fatigué que la normale. J'ai un peu comme une baisse de motivation au travail. Mon patron n'arrête pas de me réprimander parce que je suis plus lent à la détente, tu sais. Cette fatigue ne doit être que passagère, mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu me connais, je résiste à tout !

Ah oui, je serai en vacances le mois prochain, du 21 au 29 décembre. J'en ai parlé avec Edward hier soir, et il est d'accord pour que je vienne le passer avec vous. Je viendrai donc te voir à ce moment-là avec plein de cadeaux. C'est beaucoup trop long !

Bonne chance pour ton entretien !

Tu me manques terriblement.  
Jacob Black. »

Ah ! C'était donc pour cela qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu. J'avais expédié un mail il y avait deux jours et mon loup avait l'habitude de répondre aussi vite que possible, allumant son ordinateur tous les soirs après le boulot. Inquiète quant à cette soudaine fatigue anormale, je lui écrivis rapidement – le bruit des touches du clavier atténuant un peu le doux et agaçant roucoulement de mes parents dans leur chambre à l'étage –, lui apportant à travers mes mots tout le réconfort nécessaire. Je ne me sentais pas très bien de savoir qu'il ne se portait pas super. Son état m'influençait quelque peu.

Voilà deux mois que j'étais revenue de l'expédition catastrophique en compagnie de Jake à La Push, deux mois que je ne l'avais plus revu, deux mois que j'avais menti à ma famille à propos de l'accident. Le retour fut très difficile, car j'avais dû m'efforcer de ne pas du tout penser à l'altercation. Chose ardue, mais j'y étais arrivée néanmoins à ma plus grande surprise. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir le don de ma mère pour protéger mes élucubrations ! Zéro intimité dans cette maison à mon plus grand damne. J'avais raconté que tout s'était bien passé (à moitié vrai, je m'étais bien amusée en boîte de nuit) et qu'il ne s'était absolument _rien_ passé avec Jacob, côté relationnel…

Les mois qui suivirent furent plus faciles, car j'étais quémandée un peu partout dans ma vie, ce qui m'avait permis de m'aérer l'esprit et d'éviter un peu plus ma famille qu'à l'accoutumé. D'autant plus que j'avais adopté la méthode de pensée façon Jacob : prendre l'attaque à la rigolade. Bon… Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas trop pleurer sur quelque chose qui s'était déjà produit, car cela ne changerait rien au cours du temps. « Toujours aller de l'avant ! » Prenons-en de la graine.

Mais le jour où j'allais tout devoir leur révéler approchait à grands pas… Je ne pouvais pas continuer à jouer dans cette mascarade. J'avais besoin de parler.

Bref, je devais me surveiller, mon père, bien qu'il soit _extrêmement_ heureux en cet instant précis (je l'entendais avec netteté, hélas) pouvait peut-être capter mes pensées. Mes parents n'avaient-ils pas remarqué que je me trouvais dans la chambre ? Certes, j'étais rentrée après le début de leurs passionnants – et bruyants – ébats, donc ils devaient être _très_ captivés – sans aucun doute – par l'instant présent. Un bon point pour moi. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Emmett adorait tant les taquiner. Mais bon, lui non plus n'avait pas une auréole sur la tête.

De toute façon, vue l'heure qu'affichait mon écran digital – seize heures trente –, je devais y aller. On m'attendait. Eteignant mon ordinateur, attrapant mon blackberry et mon sac que je mis sur mon épaule, je quittai le cottage.

Que je respirais mieux, éloigné du don de mon père ! Je n'avais plus à me censurer dans les mots. Cela me gênait de repenser à cette attaque, surtout lorsque ma mère se trouvait non loin de là. J'avais honte des pensées qui m'avaient assaillies, et qu'elles fussent encore injustifiées. Je ne savais pas du tout comment aborder ce sujet avec elle… Je devais lui parler. C'était primordial. Mais à chaque fois, mon cœur se lacérait lorsque j'éveillais ma blessure.

Non, non ! J'avais dit que je ne me torturerais plus !

J'étais à l'Opera Stadium, en plein centre-ville de Juneau toujours aussi enneigé, accoutrée de mon éternelle veste en cuir et d'une casquette. L'Opera Stadium était une grande salle pour spectacles en tout genre : théâtres, comédies musicales, concerts de bienfaisance… Je traversais l'accueil sans même prendre le temps de me présenter, me dirigeant immédiatement vers l'entrée de la salle. Aucun des réceptionnistes présentes ne m'arrêta. J'avais reconnu l'une d'entre elles à qui j'avais fait un clin d'œil sarcastique, elle savait qui j'étais. A l'intérieur, tout sentait le vieux bois, le velours, le parfum floral. Cette pièce conservait des allures d'antan et possédait une atmosphère mystique. Je me ravissais de cette ancienneté innovante. Sur la grande scène au fond de la salle, je vis trois hommes et une femme, vêtus de costumes à la mode française du XVIIe siècle en train de parler (ou plutôt en train d'énoncer les paroles d'une chanson), d'un ton léger, des mœurs de l'Angleterre à cette époque-là. Je souris de satisfaction en m'avançant dans la longue allée qui scindait la grande salle en deux, de chaque côté se trouvant des fauteuils de velours.

Le metteur en scène, en face de la scène, ordonna aux acteurs de s'arrêter de jouer. Je tombais pile au bon moment – où il avait entendu mes pas sur le bois.

- « Bonjour, lançai-je. »

L'homme à la bonne trentaine se retourna alors, et fut pleinement satisfait de me voir. Il intima aux acteurs de quitter la scène, leur octroyant vingt minutes de pause, puis m'accorda toute son attention.

- « Renesmée Cullen ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. »

Je serrai sa main très chaleureuse, avec plus de vigueur que m'autorisait la courtoisie. Aaron Flex, le chef de la Troupe des mélomanes. Une troupe indépendante et assez connue depuis trois ans déjà, depuis leur première comédie musicale, _La Belle aux diamants_. Cet homme dégageait une aura resplendissante, tout à fait charmante. Il était un peu mince, très grand (un peu moins qu'un certain Indien de ma connaissance cependant), au sourire bienveillant avec un visage pétri de grâces surplombé de cheveux blonds coupés courts. Il possédait de ces yeux que l'on ne croise pas tous les jours, ceux qui lisent dans l'âme et qui cachent des secrets.

- « Moi de même. C'est très gentil à vous de me recevoir.

- Mais de rien ! Cela me fait plaisir. Venez, allons nous asseoir. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

Les humains n'appréciaient pas de rester debout trop longtemps. Je cédai à son plaisir, et nous nous assîmes sur les chaises de velours rouge au premier rang. Je n'avais toujours pas retiré ma casquette, ce qui ne parut pas gêner Aaron le moins du monde (contrairement à la réceptionniste au regard mauvais de l'accueil, héhé).

- « Je suis flattée d'être ici, renchéris-je encore. Je ne pensais pas que votre troupe viendrait répéter ici.

- N'est-ce pas ? se vanta-t-il. Nous sommes demandés partout. C'est la folie !

- Je vois ça, souris-je. Mais… ne traînons pas. Allons directement à l'essentiel, voulez-vous, monsieur Flex ? »

Je lui lançai un de ces regards pénétrants et charmeurs, avec un sourire en coin irrésistible. J'usais de la même méthode de mon père pour éblouir les gens. Aaron semblait tout à fait charmé par les intonations volontairement veloutées de ma voix. Je n'étais pas si nulle que je le croyais, après tout.

- « Bien sûr. Alors je vous porte une attention toute particulière depuis le mois de septembre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon frère puisse découvrir un talent tel que vous. Je suis encore ébloui par votre dernière prestation. »

Des mots, des mots et toujours des mots ! Tralalala. Il continua de me flatter encore et encore, et je le laissai faire, appréciant le geste. C'était encore mieux que d'être applaudi par une foule en délire !

- « Eh bien, je suis ici pour vous éblouir à vous, et ainsi qu'à votre troupe et peut-être… à l'Amérique entière ?

- Vous visez très haut, tout de même ! Ne précipitons pas les choses.

- Voyons ! C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici. Ne gâchez pas mes espoirs ! ironisai-je.

- Oui, rit-il. Vous voyez, nous sommes en pleine répétition pour notre comédie musicale, _Effy : my dear and beloved french teacher_ et je cherchais un talent comme le votre pour apporter un peu d'originalité à cette comédie.

- Que voulez-vous exactement ?

- Il me manque encore la fin de la comédie, bien que les répétitions aient déjà commencé. Il faut que le bouquet final soit grandiose, une grande touche d'originalité ! Et bien que vous soyez méconnue, j'admire vos créations. Je vous demande votre aide afin de m'aider à composer les dernières musiques. Je suis persuadé que vous réussirez à rendre cette comédie exceptionnelle, décréta-t-il. »

Je jubilais. Cela ne faisait que trois mois que je me baignais parmi les humains, et mon talent musical venait déjà d'être repéré, et pas par n'importe qui en plus ! Mais bon, ça, ce n'était dû qu'à un coup de chance. Le professeur d'éducation musical dans mon lycée, qui dirigeait le club de musique, était le frère d'Aaron Flex. Aaron Flex ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir l'immense sourire qui frémissait sur mes lèvres.

La comédie musicale _Effy: my dear and beloved french teacher_… Quel titre sympa ! J'avais déjà entendu les deux premiers singles de cette comédie qui s'annonçait franchement drôle (comme le voulait le nom, déjà) et le premier album sortirait pour le dix-huit décembre. Les musiques étaient entraînantes et fantasques, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup. Tout à fait dans mon genre ! Je devais penser à remercier Emmett de m'avoir fait connaître Aaron. Je pensais être en mesure de composer les derniers morceaux de cette comédie, complètement.

Aaron me scrutait d'un œil curieux et amusé.

- « Si je suis ici, c'est que je suis d'accord. Que vous me reconnaissiez comme une véritable artiste me plaît beaucoup. Il faudra aussi que vous me proposiez un contrat, afin que je sache dans quoi je m'engage très exactement. Je ne tiens pas à me jeter dans le vide, comme ça.

- Cela va de soi, m'approuva-t-il. Il n'y a aucun souci, mademoiselle Cullen. Je suis persuadé que notre collaboration sera tout ce qu'il y a de plus… spectaculaire ! »

Aaron Flex, ou l'homme qui se jetait des fleurs ! Il ne doutait pas de son talent, ni encore moins du mien et s'aimait plus que quiconque. C'était l'effet qu'il me fit. Cet homme m'amusait drôlement, j'étais aussi persuadée que lui que notre collaboration serait… « spectaculaire » ! Je m'en amusais d'avance.

- « La répétition va bientôt reprendre, m'apprit-il en regardant sa montre (déjà ?). Seriez-vous d'accord pour que nous nous voyions dans de meilleurs conditions, afin de parler plus longuement et de prendre connaissance les clauses du contrat ?

- Evidemment ! Proposez une date.

- Un petit restaurant, un dîner d'affaires, comme on le fait souvent dans le milieu. »

Il fixa le rendez-vous pour samedi soir prochain, dans un petit restaurant huppé de Juneau et nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Nous nous relevâmes ensuite ensemble et il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'accueil, une moue révélatrice de ses intentions sur le visage. Une des femmes derrière un comptoir me dévisagea avec dégoût, c'était toujours la même que la dernière fois. A cause de ma casquette ? Haha ! Non, à cause de moi, bien sûr !

- « Je suis ravi, se contenta-t-il de dire en me serrant la main. Vous êtes charmante, je suis sûr que l'on s'entendra bien.

- Oui, c'est ce que l'on me dit souvent, me vantai-je alors, en passant une main dans mes boucles dorées. A samedi prochain, mademoiselle Cullen.

- A samedi. Et merci beaucoup, lui dis-je avec sincérité. »

Complètement séduit, il me lança un lourd regard rempli d'équivoques. Rentrant dans son jeu, je lui glissai discrètement un clin d'œil et souris à la blonde impolie et énervée qui me dévisageait toujours en quittant l'Opéra Stadium. Et pam ! Dans tes dents, sale… ! « Non Nessie, un peu de retenue ! »

Quel bonheur ! Mon cœur débordait d'attentes et d'espoirs, dorénavant !

Qui l'eût-cru ? Hein !? Renesmée Carlie Cullen, bientôt connue partout dans le monde grâce à la musique ! Niark, niark.

« Dring dring. »

Le téléphone ! Pff, j'aurais préféré un meilleur retour à la réalité. Le sortant de la poche de mon jeans, je vis le prénom de Rosalie afficher en lettres blanches faussement calligraphiées, et soupirai. La séance shopping était-elle avancée ? Ce n'était que pour le lendemain ! Bon allez, répondons, répondons… Moi qui pensais pouvoir aller prendre un petit thé tranquillement, pour savourer le début de ma carrière (bon, peut-être que ce que j'allais produire serait nul, hein…). Puis je remarquai que la nuit était déjà tombée, que je me trouvais seule dans une grande ville, et que j'étais à demi-humaine… D'accord, tout le monde s'inquiétait des dangers que j'encourais.

- « Allô ? fis-je, lassée.

- _Nessie ! _s'exclama ma tante, alertée. _Où es-tu ?_

- Devant l'Opera Stadium. Il y a une urgence ? demandai-je, inquiète par le ton qu'elle employait.

- _Oui ! Et une grande ! Viens tout de suite au centre commercial !_

- Euuh… Pardon !? C'est une…

- _Allez, à tout de suite_, me coupa-t-elle, excitée_. Ne traîne pas, il fait déjà nuit et je sais que tu détestes le froid ! Nous t'attendons au Rock' in' Coffee. A plus. _»

« Bip, bip, bip… » Pardon ? C'était quoi cet appel ? J'en étais hébétée. Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé était suspicieux… Bon, je devais y aller. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de subir son courroux, en particulier la torture d'Alice qui devait sans doute être en sa compagnie. Tant pis pour mon thé au sucre. Tout ça pour une surprise aux apparences douteuses… Je me demandais bien ce qu'elles tramaient.

J'allai vers le parking non loin de l'Opera, payai l'heure du stationnement et me rendis ensuite au centre commercial fétiche de mes tantes. Il se trouvait en bordure de la ville. Le trajet me prit dix minutes à peine, le centre-ville n'étant pas encore inondé par les bouchons, les gens ne quittant le travail que dans une heure.

Ce centre commercial était trop vaste ! Lorsque je quittai mon doux habitacle surchauffé, je laissai ma grimace s'épanouir. Du luxe, et toujours du luxe, avec cependant d'autres marques plus faciles d'accès… Je savais bien que ma famille en avait largement les moyens mais porter des grandes marques tous les jours était… peu aisé. En effet, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui a les moyens de s'offrir des montres à trois cent dollars de chez Dolce & Gabanna ou de s'habiller sans souci chez Vivienne Westwood. Ainsi, dans la rue, des inconnus vous toisaient toujours lourdement, avec jalousie, vous enviaient… Mais trop vite gâtée comme j'étais, je ne pouvais plus me passer de ce genre de marques. Je les aimais tellement. J'étais bien futile, en réalité.

En traversant les portes coulissantes, je fus aveuglée par les lumières jaunes et la propreté de l'espace, mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un bref instant. Au premier étage se trouvaient tous les petits restaurants, les petites boulangeries, les services rapides. Soupirant, je me dirigeai d'un pas leste vers le _Rock' in Coffee_ et vis mes tantes… ma mère et ma grand-mère toutes attablées autour d'une table ronde, un milk-shake non attaqué pour sauver les apparences devant elles en train de discuter joyeusement. Ma tante Alice releva la tête, et me lança un regard peu amène en voyant ma casquette. Ah oui ! J'avais oublié de la retirer. Aussitôt, je l'enlevai, la rangeai dans mon sac, arrangeai vite fait mes boucles et m'approchai de la table.

- « Euh, salut, fis-je, soudainement intimidée.

- Mon bébé ! s'exclama Esmé en tirant la chaise vide à ses côtés vers l'arrière. Comment vas-tu ?

- Hmm, ça va, répondis-je en m'installant à ses côtés, ainsi qu'à ceux de ma mère. Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je ensuite. Le shopping normalement, c'est tous les dimanches !

- Oui, mais là il n'y a pas moyen, rétorqua Alice, pétillante. Nous devons te trouver une belle tenue pour ce soir. »

Il y avait une fête ce soir ? Je n'en avais même pas été avertie ! Je lançai un regard en biais à ma génitrice qui me réconforta avec un sourire. Etait-ce une surprise qu'elles me réservaient toutes ici ? D'autant plus qu'elles étaient toutes réunies, ce qui demeurait chose rare…

- « Mais avant, je suppose que tu as obtenu quelque chose d'Aaron Flex, si je ne me trompe pas ? devina Alice. Comme je ne devine pas bien ton futur, ça m'est difficile de savoir ce qui t'arrive exactement. »

Ben, tiens ! Heureusement !

- « Oui ! Aaron Flex m'a proposé de composer les dernières musiques de sa comédie musicale. Bien évidemment, j'ai accepté. Mais j'ai demandé un contrat, histoire de savoir dans quoi je m'engage très exactement, la rémunération, les droits d'auteurs, tout ça… Je dois dîner avec lui samedi soir prochain.

- Je n'aime pas trop ça, grimaça ma tante au don divinatoire. Il semble très… attiré par toi. Si tu y vas toute seule… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

- Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il me fera quelque chose, rigolai-je. »

Je souris en me remémorant du regard foudroyant de la réceptionniste blonde tout à l'heure tandis que toute ma famille approuvait ma tante.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? s'interrogea ma mère.

- J'ai tout prévu. Sa femme travaille en tant que réceptionniste à l'Opera Stadium et elle est architecte d'intérieur. Elle l'a donc aidée pour tout ce qui touchait au côté esthétique de la pièce. Je l'ai appris d'Emmett et de mon prof. Je me suis amusée à la narguer… Ca ne lui a pas beaucoup plus que son mari me fasse les yeux doux.

- Nessie ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de t'amuser à créer des histoires, me réprimanda gentiment Esmé, laissant toutefois un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Bah ! Ca lui apprendra, à Aaron ! Je sens que lui et moi allons bien nous entendre. J'ai hâte de commencer. »

Ah ça, c'était sûr ! Je sentais que la compagnie de madame Flex pour le côté esthétique de la pièce allait s'avérer être des souvenirs inoubliables ! Sa femme était très jalouse et possessive. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

- Mes félicitations ! J'étais sûre que tu allais y arriver, me félicita ma mère.

- Oui ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais le temps joue contre nous, se pressa Rosalie en se levant.

- Nessie, debout ! On doit te dégoter une robe !

- Une robe ? Pour quoi faire ? m'étonnai-je.

- Surprise ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que ma tante aux boucles d'or m'attrapait par la main. Une robe ? Pour quel genre d'occasion ? Toute ma famille se leva d'un bond et m'entraîna alors dans les boutiques. Par malchance, j'avais oublié de goûter les milk-shakes… Je mourrais de soif. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : un bon thé auprès d'une cheminée. Toutefois, mon attention fut accaparée par la montagne de tissus multicolores et brillants des boutiques.

*

Hmm… Je comprenais mieux ce qui se passait et cette folie pour une robe de soirée. Je m'étais dégotée une belle et longue robe couleur beige à paillettes, avec un décolleté en V et un dos nu. La robe était… osée, et j'avais été surprise de voir que ma famille m'autorisait à porter ce genre de tenues. Toutefois, je tremblais quand même. Mon père (ni aucun membre masculin de ma famille d'ailleurs) ne m'avait vu habillée ainsi. Je m'interrogeais sur leurs réactions…

- « Calme-toi, m'intima ma mère d'une voix douce. »

Dès lors, je cessai de bouger et la laissai s'occuper de mes bouclettes dorées. J'étais assise en face de la coiffeuse, un grand miroir ovale en face de nous, reflétant à merveille les traits de ma mère et moi, debout en prenant soin de mes cheveux afin qu'ils soient parfaits.

- « Dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle en s'arrêtant de brosser mes cheveux. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Nahuel récemment ? »

Nahuel ! Voilà bien longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé, tiens ! Cela faisait un mois que nous ne communiquions plus. Avais-je oublié de donner retour à un de ses mails ? Mhm, non, bien sûr que non. Je n'oubliais jamais de répondre. Je me remémorais alors qu'il ne se connectait plus sur son Messenger depuis un mois. Il m'avait confié avoir des problèmes de connexion au Brésil. Bref, j'aimais beaucoup mon hybride. Le seul hybride masculin de ma connaissance. Normal, il n'y en avait qu'un dans le monde. Les relations vampires/humains étaient inexistantes. Les Volturi avaient bien pris le temps d'enquêter sur ces cas extrêmement rares. A l'exception de Nahuel, ses sœurs et moi, aucun hybride n'avait été découvert.

- « Non, ça fait un mois qu'on ne se parle pas. Mais bon, apparemment je vais le revoir ce soir. Ca me fait plaisir. »

J'avais compris que ce soir, on organisait (enfin, Alice) une petite fête – un bal ! – réunissant tous les amis de la famille. Cela me faisait plaisir de revoir tant de monde, en particulier Carmen et Zafrina qui avaient bercées mon enfance. Je n'avais plus revu personne du clan des Amazones depuis cinq ans déjà ! J'étais heureuse de voir toutes les personnes qu'avaient réunies Carlisle et ma famille pour protéger mon existence… Je retins une larme.

- « Pourquoi cette question ? fis-je, suspicieuse. »

Ne me dites pas que lui aussi rêvait de capturer mon cœur… J'avais conscience d'être la seule hybride femme de son espèce à l'exception de ses sœurs.

- « Tu verras bien. C'est à toi de décider de cet aspect-là de ta vie, mon ange.

- Je sais. Jasper me l'a déjà dit. Tout comme papa.

- Tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour Jacob ? »

Mon cœur s'emballa à l'entente de son prénom. Ma mère en rit.

- « Je sais pas… Je verrai ça quand il viendra le mois prochain, ok ? »

Il fallait m'épargner les discussions sur l'amour.

Mon père entra alors dans la pièce.

- « On vous attend, mesdames, rit-il en s'avançant. »

Il piqua un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ma mère avant de me contempler dans le miroir juste en face de nous. Les deux êtres les plus importants de mon existence reflétés dans le miroir. Cela me faisait tout drôle de voir la jeunesse inscrite sur leurs visages. Physiquement, nous avions tous les trois le même âge. Il passa sa main sur ma joie, souriant à mes pensées.

- « Tu es très belle, ce soir.

- Oui, je sais, blaguai-je. La plus belle du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je te défends d'en douter !

- Je vais finir par virer peste, si je pense ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te trouves belle que tu es une peste, Nessie. Tu as le droit de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Sinon, tu ne pourras jamais évoluer correctement…

- Ton père à raison, renchérit maman.

- Bon eh bien… Vous êtes très beaux, alors ! »

Ils rirent et ma mère laissa enfin mes cheveux tranquilles.

- « Une surprise t'attend en bas de l'escalier. »

Il ne fallait pas avoir 160 de Q.I pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mes parents descendirent en premier les marches de l'escalier, d'un pas lent cependant que moi je les suivais, séparant notre marche d'au moins dix pas. La première chose que je remarquai fut l'envahissant arôme des corps frais des vampires réunis chez les Cullen. Le salon avait été épargné des sièges, de la télévision et tous les objets de décoration (à l'exception du piano de mon père) pour laisser place à une grande piste de danse. J'entendais avec clarté la musique douce et chantante en fond, j'humai toute la senteur de plats fruités et de chocolat fondu qui laissait présager le bal éblouissant d'Alice. L'ambiance qui régnait était très relaxante, et les lumières tamisées et colorées conféraient à la pièce une atmosphère agréable.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je vis mon cavalier de la soirée.

Je me rendis compte que vraiment, cela faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas revu Nahuel ! Et pour cause, car je le découvris sous un tout nouvel œil et non sous celui de la gamine pure et innocente que j'étais la dernière fois. Nahuel – le gros chat de la jungle – se trouvait affublé d'un beau smoking noir. Il me tendit sa main dans laquelle je déposais la mienne sans broncher. Il pressa plus cette main sur laquelle, en se penchant, y déposa un léger baiser.

Pourtant, c'était toujours le même physique qu'il possédait. Sa peau chocolatée, ses yeux teck… Il s'émanait aussi de lui la fragrance d'un sang humain en moins concentré. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne respirais plus ce genre d'odeurs, en dépit de la mienne qui s'était dissipée, y étant déjà familiarisée.

- « Quel bonheur de te voir ! lui confiai-je alors qu'il serrait ma main plus fortement, m'entraînant dans le salon.

- C'est pareil de mon côté, puis il ajouta : T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu es magnifique ? »

Oui, oui, oui. Par politesse, je le gratifiai d'un sourire en guise de remerciement. Parmi l'assemblé, tous les visages m'étaient familiers. Je proposai à Nahuel de m'accompagner afin de tous les saluer. Je m'attardais un peu plus longtemps auprès du clan des Amazones : Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri.

- « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous rendre visite par chez nous, hein !? s'écria Zafrina, déçue.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! Je viendrai, je viendrai. J'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir le Brésil.

- C'est un très beau pays, commenta-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Tu m'apprendras les arts martiaux comme la capoeira.

- Je pense être meilleur professeur que Zafrina, rit Nahuel à mon attention.

- Il a raison, l'approuva-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? m'enquis-je, curieuse. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Il suffit juste que tu viennes. »

Lorsque je fis le tour des invités, je m'orientai ensuite vers ma famille. Alice n'avait pas encore donné le feu vert pour la danse. Emmett m'accueillit avec un ton artificiellement outré.

- « Quelle tenue, jeune fille !

- Je pense que tu as vu pire ! ripostai-je. Tu crois qu'Alice serait d'accord pour que nous revêtions tous les tenus du clip de _Call on me_ ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, s'esclaffa-t-il bruyamment. Mais tu m'as donné une bonne idée !

- En tout cas, cette robe te va très bien, souligna Jasper après avoir donné un coup de coup de coude à son frère. »

Souriante, je les laissai ensuite et retournai vers mon cavalier. Je l'arrachai, non sans avoir échangé quelques paroles, à Huilen. A ce moment-là, Alice laissa pénétrer dans la pièce un slow et tout le monde comprit qu'il était temps d'ouvrir le bal. J'aurais plutôt aimé avoir des robes des bals comme dans l'Angleterre du XVIème siècle, cela m'aurait plus plongé dans l'ambiance. Chacun laissa un espace au milieu du grand salon, et je vis que le couple principal de la soirée était celui de Garrett et Kate. Je me rappelai alors…

- « Aujourd'hui, commença Kate d'une voix tranquille. Nous fêtons nos noces de coton. Nous remercions infiniment les Cullen d'avoir organisé une telle réception pour nous. »

Oups ! Rha ! J'en étais sûre ! J'avais encore oublié quelque chose au détriment d'un autre truc. Il fallait que je pense à régler mes légers trous de mémoire. Je me sentais nulle de l'avoir négliger ! A mes côtés, Nahuel perçut mon trouble et s'en enquit. Lorsque je lui confiai la raison, il se contenta de rire avec courtoisie. Enfin, je n'avais pas trop à m'en faire. Ca avait bien arrangé mes tantes que j'avais occulté ça, puisque sinon, j'aurais refusé de dépenser de l'argent dans une robe. Machiavéliques…

Le bal commença enfin, et lorsque ce fut à notre tour de nous mettre à tournoyer, Nahuel me serra instantanément contre lui. Je n'avais jamais dansé un slow, et quitte à le faire, j'aurais préféré être avec… mon loup-garou (me l'avouer intérieurement fut difficile). L'hybride discerna mes hésitations tout en me guidant dans les pas et la posture.

- « Il y a un problème ? »

Un silence s'installa brièvement.

- « Non, soupirai-je. C'est juste moi… faut pas t'en faire.

- Au fait, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être connecté ce dernier mois. »

A vrai dire, j'avais eu les pensées tellement obnubilées par ma vie que cela n'avait pas été un de mes soucis les plus importants. Mais j'en eus honte désormais, car Nahuel semblait très attaché à moi.

- « Mouais… Pour te faire pardonner, tu devras m'apprendre la capoeira. D'accord ?

- Aucun problème. On commence dès que tu voudras !

- Je serais bien tentée de dire maintenant, mais ça ne ferait pas plaisir à ma famille que je m'éclipse comme ça. C'est impoli. D'autant plus que j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de mariage de Garrett et Kate. Je ne leur ai pas présenté mes vœux. »

Il rit. Bizarrement, en présence de Nahuel, je me sentais apaisée. Pas comme avec Jasper, ni comme avec ma mère. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce sentiment. Regardant autour de moi, je pris conscience que la pièce regorgeait de couples. Cela me fut difficile. Même Esmé et Carlisle, qui d'habitude se retenaient toujours de se montrer leur véritable amour en public, se laissaient aller.

Soupirant intérieurement, balayant d'une traite la réminiscence de mon premier baiser raté avec Jake, je me concentrai fermement sur Nahuel. Il abordait un visage sérieux.

- « Nessie ? »

Je devais contenir ma frustration ! Allez, Nessie, tu pouvais bien le faire ! Pourquoi j'étais envahie par vagues de sentiments sans aucun sens comme celui-ci ? Je n'étais pas censée aimer Jacob au plus profond de moi ? Hein, oui ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Bah ! Comme je l'avais dit, je n'avais jamais connu d'autre homme que mon loup. Nahuel était le seul homme hors de ma famille qui connaissait mon secret et avec qui je pouvais partager… _quelque chose_. Expérimenter…

Je rougis, et Nahuel crut sans doute qu'il était gêné par cette proximité entre lui et moi, car il avait encore serré plus fort son corps contre le mien. Rapprochant son visage du mien, j'en devins encore plus écarlate. Il dut se dire que c'était une bonne occasion pour… Il devait penser qu'il me plaisait un tant soi peu.

Respirant un grand bol d'air, il tenta une approche. Doucement, sûrement… Je frémis en apercevant la texture délicieuse et polie de son doigt sur ma joue.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête !? » pensai-je. J'avais envie de le crier.

- « Euh, non, murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour Nahuel.

- Hein ? »

Je venais de lui mettre un vent sans m'en rendre compte. Oups ! L'hybride tenta de faire bonne figure, mais je devinais que derrière cette façade, je venais de le blesser dans son égo.

Mais je n'avais pas à me laisser guider par un sentiment stupide de frustration !

Pas vrai ?

**Chanson :** Welcome to the Masquerade – Thousand Foot Krutch


	6. The Bright Side

**Rising Shine**

**Voilà le chapitre 5 :) J'ai eu du mal à écrire, ayant fait plusieurs jets, mais j'ai enfin réussi à le concrétiser ~.- **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 5,** The Bright Side

« _L'absence diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu._ »

François de La Rochefoucauld, _Maximes_.

*****

Hahaha ! Que j'étais ignoble, oui ! Vraiment ignoble ! Mais c'avait été tellement jouissif de l'avoir vu ainsi, en y repensant bien. J'allais finir par devenir fan à force de ressasser ces vilaines et succulentes images. Son effarement, sa déception dans ses yeux, ses lèvres frémissantes de désir inachevé, le fait qu'il eût été piqué au vif… Et surtout sa confiance inébranlable dans ses atouts de séduction ! Merveilleux ! Vraiment ! Le petit Nahuel m'avait paru avoir beaucoup d'expériences avec les femmes au travers de la gestuelle de son corps. Une petite part de moi – malgré ma frustration de la veille – m'avait délicatement susurré à l'oreille qu'elle ne tenait pas à être une conquête insignifiante sur sa très, très longue liste… J'étais contente de ne pas m'être laissée aller et d'avoir eu un peu de retenue.

(D'autant plus que mon père l'aurait tué, s'il l'avait su !)

Bon, allez, un peu de sérieux, ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour nourrir de telles pensées ! Je ne savais pas être sérieuse dans mon esprit, en fait.

La semaine avait passé drôlement vite. Nous étions déjà vendredi soir. Effrayant ! Le bal de samedi s'était déroulé sans encombre, malgré le petit « accident », si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, avec Nahuel. Une grande majorité des invités était partie, dont le clan de Denali ce matin. Nous devions d'ailleurs leur rendre visite pour le Nouvel An. Seul était resté le clan des Amazones ainsi que Huilen et Nahuel, qui repartaient pour le Brésil pour le lendemain, dans l'après-midi.

Et ce soir, j'avais décidé de sortir. J'avais été invité à une soirée sympa chez Davis.

« Nahuel ? l'apostrophai-je. »

Il releva la tête, interloqué par mon interpellation. Cela faisait cinq minutes que nous dînions _mes_ spaghettis bolognaise dans le silence le plus complet. Non loin de là se trouvait mes tantes avec leurs conjoints respectifs, en train de jouer à un quelconque jeu de combat sur la PlayStation d'Emmett. Mes parents se trouvaient – comme d'habitude – au cottage et j'ignorais où se trouvaient mes grands-parents. Quant aux Amazones, elles étaient parties chasser. Comme elle ne devait pas se nourrir sur nos terres à cause de la chasse à l'humain, elles se rendaient à un peu plus de trois cent kilomètres d'ici. Elles reviendraient toutes demain matin pour leur départ. Ca m'arrachait une grimace, de savoir qu'elles devaient se déplacer aussi loin pour satisfaire leur soif. Mais bon, cela me tranquillisait quelque peu, en même temps, j'avais quand même des amis à Juneau et parfois, le hasard faisait très mal les choses…

Bref, je reportai mon attention sur le gros chat noir.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ca te dit de sortir, ce soir ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Euh, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange à ma proposition. A moins que… il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas que je voulais tenter de le séduire ? Que je m'étais enfin résignée à succomber à son charme ? M'enfin, tant pis. C'était le cadet de mes problèmes à l'instant actuel.

« Euh… Oui, si tu veux, bégaya-t-il. Mais ta famille sera d'accord ? Tes parents, surtout ?

Honnêtement, je m'en moque même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Je suis invitée à une soirée chez un ami. Accompagne-moi.

Ah ben… Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles seule, dans ce cas. Ce sont tes amis.

Mais non ! Sois pas gêné. Ils s'en fichent. Au contraire, je suis sûre que ça en ravirait plus d'une ! »

Il se figea. J'avais apparemment touché une corde sensible. Pourtant, j'avais jeté ces mots comme ça, comme si c'était banal.

« C'est d'accord. »

Je réalisai alors un truc par rapport à mes réflexions jubilatoires de tout à l'heure. Nahuel avait vraiment couché avec des humaines ! Un hybride ! A moitié-vampire ! A moitié-humain ! Avec des… êtres humains, remplis de chaleur, de vie… facilement cassables…

Incroyable ! Je sentis le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur s'empresser un peu plus fort.

Il ne les avait pas blessées ? Pas tuées ? En fait, je n'en savais strictement rien. Je n'avais émis que des suppositions. Cependant, Nahuel avait paru si sûr de lui, si déterminé. Mes déductions avaient donc porté sur une expérience solide en la matière. Mais qu'en savais-je ? Rien. Je ne devais pas m'emballer comme ça ! Toutefois, c'était intriguant… J'avais envie d'en savoir plus.

Nous finîmes les spaghettis – que l'hybride m'avait confié avoir trouvé très bonnes, au passage. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Ce n'était en réalité que la troisième fois que je m'essayais à confectionner une bonne sauce bolognaise. J'étais fière du résultat, moi-même je m'étais fourvoyée. Emmett avait parié que j'allais contaminer le pauvre Nahuel ! Malgré ma fierté, Je pouvais lui concevoir cela, car je n'excellais pas vraiment dans la cuisine. La première fois que j'avais fait un gâteau au chocolat m'avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans mon avenir culinaire : j'avais oublié de mettre la farine…

Sans perdre plus de temps, j'avertis mes oncles et tantes de mon départ. Le cadran affichait dix-neuf heures trente.

« Chez Davis ? fit Rosalie.

Oui. Rappelez-vous, j'y suis allée avec Hearly il y a deux semaines. Ca s'est bien passé, non ?

Hum… Et tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure ? s'enquit ma tante blonde.

Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je, lassée d'être considérée encore comme une enfant. Mais je serais avec Nahuel, alors il n'y a pas de soucis, hein ?

Et à tes parents ? On leur dit quoi ? Ils vont s'inquiéter !

Tu leur dis que je suis une grande fille responsable, plus un bébé, et que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, me fâchai-je.

Elle a raison, renchérit doucement Alice – son carillon atténua ma brève colère. Renesmée n'est plus une enfant, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule.

On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! Comme tu ne peux pas voir son avenir, c'est toujours difficile de la laisser seule ! »

Non mais c'était quoi, ça !? J'allais bien au lycée tous les jours et personne ne me jetait de pierre. Et personne ne s'y était opposé non plus. Je ne voyais donc pas le problème. Cependant, Rosalie me jouait toujours la même scène lorsque je sortais seule ou avec des amis. Elle agissait de manière encore plus excessive que ma propre mère !

Je perdis ma patience et partis sans attendre de réelle réponse. Seules les protestations de moins en moins convaincantes de Rosalie me parvinrent aux oreilles, et Alice et Jasper tentaient de la consoler.

Nahuel me suivit jusqu'à la BMW sans me réprimander ou me dire quoi que ce soit sur mon haussement de ton à l'encontre de ma tante. Intérieurement, je l'en remerciais. Cela m'aurait encore plus agacée de répondre à ses questions ou à ses possibles reproches.

Au dehors, pour une fois, on pouvait admirer les étoiles. Toutefois, je n'en eus pas le loisir car le froid à dents glacées me mordait avec avidité. Vite, je me réchauffai dans la voiture. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur et que je mis le contact, il rigola.

« Quoi ? m'étonnai-je en allumant la lumière au dessus de nos têtes.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais… tu supportes très mal le froid ! Tu trembles !

Ah, ça… ouais. Ca doit venir de ma mère. Lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle n'aimait pas le froid non plus. Puis après, elle s'est habituée… Dans mon cas, j'ai l'impression que je ne m'y ferais jamais ! C'est insupportable ! »

Il se contenta de rire doucement, et je pus me concentrer à nouveau sur la route illuminée. Davis habitait au centre-ville, dans un immense appartement qui pouvait bien accueillir trente personnes au moins sans problèmes.

Puis, me revint les questions qui me brûlaient la langue.

« Euh, Nahuel ?

Hum ?

Je peux être indiscrète ?

Bah, oui. Ne te gêne pas !

Parfait, lui souris-je de toutes mes dents et il prit alors peur. C'est à propos de samedi dernier. »

Un bref regard à son encontre m'apprit qu'il était tendu.

« Tu voulais m'embrasser, pas vrai ? le taquinai-je.

Je pense que c'était assez clair comme ça.

En effet, admis-je, goguenarde. C'était trop tôt pour ça. »

J'avais conscience de faire renaître des doux espoirs dans son cœur. Un autre regard en biais me l'approuva. Enfin, ce n'était toutefois pas de ça dont je voulais m'entretenir avec lui. S'il retentait sa chance dans la soirée, je l'éconduirais avec toute la courtoisie dont je disposais pour ce faire.

« T'as de l'expérience, je suppose ?

Ah, oui, rigola-t-il, et j'en fus drôlement surprise. J'ai toujours eu cette habitude là… mais, là… dans ce cas, c'était différent.

Différent ? Mais, attends une minute ! m'exclamai-je, les joues rosies. Ca veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait, avec des humaines !? Des vampires !?

Bien sûr. Je ne me suis pas inscris dans un couvent. »

Abasourdie fut le mot qui me correspondait bien en ce moment.

« Avec des… humains, balbutiai-je. Avec des humains… Avec des humains… Mais c'est super dangereux ! »

Il me fallut le plus grand mal pour ne pas transcrire mes émotions sur ma conduite. Mes mains tremblaient pour un rien, alors, là, sous le choc de la révélation ! C'était encore pire ! Heureusement, j'entrapercevais parmi les néons de la ville l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Davis.

« Hum, non. Je ne suis pas complètement vampire, alors je n'ai pas la même force qu'eux, m'apprit-il avec douceur. Et puis, j'ai appris à contrôler ma soif. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur lors d'un rapport physique. J'ai énormément d'années d'expérience derrière moi. Je n'ai jamais fait mal à quelqu'un de cette… manière. Et puis, je tâche toujours de ne jamais revoir les filles humaines avec qui j'ai eu des aventures. »

Woah… Sans m'en rendre compte, je me garai sur le parking juste à côté de l'immeuble sans le moindre encombre. Mon regard éberlué toujours planté dans celui de l'hybride, je restais encore sous le choc. Pourquoi était-il aussi grand, d'ailleurs ? Je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre. En effet, je ne pouvais nier que Nahuel était un bel homme. Un très bel homme, si je pouvais me le permettre. Il avait du charme, des yeux envoûtants, une certaine aisance dans la parole. Je ne pouvais que comprendre ça. Au départ, Nahuel m'avait semblé quelqu'un de timide, mais il n'en était rien. Mais avec des humains… Je n'en avais pas beaucoup entendu parler mais j'avais cru comprendre que la première fois de ma mère avec papa n'avait pas été des plus… faciles. Il aurait pu la tuer ! Enfin, s'il disait qu'il ne faisait jamais de mal, je le croyais sur paroles. Quelles raisons aurait-il pour me mentir ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne te ferai pas l'amour ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Sa réplique eut pour don de me faire redescendre sur Terre. Je lui administrai un regard peu amène, bien que sa plaisanterie m'ait arraché un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ?

Pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Disons que… sur ce genre de sujets, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de conversations sérieuses avec ma famille. Je connais très peu de choses, tu sais.

Heureusement ! railla-t-il. Tu n'as que sept ans, je te signale !

T'es un marrant, toi. En même temps, l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ou quelque chose d'approchant. Et la vision que j'ai de tout ça n'est pas tout à fait définie. Pour l'instant, l'amour et le désir dans ma conception des choses sont des sensations liées. Mais ça, c'est à cause de l'image que me renvoie mes parents… Pour toi, c'est différent je suppose ? »

Il ne répondit pas. De plus, il avait fait exprès de baisser le visage, ce qui augmentait encore plus mon malaise car je ne pouvais pas décrypter ses sentiments. Un ange passa et il crut bon de sortir enfin de la voiture. Je l'imitai, et lorsque je me trouvais devant lui, je le gratifiai d'un sourire charmant.

« Et tu l'aurais fait avec moi, si j'avais accepté de t'embrasser ? »

Malgré tout, j'étais flattée que quelqu'un ressente du désir à mon encontre. Ce soir, je découvrais une sensation qui m'était jusqu'à ce jour totalement inconnue. Jamais Jacob ne m'avait regardé comme l'avait fait Nahuel samedi dernier. Et ni comme ce soir, d'ailleurs. Nonobstant, les frémissements le long de mon dos continuaient de faire des va-et-vient.

« Ce serait mentir si je te disais non. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait quand même, j'aurais écouté la raison qui me l'interdisait.

Ah, oui, fis-je d'un ton faussement lugubre en m'avançant vers la grande porte de l'immeuble pour appeler Davis à son interphone. Mon père t'aurait tué, pas vrai ?

Il n'y a pas que ça, rit-il. En fait, je te respecte beaucoup. Pour toi, car je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ces sentiments comme l'amour et le désir. J'aurais refusé que tu ne sois qu'une… conquête banale et grotesque dans ma liste. Ce n'est pas possible. Je m'en serais terriblement voulu. »

Mes doutes venaient de se fonder. Un long et strident frisson parcourut alors mon échine. Alors, à lui aussi, mon charme lui était irrésistible. C'était comme avec ma famille et mes amis. Personne ne pouvait me _résister_. J'étais prête à parier que Nahuel accepterait de décrocher la lune pour moi si je lui demandais tout de suite. Bon, quand même pas mais… il m'accordait un peu trop d'attention pour que cela ne fût que de l'amitié.

Pff, c'était d'une niaiserie complète ce qu'il venait de dire !

Pour réponse, je ne pus que lui accorder un sourire confiant. Ca lui suffisait.

Alors, j'appelai Davis à l'interphone qui nous invita à rentrer. Heureusement, la présence de Nahuel ne le gênerait pas du tout.

En toquant à sa porte, ce ne fut pas lui qui vint nous ouvrir mais Hearly.

« Nessie ! s'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras avec toute son exubérance, heureuse de me voir.

Hearly, la prévins-je gentiment. Si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant, je te jure que ça va mal se passer entre nous. »

Elle pouffa, et nous laissa nous infiltrer chez Davis. Il avait beaucoup de chance ! Un week-end sur deux, le petit Davis se trouvait seul chez lui, sans ses parents, qui aimaient beaucoup vadrouiller en couple. Cela lui laissait donc l'occasion de pouvoir organiser des fêtes assez sympas. Ce soir, en revanche, ce n'était qu'une petite soirée tranquille entre amis. Une dizaine de personnes maximum. Je repérai Elliot et Zack en train de jouer sur la PlayStation Quatre à qui je dus crier dessus pour qu'il remarque ma présence. Les autres invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

L'appartement où vivait Davis était très grand et assez spacieux. Dès lors qu'on ouvrait la porte, on tombait nez à nez avec le salon, un espace bien propre, éclairé et sentant bon le jasmin. L'aspect de la pièce avait pour thème le style Shabby Chic – une technique idéale pour faire des rénovations de charme sur les meubles afin de conférer à la pièce un style un peu vieillot. Toutefois, Davis avait, pour l'occasion, installer toutes ses affaires (sa console de jeux, son paquet de jeux vidéos, son ordinateur, une grande table où se trouvaient tous les mets de la soirée).

J'avais encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à autant d'odeurs humaines concentrées dans une aussi petite pièce, néanmoins j'estimais avoir assez de contrôle sur ma personne.

« C'est toi, le fameux Jacob ? demanda Hearly, dans toute son innocence, à l'attention de Nahuel. »

Nahuel ne fut pas surpris, au contraire, il en rit. Tant mieux, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'en mordre la lèvre inférieure. L'hybride avait dû percevoir les soudains battements de mon cœur affolé par l'évocation de mon loup-garou. Zut ! Pourquoi ça me faisait toujours un tel effet !?

« Hum, non. Moi, c'est Nahuel.

Ah ! Enchantée, pour ma part, c'est Hearly. Et puis là, t'as Davis, lui expliqua-t-elle en montrant chacune des personnes présentes, et Elliot, mon copain qui s'acharne bêtement sur la manette et Zack. »

Les trois garçons vinrent à son encontre et je fus contente qu'ils s'entendent tous très vite. Nahuel avait une certaine facilité pour s'adapter aux humains, j'en fus heureuse.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici !? T'es super bronzé ! s'étonna Davis en lui servant un verre de bière. »

Oups ! J'avais omis ce détail. Dans ma famille, personne ne buvait d'alcool et pour ma part, il m'arrivait de temps en temps de jouer aux rebelles. J'espérais que cela ne gênerait pas Nahuel. Et, une fois de plus, à ma plus grande surprise, il accepta le verre et n'en fut pas du tout offusqué. Au contraire, il paraissait apprécier le goût. Enfin, il y avait bien plus pire qu'un simple verre de bière.

« Non, je suis du Brésil.

Du Brésil !? s'enflamma Hearly, soudainement proche de mon ami. Je comprends mieux ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas, c'est un beau pays, pas vrai ?

Oui, un pays magnifique. D'ailleurs, j'ai invité Nessie à venir pendant les vacances de Pâques. »

En moins de rien, Hearly se retrouva à mes côtés, sur le grand canapé blanc, des étoiles plein les globes oculaires.

« Méchante ! Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Emmène-moi avec toi !

Si tu veux, sauf que je ne payerai pas ton billet.

Hé ! s'énerva Elliot, secouant sa frange indocile, juste à mes côtés. »

Cependant, il ne put protester plus longtemps car Hearly s'en était immédiatement retournée auprès de Davis et Nahuel. De suite, je soupçonnai une nouvelle discorde entre mes deux amis. Une fois de plus, j'allais devoir jouer les entremetteuses pour faire partir à nouveau leur duo d'un bon pied.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? m'enquis-je auprès d'Elliot. »

Il resta renfrogné, callant plus son dos contre le moelleux du canapé, tandis que Zack restait mort de rire.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû emmener ton ami ! Elliot est jaloux, là ! Mate sa tronche !

Pff, tu parles !

Si tu es jaloux, commençai-je en arquant un sourcil, va la voir au lieu de rester les bras croisés, en train de te morfondre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Elliot s'en alla récupérer sa dulcinée, avec un peu de réticence cependant. Bon, une nouvelle dispute a dû éclater entre eux deux. Deux mois que je les connais, et l'entente de ce petit couple reposait sur des bases très fragiles. Quel dommage !

*

En avant la musique !

Mon rêve à partir de ce jour était de me faire connaître à partir de cette arme-là. Certains préféraient la puissance des mots écrits sur le papier, d'autres les armes matérielles à feu, d'autres utilisaient leur pouvoir de séduction, et moi… c'était la musique et rien d'autre que la musique.

Je comptais bien imposer mon nom, gravé en lettres d'or s'il le fallait, dans le milieu. C'était le rêve que je poursuivais depuis des années, désormais. Le rêve qui m'accrochait dans ce monde, le rêve que j'atteindrais, peu importait le prix qu'il fallait payer.

Mon contrat venait d'être signer.

J'en avais la preuve formelle : la récompense souriante d'Aaron Flex et le stylo trônant fièrement sur la feuille à signer du contrat que je possédais dans mes mains.

« Je vous remercie de me confier votre fille, monsieur Cullen, énonça le metteur en scène fièrement. Je vous promets que je prendrais soin d'elle.

On dirait que je pars pour un grand voyage ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est tout à fait normal, rétorqua Carlisle d'une voix bienveillante. Je compte sur vous pour réaliser ses rêves. Elle place une grande confiance en vous, ainsi que moi, bien évidemment. »

Allez, assez des grands discours !

Comme dans mon état civil je n'avais pas officiellement dix-huit ans (hélas), j'avais aussi besoin de la signature d'un tuteur pour m'engager dans un travail comme compositrice. Mon père, Edward, ne pouvait pas se présenter avec ce statut devant Aaron. Carlisle avait donc dû venir. D'ailleurs, Carlisle et Esmé, dans les registres officiels, étaient mes vrais parents : bien sûr, j'avais été la dernière adoptée de la famille après que mes parents m'eurent abandonnée. Oh ! Pauvre de moi ! Bon, assez blaguer.

Nous étions dans un restaurant huppé de la ville de Juneau. Les lustres, les tables aux décorations exquises de luxure, la couleur rouge – la préférée des riches -, les vêtements des serveurs, la qualité des plats servis, le vice qui régnait dans les regards des personnes aisées du restaurant dont on entendait la sonorité particulière de leurs voix empreintes d'orgueil de richesse et les transparentes pièces d'or qui étaient bercées dans leur carte de crédit, tout ici le prouvait.

Installés à une table ronde, à la belle nappe rouge – bien sûr –, la table débarrassée de toute chose à l'exception de deux flûtes à champagne dûment envahies d'un beau et pétillant liquide jaune, nous discutions des dernières modalités du contrat qui m'incombait désormais. Je ne me lassai pas d'observer Aaron, ses gestes, ses faciales. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, alors que normalement, cela aurait dû être le contraire, il me _fascinait_. J'adorais l'aura qui se dégageait de ce personnage déroutant. Ca, il l'était. C'était quelqu'un que je sentais très bien… mais en même temps, je ne parvenais pas à discerner ses intentions, ce à quoi il aspirait exactement.

« Je vous ferai passer la copie du contrat par mon frère dès lundi, mademoiselle Cullen. Cela ne vous gêne pas ? Auquel cas…

Non, pas du tout, le rassurai-je. Tant que nous l'avons. Ne vous tracassez pas pour si peu.

Bon eh bien, parfait ! Que rajoutez de plus ? Trinquons. »

Carlisle esquissa une grimace cependant que je trinquais avec Aaron. C'était la seule exception à la règle, ce soir-là. Je me délectai en secret du goût du champagne sous les œillades indiscrètes du metteur en scène. Il semblerait que mon plan n'ait pas fonctionnée correctement : malgré la crise qu'avait dû lui faire subir sa femme, il en pinçait toujours pour moi. A croire que c'était le cas de tous les « mâles » que je croisais… Eh bien. Ca ne me gênait pas le moins du monde, je pourrais donc continuer à charrier indirectement cette… blonde !

Niark, niark.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, Aaron nous raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture.

« Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, monsieur Flex, dit Carlisle en lui serrant la main.

Appelez-moi Aaron ! se fâcha-t-il avec finesse. Il faut se débarrasser de toutes ces politesses superflues ! Surtout que nous allons bientôt devenir intimes…

Ok, Aaron ! m'écriai-je sans me gêner, appréciant le sous-entendu. A l'année prochaine, dans ce cas. J'ai hâte de commencer ! Ca va passer super lentement. Je déprime déjà.

Ne vous en faites pas, je suis persuadé que le temps passera vite et que ce sera demain que l'on se verra. Ca passe vite, _très_ vite. »

Nous le saluâmes une ultime fois, non sans que j'eusse scruté ses prunelles toujours aussi inébranlables, et montâmes dans la voiture. Carlisle attaqua d'emblée le sujet de la soirée, une fois que le trajet fut entamé. J'aurais plutôt aimé être tranquille avec le paysage étoilé dans le reflet des yeux, bercée par le son et la quiétude des pneus qui roulaient sur le goudron.

« Je crois qu'Edward aurait dû venir avec nous, ou alors à ma place, lança-t-il sur un ton évasif.

Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Aaron Flex est quelqu'un de très difficile à décrypter dans ses gestes. »

Alors, Carlisle aussi avait remarqué le mystère épais autour d'Aaron. En même temps, qui aurait pu y rester insensible ? Cet homme était quelqu'un des plus intrigants ! J'étais contente de ne pas être la seule à l'avoir ressenti.

« Personnellement, le repris-je afin de dissiper ses doutes, il me fait plutôt rire. C'est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis persuadée. »

Cette semi-affirmation me fit le plus grand bien, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

*

« _Bon, demain c'est le grand jour, pas vrai ?_ m'affirma-t-il d'une manière suggestive. »

Eclatant de rire, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, aux anges. En musique d'arrière-fond, à doux volume, j'avais mis l'album éponyme du duo Zézé Di Camargo e Luciano, donné par Zafrina. Ils étaient très connus, ces deux frères, au Brésil. Ils chantaient le plus souvent des chansons d'amour ; et je devais affirmer qu'elles étaient très belles, en particulier les chansons à la guitare telle que _E O Amor_ sur laquelle j'avais eu un coup de cœur. Je devrais appeler Zafrina pour penser à la remercier de cette découverte musicale.

La musique correspondait à l'instant présent. La neige était revenue hanter Juneau – et donc provoquer de nouvelles convulsions de froideur en moi, annonçant un Noël des plus classiques, ancrés dans les clichés.

« Oui, j'ai hâte ! lui confiai-je. Dommage que je n'ai pas de machine à faire accélérer le temps. Crois-moi que je m'en serais servie depuis longtemps !

_De toute façon, elle refuserait d'obéir à une folle comme toi !_

Très drôle !

_Jasper doit avoir pas mal de boulot avec une boule de nerfs comme toi dans les parages. Il doit être fatigué, nan ? _blagua-t-il. »

Je grimaçai, à l'autre bout du fil, mon loup ne cessait de rire. Ne faisait-il pas trembler les murs de chez lui ? Je devais éloigner mon blackberry de mon oreille pour ne pas avoir des problèmes d'audition. Effrayant !

Eh oui, pour le lendemain… je verrais Jacob. Mon Jacob. Ca faisait plus de deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je me réjouissais d'avance de la semaine à venir.

« Jasper ne ressent pas la fatigue, bêta ! Et puis, tu sais, il y a bien pire que moi…

_Ah oui ? Dis-moi._

Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Hearly. Elle a vraiment hâte de faire ta connaissance. »

Ce qui m'ôtait une nouvelle torsion des lèvres. J'avais raconté à Jacob l'impatience grandissante de mon amie et surtout la petite mésaventure avec Nahuel, il y avait deux semaines. D'ailleurs, j'étais plutôt heureuse que cette légère interférence n'eut eu aucune conséquence sur le petit couple. Je m'en serais voulue à mort, sinon !

« _La petite infidèle !_

Ne t'en fais pas. Tu la rencontreras bien assez vite, elle n'a pas arrêté de me casser les pieds toute la semaine.

_Ah, heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation…_

Oh, serais-tu rentré en contact avec mon amie sans que je ne le sache ? plaisantai-je.

_Hum, non. Je veux dire que tu n'es pas la seule à te faire harceler, toi aussi. _

Que s'est-il passé ? m'enquis-je. »

Euh ?

« _Non rien, c'est juste Leah… Elle m'énerve. Pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire. _»

Leah ?

Mon regard s'assombrit.

Je me rappelai de la dernière fois, à La Push, le jour de l'accident. Je me souvins avoir été gênée par ses œillades… colériques.

« Pourquoi ? On n'énerve pas quelqu'un sans raison.

_Dans son cas, oui_, grommela-t-il. _J'ignore si c'est par rapport avec sa mère… Seth a bien tenté de la calmer mais bon. D'ailleurs, à propos de Seth, ca y est ! Il a demandé Elisha en fiançailles._ »

Elisha était une petite femme toute brune dont Seth s'était imprégné trois ans auparavant. Bien que je m'en réjouissais, ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

« Avec sa mère ?

_Euh… oui. Charlie a une liaison avec elle. Ca fait longtemps maintenant, quatre ans ! Mais ils ont toujours voulu le cacher. Ca leur donnait l'impression de trahir la mémoire d'Harry. Enfin, ils semblent heureux ensemble, tu sais… Sauf que, depuis, Leah est très irritable. _»

Oh… Charlie…

« Maman est au courant ?

_Maintenant que je le suis, ainsi que toute la réserve, je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'il avoue tout à Bella. _

Ca ne pose aucun problème à maman. D'ailleurs, elle serait rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe de Charlie correctement. Depuis ma naissance ! Après tout, Renée a bien refait sa vie, je ne vois pas en quoi ça poserait problème. Surtout avec Sue.

_Tu connais Renée ?_ s'étonna-t-il. _Moi-même je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais bon…_

Non, et je le regrette. J'espérais que maman l'inviterait à venir passer Noël avec nous. J'en ai parlé avec elle, elle ne veut pas. Ca fait six ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vue ! Elle n'a pas envie de la mêler à notre secret car Renée était très sensible et qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix qu'elle vive une vie normale. Ca peut se comprendre, mais Charlie, lui, vit très bien avec. Bon, je sais qu'il n'est pas véritablement au courant, mais il sait que nous sommes _quelque chose_.

_Charlie est plus résistant que Renée, je pense !_ rigola Jacob, semblant se rappeler d'un bon souvenir. _Ne te biles pas pour ça. Bella a toujours pris les bonnes décisions._ »

Sans doute… Même s'il m'avait déjà réconforté à propos de ça, je n'aimais pas quand il parlait de ma mère. Surtout ainsi.

« Tu as raison. Mais… pour Leah ? Elle vit toujours chez sa mère ?

_Non ! Elle a déménagé, depuis. Elle vit à Seattle. La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, elle était là pour des vacances. Et là, rebelote ! Ca fait deux semaines qu'elle est ici, elle compte passer les vacances de Noël avec sa famille. Seth vient avec sa fiancée. Et en plus, elle a appris qu'Emily était tombée enceinte. Je suppose que ça a dû lui faire un choc, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus. _

Un choc ? Elle est toujours amoureuse de Sam ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! _s'exaspéra-t-il. _Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fiche à Seattle depuis trois ans ! Tu sais, à partir du moment où elle est devenue… loup-garou… elle ne se considérait même plus comme une femme. Elle est devenue infertile, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Et donc, elle ne pourra jamais s'imprégner. Elle n'arrive pas à s'accepter._ »

La pauvre ! Bon, j'imaginais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on eût pitié d'elle mais… cette situation devait être ingérable.

« C'est vraiment dommage pour elle… Elle doit chercher un peu d'affection, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'embête.

_Quelle joie ! Je préfèrerais que ce soit une autre qui m'embête, si tu vois de qui je veux parler ! _

T'inquiète, gloussai-je tendrement. Hearly remplira cette tâche à merveille ! »

Hum. Il se présentait comme bien remonter contre Leah, quand même. Je décidai de lui changer un peu les idées, en abordant des sujets plus prospères.

« Vivement demain ! »

Jake, Jake, Jake… j'allais enfin _te_ retrouver. Tout : ton odeur intense et inégalable, la force de tes bras, tes blagues constantes, ta chaleur éblouissante…

Son absence m'avait laissé un drôle de goût sur la langue. Que devais-je en penser ? Finalement, est-ce que je pouvais lutter contre l'imprégnation ? Rha ! Je n'en avais pas envie !

J'adorais Jacob… C'était mon grand-frère, mon protecteur à vie, mon loup. La personne qui avait déclenché, ensuite, des premiers émois amoureux en moi…

La suite n'en demeurait qu'évidente. Surtout avec le phénomène d'imprégnation.

--

**Chanson :** The Bright Side – We Shot The Moon


	7. I want you

**Rising Shine**

**

* * *

**

Bonjouuur à toutes et à tous ^_^ Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! =)

Je suis un peu longue mais voici le chapitre 6 de Rising Shine. Il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir le publier aujourd'hui :)

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**, I want you

« _Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder._ »

Oscar Wilde.

*****

_Et si tu n'existais pas…  
__Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais ?  
__Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi,  
__Sans espoir et sans regrets._

_Et si tu n'existais pas…  
__Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé.  
__Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi :  
__Simplement pour te créer  
__Et pour te regarder._

- « En version acoustique ? s'étonna la voix.

- Ouais, t'aimes pas ? J'ai un peu dû l'arranger à ma manière mais ça correspond plutôt bien à l'original.

- Ca va. Ce n'est pas le genre de chansons que j'écoute mais j'aime bien. Et tu fais quoi au piano, sinon ?

- Michael Nyman : _The Sacrifice_. Je travaille dessus en ce moment, mais je galère un peu au niveau de la rapidité sur certains passages.

- Oh ! L'année dernière, à un gala de patinage, j'ai dû faire une chorée dessus ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui connaît cette musique. C'est vraiment sympa que tu la joues. »

Je souris. J'aimais bien Michael Nyman en tant que compositeur au piano. Son album, éponyme justement, était vraiment très bon. Un peu tristounet, mais très bien. C'était à écouter lors des « heures déprime » – ce qui, dans mon cas, ne m'arrivait pas souvent.

J'avais promis à Hearly de lui présenter Jacob. Et, comme le souhaitait la coutume et le poncif de l'éternelle amoureuse célibataire, en repensant à lui, mon cœur s'emballa sans que je ne l'eusse prévu. Telle une adolescente en manque cruel d'amour, petite précision : de câlins et de tendresse autre que celle d'une famille. Bien sûr ! Quelle ironie ! Si j'avais été un personnage de papier dans un manga japonais, j'aurais versé des fausses larmes à flot. Finalement, j'étais une fille bien futile pour m'exciter pour un garçon. Mais bon, c'étaient les aléas de la vie. Je me devais d'accepter ça.

Tant bien que mal, je me consolais en disant que ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui. Non, pas dans le sens qu'il fût exceptionnel, parfait à mes yeux, l'être qu'il me faut et tout le toutim qu'une adolescente amoureuse pourrait sortir à ses amies pour se justifier dans une niaiserie dégoulinante. Nan. Ca, tout le monde le savait très bien. On connaissait ce refrain par cœur, hélas. Nan, juste que j'étais attachée à un Indien mesurant quasiment deux mètres par un lien mystique, invisible, envieux et incassable qu'on nommait chez les Quileutes _imprégnation_ et qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou… Là, par contre, une adolescente normale se serait immédiatement tailladée les veines car elle se serait dit : « je suis folle, tarée ! Je suis débile ! ». Mwahahaha. Ok, ce n'était pas drôle… Je venais d'insinuer, sans le vouloir, que ma mère n'avait pas été une adolescente normale lorsqu'elle avait tenu, envers et contre tout, à entretenir une relation avec mon père. Ce n'était pas vraiment gentil.

Cependant, elle avait tout de même eu ce brin déluré pour s'approcher d'un vampire… Enfin, je ne pouvais pas savoir, n'étant pas une humaine à cent pour cent. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Merci maman !! Heureusement que papa ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, sinon j'aurais eu droit à un sale quart d'heure.

Comme Hearly la squatteuse restait chez nous, il avait fallu que mes deux véritables parents s'en fussent de la petite maisonnette. Ils reviendraient dans la soirée, peu après le départ de mon amie. Contrairement à ma première idée, et en y ayant bien réfléchi, ça ne devait pas du tout les déranger, au contraire. En plus, ils aimaient bien changer et voir d'autres murs que ceux du cottage – reproduction parfaite de l'ancien dans la petite bourgade de Forks –. Ils n'avaient pas eu envie de se destituer ce beau cadeau d'Esmé alors ils l'avaient fait reconstruire par des professionnels en un temps record. C'était assez mignon, ce petit côté chez eux qui les poussait à conserver la moindre trace de leurs souvenirs. C'était un beau coffret qu'ils tenaient à garder enivrer autour d'eux.

Le fameux Docteur Cullen et sa très belle femme se présentaient donc comme mes deux parents biologiques aux yeux de ma petite blonde. Quant à mes autres « frères », ils étaient partis chasser. Eux aussi reviendraient le soir, peu après son départ afin d'accueillir Jacob « comme il se devait » si je reprenais les termes de ma tante un brin elle aussi excentrique. Carlisle, de son côté, était parti chercher notre invité d'une semaine à l'aéroport. J'avais dû rester à la maison afin de m'occuper de la petite Hearly qui trépignait encore plus d'impatience que moi à l'idée de rencontrer un _loup-garou_. Certes, elle était censée l'ignorer mais dès qu'elle le verrait, je ne pensais pas qu'elle témoignerait d'une réaction des plus banales. Je guetterais la peur, l'anxiété, un ressenti inquiétant qu'elle ne chercherait pas à approfondir cependant, de se retrouver face à quelqu'un de peu commun.

Face à Nahuel qui paraissait comme moi, un tantinet normal, en dépit de sa beauté extraordinaire, et qui pourrait se fondre dans la masse des humains, elle avait conservé une attitude tranquille et enthousiaste. Face à Jacob, je ne savais pas trop… En plus, ce n'était pas un ado. Bonjour les reproches et exclamations !

Hearly se désaltéra la gorge par un chocolat chaud fumant que venait de nous apporter ma grand-mère. D'ailleurs, je pouvais sentir sur ma langue le fumet délicat d'un doux repas à l'italienne.

Dix-huit heures vingt trois. L'heure tournait.

- « Tu as vu le sujet de la disserte d'anglais ? Je ne comprends rien ! »

C'était le cadet de mes soucis. J'avais tendance à faire mes devoirs au dernier moment. En guise de réponse, je lui offris un hochement de tête rêveur.

- « Ca va mieux avec Elliot ? demandai-je, en gardant un œil fixe sur mon cadran digital.

- Elliot ? Pff, tu parles ! J'en ai marre de lui. S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose !

- Pas possible, rigolai-je avec douceur. Je vais être super occupée avec Aaron à la rentrée, autour du projet de la comédie. Ca ne va pas être facile si je dois en plus jouer les entremetteuses !

- Il me tarde de voir ça ! C'est combien de musiques, déjà ?

- Trois. Il voulait que je chante aussi, mais ce n'était pas possible sinon il aurait fallu m'intégrer à la comédie. »

Elle partagea ma petite allégresse. Je remarquai alors qu'Esmé quittait la maison, laissant bouillir ce que je supposais en identifiant mieux l'odeur, des pâtes salées. Une minute, je m'interrogeai sur son départ puis me dis que cela ne faisait rien. Je pris alors l'initiative de confier un petit truc à mon amie.

- « Dans le contrat, rajoutai-je, peu sûre de moi, il y avait une clause qui stipulait que je pouvais partir en tournée avec Aaron, du moins, dans l'Amérique dès le mois de juillet.

- Ah oui ? C'est super, ça ! Tu vas partir alors ?

- J'sais pas. Mon père ne veut pas. Enfin, disons qu'il n'est pas très motivé pour me laisser partir… Aaron ne… Enfin, il ne fait pas très confiance à Aaron.

- Comme c'est ironique ! me dit-elle sur un ton aigre. Il va déjà te laisser travailler avec lui. Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Mouais… Je _veux_ partir, moi. Les musiques seront jouées en live, tu vois, comme c'est du rock et pour que ça donne plus de pulse et d'énergie. J'ai vraiment envie de jouer et ne pas laisser mon travail à d'autres. Il faut qu'on voie que j'ai participé, un tant soit peu, à ce projet. »

Hearly m'approuva avec un immense sourire de satisfaction. Mon vrai père, Edward donc, savait très bien que je m'opposais fermement à leur décision de ne pas me lancer dans cette tournée. Pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Simplement parce qu'il avait _peur_, pas de me laisser seule sans défense, mais d'un _humain_ !

Mwahaha ! C'était le comble pour un vampire, ça !

Ca pouvait paraître absurde, mais je pris conscience de l'amplitude de la persuasion des yeux inquiétants de ce fameux Aaron. Il avait réussi, sans le savoir, à effrayer toute une famille de puissants vampires alors qu'il n'en avait rencontré qu'un seul parmi elle, à savoir Carlisle, et même pas mon père ! « Trop fort, ce mec ! »

Je dus retenir mes larmes d'hilarité avec force. Hearly n'aurait sinon pas compris le pourquoi de mon fou rire, que je savais si je le laissais aller, incontrôlable. Toutefois, je laissai échapper un petit reniflement. Rien de bien glamour, mais soit.

Nan, il devait y avoir autre chose avec Aaron dont je n'avais pas été témoin…

Ce fut à ce moment là que j'entendis grincer le chuintement des pneus de la voiture de Carlisle, se garant doucement devant chez nous, le parterre tapissé de neige en poudre, fraîchement tombée cette nuit. Esmé en profita pour revenir.

- « Jacob est arrivé, mon bébé ! »

Tout à l'heure, mon cœur s'était emballé. Là, il eut un raté. Doucement, il se lacéra au souvenir d'un baiser pas très élogieux pour mon égo… Vite, je fis déguerpir ces mauvaises pensées dont je ne compris pas tout à fait l'origine et me concentrai pour composer un visage serein. Exercice difficile, car je jubilais de cette nouvelle rencontre avec mon Jacob.

J'espérais un nouveau départ, un meilleur souvenir à conserver dans les bras de mon loup-garou.

Hearly perçut mon angoisse.

- « J'le savais que tu sortais avec lui, l'entendis-je murmurer d'une voix complice. »

Rien à carrer. « Sortir avec un garçon »… je trouvais cette expression d'une idiotie sans aucune saveur, dénuée d'intelligence. « On est ensemble », aussi. « C'est mon copain », pareil. Enfin, je ne savais trop… Tous ces petits noms d'amour m'écœuraient un peu. Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les employer pour ma personne et que j'étais furieusement jalouse.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la bise violente et froide me mordit la peau. J'avais omis ce petit détail et cela me mit, pendant un bref instant, de mauvaise humeur.

- « Bonjouuuuur ! salua Hearly en se levant d'un bond du canapé, débordante d'énergie. »

Je me préoccupai rapidement de l'odeur de Carlisle, et m'accommodai bien vite à l'autre odeur que je venais de repérer dans la salle. Une senteur sauvage, boisée, qui confirmait l'environnement Indien de l'invité.

- « C'est toi, Jacob ? »

Je fus surprise par l'intonation pépère dans la voix de mon amie. Avait-elle bien vite dissimulée sa stupeur ? Où était-elle dans son état normal ? La peur ne l'avait pas envahie ? Je l'entendis émettre des commentaires sur la taille impressionnante de l'Indien. Eh bah dis donc… Sans gêne la petite !

Bref, assez penser. Je m'en allai revoir Carlisle – ça me faisait bizarre de l'appeler « papa », j'espérais qu'Hearly n'avait pas remarqué mon rictus. Et me concentrai sur l'autre personne qui m'intéressait vachement plus.

Jacob.

- « Salut, Nessie ! »

Souriante, je lui adressai ce regard comme dans les films. Oui, ce regard avec une lueur impossible à dissimuler tellement elle brille, avec des étoiles plein les globes oculaires. Je pressentis l'impatience d'Hearly à mes côtés, qui mourrait d'envie de voir un baiser où je ne savais quoi encore. Elle était déçue, pour l'instant.

Ma raison m'interdisait de sortir une réplique niaise en ce moment, j'optais donc pour l'humour.

- « Hey ! T'aurais pas encore grandi, toi !? »

Ca faisait un bail que je n'avais pas dû autant levé la tête pour admirer quelqu'un. Je fus heureuse d'apercevoir enfin son visage, lui aussi était gonflé de joie. J'avais envie de lever la main, de tâtonner les courbes de ses joues, de sentir sous mes doigts une texture peu commune et vitale…

- « Et toi, t'aurais pas encore rapetissée, hein ? me nargua-t-il. »

Je lui administrai un coup se voulant agressif sur le bras, mais il en rit. Je le vis un peu tendre les bras, signe d'invitation à ce qui devait paraître une simple accolade amicale. Je le jaugeai, une toute petite grimace flottant sur mes lèvres, puis décidai de me laisser un peu aller.

Heureuse, je me serrai un peu plus fort contre ce corps retrouvé. Profitant au maximum de ces quelques précieuses secondes, je m'imprégnai de la folle odeur de mon loup-garou. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il m'avait trop, bien trop manqué. Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de lui trop longtemps, car pour ce faire, il m'avait fallu beaucoup de tortures d'esprit, trouver de multiples stratagèmes pour me changer les idées. Je pouvais bien me donner des airs de « je n'aime pas les niaiseries et j'embête le monde » mais ça ne marchait pas trop longtemps, même si je me perdais dans ce rôle-là avec brio. Avec douceur, il déposa un baiser furtif sur le sommet de mon crâne avant de… entendre son estomac gargouiller comme une sonnette stridente et désagréable.

Bon, ok, je retirai ce que j'avais dit. Ambiance gâchée !

Finalement, je correspondais bien à « je n'aime pas les niaiseries et j'embête le monde ».

Jacob rit fort, accompagné de Carlisle et Hearly, et je m'écartai de lui, le regardant d'un œil sévère. Il m'ignorait, et discutait brièvement avec Carlisle sur les nouvelles du pays, et ses affaires (à savoir une valise et un autre petit sac) resteraient pour l'instant sur le seuil tant qu'il ne serait pas l'heure de dormir.

- « Hé ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais roté ou je ne sais quoi encore !

- Trop mignon ! commenta la petite blonde avec ironie.

- Vous avez faim ? fit Esmé, avant que je ne m'eus exaspérée davantage. Venez.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Jacob en souriant et en s'avançant vers la cuisine, je crève de faim ! »

Le repas se déroula très bien, dans une ambiance plus que détendue. Jacob se releva être un chouette bavard au plus grand plaisir d'Hearly, qui, en l'épiant bien, observait et décortiquait toutes ses faciales et ses œillades afin de m'en faire un rapport type commando complet la prochaine fois que toutes les deux serions ensemble. On se croirait dans un film américain, avec la fille avide de scoops. Toutefois, c'était légèrement différent avec mon amie : elle n'irait pas le crier sous tous les toits. Enfin, ce talent d'analyse, elle devrait le mettre à l'œuvre dans les dissertations. Cela lui serait beaucoup plus utile.

La discussion tourna surtout autour de la vie de Jacob à La Push, son métier en tant que garagiste, ses fréquentations (dites à demi-mot, cependant !) tout ça… Mon amie semblait littéralement fascinée par mon imprégné. Dans son regard se lisait ce sentiment avec, comme je l'avais supposée – et ma conscience fut soulagée de l'apprendre –, un soupçon d'inquiétude dû à l'effet extraordinaire que lui avait provoqué mon loup-garou.

L'heure de quitter pour Hearly sonna bien vite. Ses parents étaient venus la chercher, et je me rendis enfin compte de l'épisode neigeux se préparait vigoureusement pour la nuit.

- « Passe de bonnes vacances ! me souhaita-t-elle, et je m'empressais de le faire en retour.

- T'inquiètes pas, va !

- Oh et puis, fit-elle en s'approchant de mon oreille afin d'y murmurer : et je trouve ton Jacob très beau et gentil, mais attention… protège-toi. »

Elle me laissa le regard le plus sérieux du monde, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui pouffer – gentiment, bien sûr – au nez. C'était mon deuxième fou rire contenu de la journée, je trouvais que cela faisait déjà beaucoup. La rassurant sur ce point d'un bref regard, elle quitta enfin la maisonnée, non sans avoir remercié une fois de plus « mes parents » bienveillants pour leur charmante hospitalité.

Une fois qu'elle eut quittée, je laissai échapper un peu de mon fou rire. Si elle croyait que personne ne l'avait entendue, malgré sa basse voix… Un instant, je fus gênée alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi et crus que quelqu'un allait émettre un commentaire, enfin, surtout Jacob… Mes grands-parents étaient assez discrets sur le sujet, surtout que le sexe (ce fut étrange de penser ce mot, on dirait que j'étais coincée !) subsistait comme un sujet dit tabou, même si je savais qu'il y avait de grands pratiquants dans cette maison à mon plus grand damne.

Nous attendîmes le retour des autres dans un silence quelque peu apaisant. Sur le canapé, mon loup-garou jouait avec mes cheveux d'or avec une certaine distraction qui ne lui était pas familière. D'ailleurs, Esmé et Carlisle furent grandement étonnés. D'habitude, Jacob et moi avions des discussions amusantes avec énormément de râles et de bruit joyeux. Je savais bien ce qui préoccupait Jacob, mais j'espérais qu'il saurait se contenir face à mon père. Noël approchait bientôt, et je n'avais pas envie de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Cela gâcherait complètement la magie qui s'instaurait chaque année pendant cette période. Pas question que cette année y fasse exception.

D'un œil en coin, j'observai tendrement le bel Indien. Vingt heures quarante-sept, et je n'avais toujours pas encore profité de ces retrouvailles. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : monter enfin à l'étage afin de rester tous les deux ensembles, sans personne aux alentours… Là, oui, je pourrais pleinement (euh non, à moitié) profité de lui. J'envisageai une petite sortie en ville pour le lendemain, afin de discuter seule à seul. On devait traiter de certains points ensemble.

Afin de calmer sa tension, je lui donnai une baffe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil, et il ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdi par mon geste mais sans savoir que dire. Je lui communiquai par le langage des signes de bien se tenir – enfin, de bien contrôler ses pensées pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

- « C'est vrai, soupira-t-il en m'approuvant, puis, en se rappelant de quelque chose, il se précipita sur son petit sac. J'ai un cadeau pour Rosalie ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me frottai le front, toujours aussi faussement agacée face à sa bêtise cependant qu'il sortit le cadeau de ma tante du sac en jubilant. C'était quelque chose de rectangle emballé dans du papier blond. Comme par hasard…

- « Comme_ l'or de ses cheveux_, dit-il sur l'air d'une chanson française avec un accent pas terrible, ce qui m'amusa.

- Francis Cabrel ?

- Ouaip. Merci pour cette chanson d'ailleurs, je l'ai traduite et elle est parfaite !

- De rien, puis en regardant le présent, c'est quoi ?

- Haha, c'est une surprise ! C'est pour… lui témoigner de mon amour (je ris) et enterrer la hache de guerre, me répondit-il d'une voix solennelle.

- Ah ouais ? lançai-je, suspicieuse.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, les voilà ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, apparemment heureux, son cadeau passé sous l'aisselle gauche. Il s'en alla ouvrir la porte comme s'il avait toujours habité ici, et serra dans ses bras avec toute l'exubérance dont il disposait aujourd'hui le premier arrivé. C'était mon père.

Une chance pour lui ! Mon père fut drôlement surpris de cet accueil aussi chaleureux de la part de son ami. Cette scène eut pour don de m'attendrir l'esprit.

Pourtant, cette pensée n'agit sur moi que pour quelques secondes. Grelottante, je demandai vite à ce qu'ils rentrent tous afin de refermer cette fichue porte. J'allais finir par chopper cette maladie qu'on appelait « la crève » si ce froid persistait toujours. Rha ! Quelle idée de venir vivre en Alaska aussi !

- « Heureux de te revoir Jacob ! glosa mon géniteur.

- En pleine forme en plus, rajouta ma mère en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Les retrouvailles allaient de bon train. Je fus contente de retrouver cette ambiance qui m'avait manquée. Mon loup apportait un petit plus de gaieté dans cette maison qui se retrouvait absente lorsqu'il ne demeurait pas entre ces murs. Discrètement, Jacob s'en alla voir Rosalie, qui resta aux aguets quant au soudain regard sympathique de mon loup à son égard.

- « Cadeau, présenta-t-il tout sourire en lui tendant la chose rectangle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répliqua-t-elle, agressive.

- C'est un cadeau d'amitié, allez Blondie (si c'est comme ça qu'il espérait remporter sa sympathie, il était fichu) ! Ce n'est pas une bombe quoi !

- Cela te plaira, en plus ! attesta Alice avec un demi-sourire. »

Sceptique, ma tante défit bon gré mal gré l'emballage et découvrit…

- « Une BD ! Les Blondes, le retour ! C'est le nouvel épisode, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! Tu vois que je suis gentil ! Et, tu aimes le ciné ?

- Hahaha, et tu te crois drôle, Jacob Black !

- Alors, que fait une blonde au cinéma ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle cherche la télécommande ! »

Malgré tout, le compagnon de ma tante esquissa un sourire en la calmant afin qu'elle prenne tout ceci à la rigolade. Les années passaient, et Jacob se plaisait toujours à la taquiner. J'allais devoir le sermonner sur ça.

Impatiente, j'attendais le moment où Jacob dirait qu'il voudrait aller dans la chambre pour le suivre. Je mourrais d'envie de passer du temps avec lui. Bon, apparemment, il se complaisait à discuter avec mes parents. « PAPA !!! Je peux être seule avec Jacob, s'il te plaît ? » Mon message eut pour don d'écarquiller grand les yeux de mon père et donc de retenir son attention, et je lui tirai puérilement la langue alors que je discutais avec Alice et Jasper. Il grommela quelque chose comme « eh bah dis donc ! » et proposa à Jacob de s'installer dans la chambre. Je criai victoire en silence tandis que mon père devait ruminer contre moi dans ses pensées, cependant. « Désolée papa ! » pensai-je sans vergogne.

Mon père nous accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, au premier étage. Dans un décor sobre et épuré, aux lumières toutefois orangées, la chambre n'était pas très garnie : équipée juste d'un grand lit double, d'une armoire dans le style Louis XIV et d'une grande télévision avec un lecteur Blu-Ray.

- « Voilà, tu peux déposer tes affaires sur le côté, lui indiqua mon paternel. De toute façon, tu connais déjà. Nessie ? N'oublie pas, tu dors au cottage. Pas ici.

- Rho ! Bien sûr ! lui certifiai-je en levant les yeux au ciel afin de lui arracher une grimace – chose faite.

- Te bile pas Edward, je te la ramène avant que minuit sonne et qu'elle ne redevienne une moche jeune fille.

- C'est toi qui es moche, oui ! ripostai-je sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

- Bon, Jacob, on se parle demain matin, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Le regard qu'il adressa à mon père ne m'indiquait rien qui vaille. Je me demandai quelles étaient ses cachotteries. Lorsque mon père referma la porte de la chambre, j'attendis une petite minute avant d'engager une conversation. Je comptais lui demander jusqu'à ce que je vis Jacob se mettre tout de suite à l'aise en retirant sa chemise à longues manches, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouvait torse nu sans aucune pudeur. Les yeux ronds, je le vis alors se jeter sur le grand lit double et l'entendis ronronner de plaisir, les yeux clos.

La bouche grande ouverte, j'avais peur qu'une mouche surgisse de nulle part et ne vienne y trouver refuge. Chassant ces idées stupides et dénuées de sens, je fis comme lui et ôtai ma veste afin de me retrouver, par contre, en tee-shirt, et m'allongeai à ses côtés avec un peu plus de classe, toutefois. Nos regards se retrouvèrent alors accrochés.

- « Il fait chaud, dans votre chambre.

- T'as toujours chaud de toute façon ! rigolai-je doucement. Tu sais quelle est la température de ton corps au moins !? Quarante deux degrés, ce n'est pas rien !

- Ca, c'est sûr. »

Le silence retomba. Ne disant rien, ne me chuchotant rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou avait sur le cœur, l'homme super à mes côtés se contentait de scruter les yeux. Cette quiétude sonnait un peu comme un aveu à quelque chose, et n'était pas du tout pesant, bien au contraire.

M'enfin, ma curiosité m'appela tout de même et ce fut à regret que je rompis la glace.

- « Au fait, murmurai-je, tu dois t'entretenir avec mon père demain matin ? »

Je le tenais entre mes filets. Jamais il ne tiendrait longtemps au jeu du regard, et je savais que tôt ou tard il baisserait un peu la tête et me répondrait d'un air gêné. C'était obligé ! Jacob ne m'avait jamais refusé quelque chose, de toute manière. Cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Le regard toujours aussi persistant, je fus surprise de voir que mon loup tenait aussi longtemps. Se pourrait-il… ? Soudain, il sourit d'un air narquois et, avec un empressement déconcertant, son visage se retrouva à même pas deux millimètres du mien. Effrayée, je reculai et détournai la tête.

En fait… Il voulait juste prendre l'encens posé sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait malheureusement de mon côté. Faisant brûler doucement les plantes d'encens, il réussit à répandre avec douceur l'odeur dans la pièce.

Ahhh !! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais laissée avoir comme une vulgaire débutante ! La honte, la honte, la honte ! Par Jacob, en plus ! Et ce n'était même pas faute qu'il me laissait gagner pour me faire plaisir, c'était juste que je demeurais imbattable !

- « J'ai gagné, cette fois-ci, me rappela-t-il. »

Déposant l'encensoir sur la table de chevet, me frôlant le corps une fois de plus, il planta à nouveau son regard dans le mien. L'arôme de l'encens décontracta mes muscles et me rendit plus sereine et paisible. En même temps, la pièce avait désormais comme un goût d'exotisme.

Il vit ma grimace et ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Ouais, bon ! Qu'il n'en profitait pas trop pour faire son malin, quand même ! La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier !

- « Oui, mais cela n'empêche pas que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

A la vue de sa tête désormais déconfite, il aurait voulu que la conversation dévie sur des sujets moins prise de tête.

- C'est une affaire d'hommes. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

- Oui, mais je veux savoir quand même !

- Tu as tort. Tu devrais plutôt avoir des préoccupations d'une fille de ton âge.

- Oui, mais quel âge exactement ? Physiquement ou mon véritable âge, hein ? »

J'eus un frisson – non pas de peur – lorsque Jacob reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi. J'avais l'impression de retrouver ce regard chargé de désir de Nahuel la dernière fois, avant la petite soirée chez Davis. Curieusement, dans les yeux de Jacob, mon reflet me communiqua que j'avais cette même lueur dans les mirettes.

Prenant peur, car ne me reconnaissant pas du tout dans ce miroir, je me démêlai de cette emprise. C'était un sentiment étranger que je venais de découvrir.

- « Ton véritable âge. A sept ans, je m'occupais de bricoler des trucs qui ne marchaient plus, pas des affaires des grands !

- Tu choisis l'âge qui t'arrange, de toute façon, rouspétai-je en m'enfonçant dans l'oreiller telle une gamine, les bras croisés sous ma poitrine.

- Peut-être, chuchota-t-il. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as sept ans pour moi. »

Voyant que je m'entêtai dans ma fausse bouderie, mon loup-garou, vexé de mon ignorance, commença à me chatouiller les côtes, un endroit plus que sensible. Je ris fort, le suppliai d'arrêter cette torture mais le saligaud continuait. Je parvins à lui dire, entre deux rires larmoyants, que peut-être mes parents se trouvaient encore dans les parages, et non pas au cottage, et il calma ses ardeurs.

Enfin, nous reprîmes un rythme de respiration régulier, et redevenant sérieux, Jacob me questionna un peu sur ma vie. De toute façon, il savait déjà tout et rien à l'horizon pour l'instant hormis mon futur job avec Aaron.

Il ne continua pas la conversation après que le sujet se fut tari, et nous nous retrouvions une fois de plus à affronter la glace. Je n'avais pas remarqué notre brusque proximité. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, inconsciemment, nos deux corps s'étaient rapprochés. Plus que jamais, en dépit de la douce odeur d'encens, je respirais Jacob tout entier.

Je crevais de frousse.

- « Tu veux regarder un film ?

- Un film ? »

Euh ? Que faisait-il là ? Il jouait avec moi ? Arquant un sourcil, je l'observai d'un œil vif et précis, méticuleux et puissant. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il me troublait plus que d'habitude ?

- « Ouais, mais pas comme de ceux que tu regardes habituellement…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Oh, les simples comédies niaises, les histoires romantiques sans fond qui te font plus rire qu'autre chose, les films d'actions sans scénario… Un truc plus… « osé » ! me confia-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

- Un film porno !? m'écriai-je en me redressant sur le qui-vive. »

Il rigola, puis posa un doigt sur ma bouche, m'intimant de crier moins fort. Ah oui, tout à l'heure c'était à lui de se calmer, désormais c'était à moi.

Ne me dites pas qu'il voulait qu'on visionnât un film… pornographique !?

Oh lah lah ! Il n'allait pas bien ! Non pas que cela me gênait mais…

- « Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, petite perverse ! me sermonna-t-il gentiment en se levant et en allant fouiller dans son sac.

- Ben, plus… « osé », tu entends quoi par là ? »

A nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment. Je perçus de la chambre le bruit de la télévision et pris sur le vif une conversation amusante entre Alice et Emmett. Mes tantes et oncles se trouvaient dans le salon, mais mes parents devaient déjà être au cottage, ne percevant pas le son de leur voix parmi les rires et n'arrivant pas à identifier leurs odeurs – peut-être que l'encens me brouillait les narines.

J'étais peut-être un peu trop… « Innocente » sur ça. La faute à qui !? Certes, je percevais le bruit des ébats amoureux des couples de cette maison – un peu trop, parfois –, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais à l'aise sur ce genre de sujets même si parfois je m'en donnais les airs. Peut-être aussi était-ce un manque de curiosité de ma part sur ça. Non, même pas. J'aimais bien savoir. Emmett avait tenté de me parler, de m'y éveiller doucement avec des images quelque peu bizarres, des clips vidéo exubérants… Enfin, ça n'avait été qu'occasionnel. Jacob avait dû s'en rendre compte. Euh… il ne voulait pas m'éduquer sur ça, quand même !?

- « American Pie ! Des films qui commencent à dater mais qui sont toujours aussi drôles. Ca te changera des autres que tu regardes habituellement.

- Ah ! Je connais (il s'en étonna), j'ai déjà vu le premier opus ! C'est l'histoire de quatre mecs qui ont fait un pacte pour perdre leur virginité, nan ? C'était drôle, j'ai bien aimé.

- Ouais, et, as-tu vu les autres ?

- Non.

- Bon, on va regarder le deuxième, alors. Pour moi, c'est le meilleur de tous. Certes, je vais me faire enguirlander par Bella, et surtout par Edward, mais bon… »

Il s'en alla mettre le DVD dans le lecteur Blu-Ray sans même attendre ma réponse. Il était bien à l'aise, le petit loup. Il devait avoir l'impression d'être maître de la situation dans nos retrouvailles. Comme s'il cherchait à me prouver quelque chose. Diable ! Il était magnifiquement beau sans chemise. Je me demandais bien s'il avait fait exprès de l'enlever. Etait-ce son moyen de séduction ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Plus que beau, je me surpris à trouver Jacob désirable, plus que désirable… je le pensais : oui, il était sexy et c'était la première fois que je le découvris ainsi.

Mhm. Il s'en vint enfin s'installer sur le lit, télécommande en main, le visage tranquille. Alors, prise d'une force inexplicable, je la lui retirai sans crier gare et la jetai à travers la chambre. Jacob fut ahuri de mon geste.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

- Tu joues à quoi, Jacob Black ? lui demandai-je, comme si ne rien n'était.

- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir suivi, Nessie. »

Je laissai couler quelques secondes.

- « Toi et moi, on est… imprégnés, l'un de l'autre, c'est ça ? »

Son regard changea. Il ne me répondit pas, et ma tension augmenta. Je me demandais bien dans quoi je m'étais lancée. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, en fait. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, aussi. Ne pensais-je pas que notre relation était… « mal » ? N'était-il pas comme mon frère ? Un membre à part entière de ma famille ? Celui avec qui j'avais passé de bons moments, d'excellents moments. Qui m'avait guidée, rassurée, séchée mes larmes… Mon protecteur de toujours…

Jacob…

Lentement, mais sûrement, je fis basculer la tendance. Je devins plus sûre de moi, plus assurée dans ma gestuelle, et ce fut moi qui me trouvais sur lui. Il avait le dos contre les parois de bois du grand lit, et je me trouvais assise sur ses jambes. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes de me montrer aussi… entreprenante.

- « Nessie, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais… c'est une très, très mauvaise idée, me dit-il d'un ténor rauque.

- Vraiment ? susurrai-je. Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord avec toi-même. »

Sa voix ne l'indiquait pas du tout, déjà, et je percutais de ses frissons et de son corps tremblant par la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

N'empêche, je soupirai. C'était vrai, il avait raison. Ma famille se trouvait en bas, à l'étage, et nous entendait sûrement. Enfin, après tout, je ne faisais rien de mal. Je n'avais plus peur, désormais. J'étais en mesure de prendre des décisions seules, et je fus certaine de mon choix : tout ce que j'avais pensé à propos d'une relation malsaine avec mon loup-garou me parut complètement idiot. Le fait qu'il ait embrassé ma mère à une période de sa vie aussi, car il ne me connaissait pas, je n'avais pas encore vu le jour. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été comme mon meilleur ami, mon confident… il n'y aurait rien eu. Je n'aurais pas voulu d'une histoire qui aurait commencé sur un coup de tête, comme ça, comme Hearly et Elliot. Non, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, enivrant et puissant.

Déposant mes mains sur les épaules de mon loup, j'esquissai une moue. Il avança son visage, et se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je fis de même, un doux sentiment de bonheur m'envahissant le corps. De petits baisers simples, et, à notre plus grande stupéfaction, j'en demandai un peu plus, fiévreuse. Jubilant et ne se posant aucune question, Jacob accepta mon invitation et, enfin… je l'embrassai avec toute la passion dont je disposais. Instinctivement, certains gestes me parurent évidents. Je m'accrochai à ses phalanges, passais une main dans son épaisse chevelure, remarquant qu'il les avait encore coupés. Une de ses mains se baladait sous mon tee-shirt, laissant sur mon corps des caresses brûlantes et des sensations que je ne connaissais pas mais qui furent plus qu'agréables bien qu'insupportables. Je perdis pied une minute, ne trouvant plus le souffle, Jacob comprit et stoppa le baiser, me laissant reprendre ma respiration mais replongea sur ma bouche avec avidité.

Je ne sentis même plus l'encens.

La seule odeur qui vint à moi comme jamais fut celle de mon loup-garou.

A présent, il m'était plus aisé de comprendre pourquoi mes parents étaient férus de ce genre de moments.

- « Nessie ? m'interpella Jacob entre deux baisers, le souffle court.

- Tais-toi ! »

Je repris possession de ses lèvres, mais, plus fort que moi, il me détacha, me clouant dans l'étau de ses bras.

- « Mais euh ! »

Il m'examina d'un œil comme lorsque j'étais gamine, quand je faisais une grosse bêtise.

- « On s'arrête là.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ma famille qui te gêne !?

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça, rigola-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas le problème…

- Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui dois être responsable ? se plaignit-il. »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, et roulai à ses côtés, me lovant un peu contre son corps mais veillant à garder une certaine distance entre nous. Je boudais.

- « Nessie… on n'est pas dans un film ou dans une histoire à l'eau de rose, là !

- Un peu quand même, fis-je.

- Oh ! Sais-tu que tu agis comme une véritable ado complètement amoureuse et niaise en ce moment ?

- T'es pas sérieux !? »

Il me connaissait bien, le petit Jacob. Et dire que tout à l'heure je m'étais moquée de ces histoires puériles sans sens et des emportements amoureux.

- « La honte… »

Le sommeil me gagnant, je me callai plus contre le torse de mon loup-garou. Immédiatement, il m'encercla de ses bras. J'avais chaud, et cette nuit-là, je n'allais pas trembler de froid à cause de la neige qui s'amoncelait dehors. Jacob semblait avoir oublié qu'il fallait que je rentre au cottage, et tant mieux.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas continuer… t'as pas envie ? »

Sinon, j'allais croire qu'il me rejetait en fait bien que cela fût inconcevable de la part de mon imprégné. Me caressant le visage, il déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, alors que je retrouvais la fière dans laquelle nous avions été plongés et en voulais un peu plus. Il rit.

- « Bonne nuit, Nessie. »

--

**Chanson :** I want you – Martin Solveig


	8. Wonderwall

**Rising Shine**

**Chapitre 7**, Wonderwall

«_ Quand on aime quelqu'un, on a toujours quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui écrire, jusqu'à la fin des temps. _»

Christian Bobin, _Geai_.

Je me réveillai doucement, avec une lenteur du matin qui m'était familière, dans une drôle de sphère de bonheur que je ne reconnaissais absolument pas. Ce fut d'ailleurs plutôt frustrant de ressentir ce genre de sensations.

Cependant, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être pleinement épanouie et heureuse. Ce qui la veille m'avait effrayé au plus au point me procurait ce matin des ressentis insoupçonnés et agréablement agréables dont je me délectais à fond. Ne cherchant absolument pas à en connaître le pourquoi, je me blottis encore plus, dans un élan de tendresse, contre la personne qui avait éveillé ces émois en moi.

Jacob.

Et, si je l'avais pu, en cet instant, je me serais bien esclaffée, tiens. Sans m'en rendre compte, et pourtant je l'avais pensé d'un ton des plus naturels, je venais d'avoir les mêmes pensées que ces jeunes adolescentes en quête d'amour.

Oh… mon… Dieu !

En fait, devenais-je niaise, moi aussi en découvrant les petits trucs de l'amour ? Nan ! Jacob avait dû m'avoir proscrit une espèce de pastille la veille pour me rendre aussi gaga. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Cependant, je ne rêvais pas et il fallait bien que je me l'admette : c'était bien moi en train de m'émerveiller devant les traits endormis de mon imprégné, mignon comme tout ainsi avec sa bouche entrouverte et le bruit régulier de sa chaude respiration qui me donnait envie de gazouiller (plus dégoulinant de papillons, tu meurs). Je pouvais le voir malgré le fait que les lumières furent éteintes, et que la pièce se retrouvait plongée dans une douce obscurité. Mes yeux arrivaient à voir dans ce pénombre. Et, même, je le voyais mieux que jamais…

J'avais bien envie de passer une main légère sur son visage, mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de partager mes pensées avec lui.

Oh lah lah…

Qu'est-ce que je crevais de chaud, pour une fois ! En fait, il faisait plus chaud dans la maison familiale qu'au cottage. Ou peut-être que c'était dû à la chaleur irradiante provenant du corps de l'Indien. C'était le meilleur radiateur que je connaissais sur le marché, et pour rien au monde je ne m'en séparerais. Et la meilleure, c'était qu'il était gratuit et que seule moi pouvais en profiter ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Et rien que moi ! Héhé. D'autant plus que, en ce moment même, il dormait torse nu et, de mon œil curieux et perverti, je pouvais le contempler à loisir car, en réalité, il m'_appartenait_.

A tâtons, je lui donnai tout un tas de petits baisers sur le torse, et, paisiblement, cela réveilla mon loup. Il grogna un peu, peut-être vexé que je l'eusse réveillé ainsi, mais non. Avec difficulté, ses paupières papillonnèrent et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je l'entendis bailler, et, immédiatement, il s'enquit de mon état.

- « Bonjour, minauda-t-il. Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien, si tu vois pourquoi, lui répondis-je en me serrant plus contre lui en un geste d'éloquence. Et toi ?

- Pas mal, pas mal, rigola-t-il, peut mieux faire quand même. »

Fâchée, je remontai un peu la tête et le mordis avec force au niveau de l'épaule. Il ne partageait même pas mon état de bonheur du matin, préférant me vexer. N'importe quoi lui alors ! Il s'excusa en riant, miaulant de fausses excuses bidon mais je continuai de le scruter de cet œil impérieux qui refusait le pardon. Il prit alors un visage de malice, et, après une petite seconde d'hésitation, me chatouilla les côtes. Le saligaud ! Il me savait sensible à cet endroit, et je me battis tant bien que mal pour ne pas exploser de rire. Je ne voulais pas rompre la quiétude du matin. Bref, je ne pus tout de même pas retenir quelques petits soubresauts de rires de temps à autre.

Très drôle, le Jacob !

- « Ca me rappelle le temps de quand tu n'étais qu'une gamine, bien que tu le sois encore aujourd'hui.

- Hé ! protestai-je en lui donnant un bref coup dans le ventre.

- Quand tu pouvais encore dormir avec moi sans que je n'aie à subir le courroux d'Edward ou de Bella… »

C'était vrai. Je me rappelai de cette époque-là, de lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, lorsque nous étions encore installés à Forks. J'adorais dormir – et c'était encore le cas maintenant – avec Jacob. Tous les matins, nous avions l'habitude de jouer dans le lit avant de nous lever pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Jouer, nous entendions par là les petites blagues de l'aube et surtout, les chatouilles – chose qu'adorait faire l'Indien.

- « Maintenant, il faudra un peu changer les habitudes, je présume… »

Je souris, et, pendant que je lâchai un petit bâillement, ronronnant comme un chaton, Jacob m'attrapa les joues et fit déraper ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le jeu recommença comme la veille au soir, et je percevais d'ores et déjà notre alchimie intense, extrêmement comblée de la retrouver, avec toujours autant de force accrue. Les petits baisers simples se décuplaient, et petit à petit que son jeu de bouche devenait plus persistant, sa langue vint franchir la palissade mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris avec joie, acceptant son invitation. Une fois de plus, je m'enflammais de découvrir la magie d'un baiser et savourai les saveurs offertes par mon Jacob. Il n'y avait rien à dire, mon loup savait s'y prendre à merveille pour ce genre de choses. Il possédait la méthode exacte pour me faire plaisir. Notre baiser dura une longue minute, et il le rompit avec un timide sourire. Bouleversant de tendresse, il nicha ensuite sa tête contre ma poitrine, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise.

- « Si c'est comme ça, lui chuchotai-je en caressant ses cheveux, je veux bien changer nos habitudes… »

Il releva la tête, et m'offrit alors le plus beau et éblouissant sourire que je n'eus jamais vu. Amoureusement charmée, je le lui rendis et retrouvai lentement la tentation de ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser avec délicatesse, et, tout en y mettant plus de passion, me fit basculer sur le dos, se retrouvant sur moi. Ce fut avec surprise et délectation que je sentis une de ses mains parcourir mon corps. Il y traçait de longs sillons brûlants sur ma peau et je frémissais, non pas de froid pour une fois, contre ses caresses, gémissant bruyamment lorsque nos deux bouches se séparaient le temps que chacun eût retrouvé son souffle. Je voulais encore plus m'attacher à lui, qu'il ne cessât sa délicieuse torture, et moi aussi je me mis alors à le caresser. Cette fois-ci, je voulais complètement m'imprégner de lui. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de me montrer aussi entreprenante dans mes gestes. Au contraire des autres filles dites vierges effarouchées, je ne me montrais pas du tout timide. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était en profiter un maximum.

Jacob se collait à moi plus que nécessaire, et j'en raffolais. J'entendis le loup grogner, et stoppant la valse de nos langues, il s'attaqua à me découvrir tout entière avec sa bouche. Je gémissais déjà de bien-être, entrant doucement dans les prémices de l'amour alors qu'il flattait chaque parcelle de mon cou et de mon buste. J'appréciais ses gestes et caresses sensuels. Toutes ces petites choses inattendues que je découvrais me convainquirent que, non, désormais, je n'étais plus une enfant et que j'étais enfin devenue une vraie femme. J'avais cette impression que Jake connaissait mon corps mieux que personne alors que c'était la toute première fois qu'il l'explorait. Il savait déjà tout de moi, absolument tout…

Toutefois, comme la veille, entre deux baisers et deux caresses, l'Indien voulait que l'on s'arrête. Nooooon ! Juste quand je commençais à m'abandonner… Je lui montrais mon désaccord en grimaçant, mais me rendis compte que s'il n'était pas d'accord, cela ne servait à rien de continuer. Je ne voulais pas me montrer égoïste. C'était un plaisir que je souhaitais partager à deux.

- « Mais ! t'es lourd ! me plaignis-je. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Désolée Nessie, rit-il. Mais je fais ça pour notre bien.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas… que tu n'es pas frustré de… de ne pas aller plus loin ? Pourquoi tu fais ton timide là ? »

Il éclata de rire, et je ne compris toujours pas. Il se remit à me bécoter, avec plus de retenue cependant, et cela m'irrita. Je n'étais pas du tout contente qu'il ne me répondît pas de suite, n'appréciant pas vraiment patienter. Je lâchai un feulement, et, d'un doigt, il me souleva le menton et planta son regard dans le mien.

- « Raison numéro une : je vais d'abord attendre d'avoir la bénédiction de tes parents sous peine de me faire tuer dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Raison numéro deux : je n'ai pas de préservatif. Désolé de te dire ça comme ça, ça fait un peu tâche sans doute maintenant là mais c'est vraiment important. »

Ebahie, je le regardai, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Puis, je me rendis compte que Jacob avait le sens des responsabilités contrairement à moi qui ne m'étais concentrée uniquement sur mon désir d'approfondir notre câlin. Eh bah ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire, hein ! Il avait pensé à tout. Il ne voulait pas que l'on prenne de risques.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire, maintenant, en fait… Merci Jacob !

Et bravo Jacob !

- « Euh… que dirais-tu de The Police ? _Every Breath You Take _?

- Oh yesss ! Nickel, celle-là ! Tu chantes ?

- On va essayer.

- Okay! _Let's go! _One, two, three… »

Certes, il n'avait pas la merveilleuse voix de Sting mais j'appréciais beaucoup celle de Jasper. La chanson faisait partie du répertoire musical des chansons préférées de la famille. Je trouvais que c'était une soirée idéale pour faire un peu de karaoké au son de ma guitare acoustique. Cela faisait beaucoup plus authentique. Je trouvais que cette chanson collait parfaitement à une ambiance hivernale pour des petites fêtes de Noël. J'aurais préféré jouer mes compositions mais pour deux raisons, je m'étais abstenue. Déjà, elles se jouaient avec une guitare électrique, qui rendait mes compos bien plus puissantes et de plus, j'avais préféré faire plaisir à toute ma famille pour atténuer un peu l'atmosphère électrique qui pesait entre Jacob et mon père.

Eh oui, mon père n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait que je l'aie désobéi, déjà, puisque j'aurais dû dormir au cottage la veille au soir. De plus, ce matin, mon père avait sincèrement cru que je m'étais adonnée à des activités pas très catholiques avec mon loup, étant donné l'état du rapport que lui avait fait Rosalie, folle de rage à cette idée. Il y avait donc eu un gros quiproquo très amusant à voir d'ailleurs. Je me rappelais bien sûr des piques entre l'Indien et ma tante et la tête grimaçante de mon père lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Une belle situation bien sympathique. Je comprenais la colère de mon père : sa fille adorée qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde avait fricoté avec un _garçon_ ! Ah ! Mon dieu ! Horreur et damnation !

Je tentai de ne pas pouffer, sinon j'allais rater ma chanson. Une fois qu'elle fut finie, je félicitais Jasper pour sa performance. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et ma mère nous avaient écoutés et applaudirent aussi notre duo.

Nous nous trouvions tous dans le salon. Esmé préparait des petits encas pour Jacob et moi qu'elle allait répartir sur la grande table basse de chevet. Mon père et mon… amoureux… étaient en train de discuter je ne savais où. J'espérais qu'ils ne s'égorgeaient pas.

- « Je trouve que tu progresses un peu plus chaque jour à la guitare, commenta Alice.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, « tu trouves ». Je ne suis qu'une modeste guitariste qui se contente surtout de faire des reprises.

- Tes compos sont bien ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, tu as bien été embauchée pour composer, alors ne te rabaisse pas.

- Ca roule, tanti ! Bon alors, tu veux chanter ?

- Non, attends ! s'empressa d'intervenir Jacob. Moi je veux chanter ! »

Eh ben tiens ! Quand on pensait au loup, le voilà qui pointait sa queue. Je fus rassurée de le voir aussi souriant. Cela signifiait que tout s'était bien passé avec mon père. Lorsque je le vis, à lui, il paraissait comme rasséréné. Il prit place aux côtés de ma mère, qui lui baisa la joue. Attendrie, je les regardai tout en réaccordant mon instrument.

- « Je peux avoir ta guitare ? »

Interloquée, je relevai la tête et scrutai mon Jacob. Il savait jouer ? Il venait de s'asseoir là où se trouvait Jasper il y avait deux minutes, c'est-à-dire à mes côtés. Il prit ma guitare sans attendre de réponse de ma part, joua l'accord le plus simple qui existait puis me sourit. Il chercha ensuite le capodastre qui trônait sur la table basse et qu'il posa ensuite sur la quatrième case avec une précision que je ne lui reconnaissais que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son élément : quand il réparait et bricolait des moteurs, des machines…

- « Ladies and gentlemen ! Chanson express par Jacob ! Chanté par Jacob ! Sortie du répertoire d'Oasis ! One, two, three_…_ »

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnus directement les premières notes de la chanson _Wonderwall_ d'Oasis s'élever dans les airs. Ce soir, Jake avait la voix un peu cassée mais qui la rendait en même temps extrêmement classe. J'adorais. Mais j'ignorais que l'Indien avait appris à jouer de la guitare. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en jouer. De plus, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son jeu. Tout coulait de source, la musique était d'une clarté magnifique. Rrr ! Il aurait pu me le dire qu'il avait appris à jouer le charlot !

Lorsqu'il chanta le fameux et premier « _You're gonna be the one who saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall. _», j'eus des frissons incroyables. Il m'avait à ce moment-là adressé un regard chargé d'émotions et de désir brutal. Je me laissai transporter par la musique, puis me mis à chanter avec lui.

Jacob n'était pas fait pour le chant. Je percevais ses difficultés à chanter et sa voix grave et chaude qui virait parfois un peu dans les fausses notes, mais ça ne faisait rien. J'aimais son attention. Jamais dans mon idée je n'aurais pensé qu'il avait appris une chanson juste pour m'impressionner et me suivre dans ma passion. C'était adorable.

Allez, voilà que je me laissais charmer par des petites attentions niaises comme ça… mais franchement, quand on le vivait, on avait une tout autre opinion de ces petits papillons venant des fleurs bleues qui dégoulinaient d'amour et de chocolats en sucre.

Nan, pour ma fierté, je me devais de rester moi-même et pas de me laisser aller dans les premiers bonheurs de l'amouuur !

A la fin, bien sûr, tout le monde applaudit ce mini-concert improvisé. Emmett, pour ajouter son petit grain de folie, siffla même.

- « Superbe ! commenta mon père. Tu joues très bien.

- Ca t'impressionne, hein ? En plus, j'ai dû apprendre tout seul !

- Inutile de trop te vanter quand même ! s'empressa de s'esclaffer Emmett.

- Hé ! Avoue que c'est cool, hein ! C'était ma chanson pour Nessie.

- C'est mignon ! souris-je. Mais c'est la seule que tu sais jouer ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Patate, va ! (je grimaçai). Je ne me suis pas embêté à acheter une guitare juste pour connaître une chanson.

- Nickel ! On pourra faire des duos alors !

- Pourquoi pas ? L'idée est très alléchante ! »

Nous rîmes, et je récupérai ma gratte. Je jouai l'accord le plus simple à mon tour, et me rendis compte que Jacob avait tout de même vachement forcé sur les cordes car elles émirent un son un peu bizarre. Il était vrai que la fin de la chanson avait eu des accents un peu trop graves. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi. Il avait joué avec dévotion, il n'y avait rien à redire.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Tout le monde chantait, s'amusait, discutait, rigolait. Des moments vraiment parfaits. J'avais arrêté de jouer depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, l'ambiance était détendue. Jacob me tenait fermement contre lui, et je me réjouissais de cette position sans que personne n'eusse de commentaires à faire. Les discussions allaient bon train, vers des sujets très joyeux et frivoles. D'ailleurs, nous en vînmes vite à un sujet très particulier et surtout, très intéressant.

- « Pff ! rigola Emmett. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle, ce n'était y'a pas si longtemps, quand Edward m'avait fait une scène parce que j'avais fait voir à Nessie les spectacles d'Aaron Flex.

- Hum hum. Ne me donne pas le rôle du méchant et ne déforme pas la réalité, Emmett, l'interrompit mon père en souriant. Elle était toute jeune, et les chansons de _La Belle aux Diamants_ ne sont pas pour tout public. »

Oui, il avait raison. _La Belle aux Diamants_ était la toute dernière comédie en date d'Aaron Flex. Pour en faire un résumé succinct car l'histoire était très complexe, c'était la narration de la vie d'une femme de joie, Cathy. Voilà, rien que ça, déjà, permettait de comprendre pourquoi mon père avait fait une scène à Emmett ce jour-là.

- « Tu sais, Edward, ça fait bien longtemps que Nessie n'est plus innocente, attesta Alice. Je pense qu'elle nous entend tous déjà bien assez.

- Oh ! Tout à fait ! fis-je en me délectant d'une tortilla salée. Je suis contente d'ailleurs que vous parliez de ça, car il faudrait peut-être penser à insonoriser les murs !

- Nessie ! s'indigna mon père.

- Bon, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas efficace car je pourrais quand même vous entendre… Ah lah lah ! Dur d'être à demi-vampire ! soupirai-je.

- Inutile de faire les choqués, je pense, pour ce soir, crut bon de renchérir Jasper.

- Tout à fait ! En plus, maintenant que je suis avec Jacob, j'estime avoir le droit d'être au courant de certains secrets.

- Il n'y a aucun secret dans cette famille, jeune fille !

- Ah ben ça, merci ! J'avais cru le remarquer ! »

Tout le monde riait, et mon père grognait seul dans son coin.

- « Par contre, vous ne cessez de vous faire plaisir, et moi ce matin je suis agressée pour juste quelques bisous avec Jacob ! On aurait dit que j'avais signé un pacte avec le Diable ! Quelle pagaille !

- C'est qu'Edward a pour autre don de semer la panique très rapidement lorsqu'il est anxieux, commenta Carlisle, amusé.

- Bah ! Nous n'avons pas paniqué comme ça, pourtant, quand Edward nous a demandé ce qu'il allait ressentir pour sa première fois ! m'apprit Jasper. »

Ho ho ho. Nul n'ignorait bien sûr – même pas à moi – que ma mère était la toute première femme d'Edward dans sa vie – humaine et vampire, s'entendait. Cependant, je ne savais pas que mon père avait demandé des impressions auprès des membres de sa famille. Ben tiens donc ! Quelle curieuse nouvelle !

- « Certes. De toute façon, avant la première fois, on a tous peur, au fond, non ?

- Tu as raison, l'approuva Alice. J'étais comme toi au début avec Jasper.

- C'est vrai, mais tout s'est bien passé finalement.

- Ah bon ? Et comment ? demandai-je, curieuse d'apprendre.

- Eh bah… Il fallait dire que, même si j'appréhendais beaucoup, c'est toujours un moment qui vient à l'instant où on ne s'y attend pas, rigola ma tante. On était un peu pressés, et puis c'était un soir d'orage ce jour-là. On a trouvé un vieux manoir abandonné. L'endroit était certes lugubre, mais nous avions eu la chance de trouver un peu de paille pour nous allonger. Et puis, l'homme était parfait alors je ne rien trouve à redire ! »

Mon regard vogua vers Jasper qui se contentait de sourire béatement, se rappelant sans doute de cette nuit-là. Un délicieux souvenir, je n'en doutais absolument pas.

- « Et vous, Emmett et Rosalie ? les questionnai-je. Vous connaissant, ça devait être pas mal !

- Tu veux rire ? plaisanta Emmett. C'était pas mal du tout même ! »

Ce fut ainsi que j'eus droit aux petits récits anecdotiques sur les premières fois de chacun des membres de ma famille. Je me plaisais bien dans ces moments-là, où on parlait sans fioritures et sans gêne. C'était tout ce que je demandais, de la simplicité et pas de prises de tête.

- « Depuis tout à l'heure, Jacob ne dit absolument rien ! C'est marrant ! souligna Alice.

- Oh, mais c'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire, intervint celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

- Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas le récit de ta première fois à faire ? »

Attentivement, j'attendais avec impatience la réponse de Jacob. Mais elle ne venait pas. Je vis de légères rougeurs naître sur les joues de mon amoureux, mais il les dissipa bien vite, enfouissant sa tête dans mes boucles d'or. Je m'imaginais alors des scénarios improbables : Jacob… avait déjà eu des rapports avec une fille ? Impossible ! L'imprégnation illuminait de son champ de vision toute fille susceptible de l'intéresser, étant donné que j'étais l'objet de son âme sœur, qu'il ne pouvait aimer que moi et personne d'autre. Il ne voyait plus les filles, où alors seulement en tant qu'amies potentielles, mais rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre… Pourtant, je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi de son éclat soudain dans ses prunelles à la question d'Alice. Et si… !

J'entendis mon Jacob rire. Euh… Zut ! J'avais passé inconsciemment ma main sur sa joue, et il avait pu capter toutes mes pensées. Ah, la honte ! Pourtant, c'était bien vrai. J'avais le droit de me poser des questions.

Ca me stressait qu'il ne répondît pas ! Face à son mutisme persistant, Alice ne put rien faire d'autre que d'abandonner.

Il me tardait l'été pour une seule et unique raison : parce que c'était l'été, justement. Au moins, en été, il faisait CHAUD. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester le froid… et j'habitais en Alaska. Un malheur avait dû me frapper pour que moi, hybride, fût aussi sensible aux températures. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait… Peut-être que je l'avais vraiment signé, ce pacte avec le Diable. Parce que j'étais maudite, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ! Malheur !

Enfin bref, rêveusement, je m'attaquai à mon onctueux Frappuccino au café. Jacob nous avait emmenées, ma mère et moi, au Starbucks Coffee, mon salon de café favori. Cet endroit me plaisait beaucoup : en effet, il respirait une convivialité tout à fait chaleureuse. Le café était peint dans des couleurs de bois illuminées, les boxs dans lesquels on s'installait préservaient une certaine intimité et l'exquise odeur de café et de cacao agrémentait la sympathie de l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, pour une fois. Un fait rare, mais il était déjà dix-sept heures et demie et le soleil s'était endormi depuis longtemps.

Ma mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre car elle avait un rendez-vous à l'école privée des Beaux-arts à laquelle mon père l'y conduirait. En effet, fictivement, mes parents se trouvaient en dernière année de lycée donc il fallait penser aux inscriptions dans les facultés et écoles pour l'année prochaine. Ma mère avait eu pleinement le temps de s'épanouir dans le domaine de l'art durant ces sept dernières années et tenter le concours après son baccalauréat la séduisait énormément.

J'étais assise aux côtés de Jacob, ma mère se trouvant juste en face de moi. Elle aussi avait pris un Frappuccino pour sauver les apparences, mais je savais bien qu'il me serait destiné. J'en salivais d'avance. Bon, oui, il ne fallait pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, mais j'adorais les cafés des Starbucks !

- « Il n'y a pas eu trop de problèmes avec Edward, sinon ? s'enquit ma mère auprès de Jake.

- Non ! Il a un peu paniqué au début mais ça s'est très bien passé. Et puis, qui ne comprendrait pas ses inquiétudes ?

- C'est vrai, gloussa-t-elle.

- Pourtant, toi, tu n'as pas paniqué comme lui.

- Non, confia-t-elle avec tendresse. Je sais très bien que je peux te faire confiance. Et puis, Nessie est heureuse alors il n'y a pas de problème.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'en prendrai soin. Je me souviens de la fois où tu avais voulu me tuer quand tu as appris que je m'étais imprégnée d'elle. J'ai eu chaud ! Un moment, j'avais pensé que tu allais réagir de la même façon.

- Haha ! Quand même pas ! Au début, c'est vrai que j'étais très possessive envers Nessie et puis, au fil du temps, je savais très bien qu'un jour elle partirait vivre avec toi, alors il me fallait m'habituer à cette idée. »

Je n'écoutais leur conversation que d'une oreille distraite. En y pensant bien, l'imprégnation me faisait penser à la chanson _I was made for loving you_ de Kiss. Déjà, le titre était assez explicite. C'était comme une sorte de prédestinée, le phénomène d'imprégnation. Un truc magique, quoi.

Le téléphone de ma mère sonna, elle décrocha et je perçus la voix de mon père à l'autre bout du fil. Bon bah, elle devait y aller. Nous lui souhaitâmes bonne chance pour son entretien, et elle disparut non sans nous souhaiter de passer une bonne soirée.

Je finissais mon Frappuccino. Jake piqua un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- « C'est bon ?

- Vui, pépiai-je. Alors, tu m'emmènes où ce soir ?

- J'ne sais pas. Je suis plus motivé, là…

- Rho, allez dis-moi ! T'es pas drôle ! Sinon, je boude !

- Bon, eh bah boude dans ce cas-là. »

Je cessais de gigoter, n'en revenant pas qu'il me laissât bouder. Tss… Il m'observa d'un air narquois, et je rouspétais. Je lui tournai le dos et croisai les bras, en espérant qu'il me dirait enfin là où il m'emmènerait. Lui alors ! Je n'aimais pas quand il me refusait quelque chose. Ca m'insupportait ! J'étais en fait qu'une pauvre enfant trop gâtée. Fallait y remédier au plus vite avant que je ne tournasse mal, hé !

Ne pouvant bien sûr pas résister à la tentation de me faire plaisir, Jacob m'enlaça et je me retournai alors, contente qu'il cède enfin. Immédiatement, celui-ci s'empara de mon visage d'une main qui fourragea bien vite dans mes boucles avant qu'il ne m'embrassât avec une délicatesse infinie. Zut ! Il m'avait bien eue !

Depuis deux jours déjà, je me sentais fébrile. C'était l'effet Jacob ? Nan ! J'avais dis que je ne me laisserais pas avoir par toutes ces désillusions et ce verbiage amoureux ! J'interrompis alors le baiser, mais à contrecœur.

- « Jake… tu m'emmènes où alors ? »

Songeur, il écarta d'un doigt une mèche rebelle tombant devant mes yeux. Mon corps tout entier fut secoué de frémissements.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… tu veux faire quoi, toi ?

- Euh, tu m'emmènes en rendez-vous sans savoir ce que tu veux faire ? Eh bah !

- Je sais, rit-il en attrapant le Frappuccino qu'avait laissé ma mère pour me le donner. Personnellement, tant que je suis avec toi le reste m'importe peu.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller en boîte, pas toi ? »

L'ambiance des boîtes de nuit me rappellerait les bons temps de l'été. Danser à n'en plus pouvoir sur les bonnes musiques techno qui mettaient un peu de peps et procuraient de l'énergie, c'était ça qu'il me fallait pour aujourd'hui.

- « D'accord, pas de soucis, on va faire comme ça. Au fait, t'as tes… faux papiers ? me demanda-t-il en baissant sa voix d'un ton.

- T'inquiètes pas, lui répondis-je en prenant une petite gorgée de mon café.

- Tu sais, rajouta-t-il, j'aimerais bien passer les fêtes de Noël seul avec toi. Tu savais qu'au Japon ça se fait ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est dans leurs coutumes. On passe Noël en amoureux et le Nouvel An en famille. Ca a toujours été comme ça.

- Eh bah, c'est bien ! Comme tu ne restes pas pour le Nouvel An, on devrait peut-être faire comme ça… »

Ca me rendait triste rien que de penser qu'il repartirait déjà bientôt… Je n'y avais plus pensé. Abattue, je me concentrai sur mon Frappuccino. Mon loup, ayant bien vu ma peine soudaine, me réconforta en me cajolant les cheveux. De toute façon, c'aurait été trop beau de passer les fêtes seule en compagnie de mon imprégné. Déjà, vue la colère de mon père la veille quand il a appris que j'étais officiellement avec Jake. Il s'était transformé littéralement en Edwardinator ! Ca n'avait pas été beau à voir !

- « J'essayerai de venir à La Push après les vacances. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je passe à Forks aussi pour rendre visite à Charlie. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu se déplacer ces vacances.

- C'est une bonne idée, t'as qu'à faire ça. Mais t'es sûre que t'auras le temps ? Parce qu'avec ton job…

- Bah, je demanderai un peu de ce fameux temps à Aaron. Il ne pourra pas me le refuser.

- Ah oui ? fit-il, sceptique. Il doit bien t'aimer, dis donc…

- On va dire que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil.

- Et t'es fière de me dire ça comme ça, en plus ?

- Je n'y peux rien ! Sa femme était même jalouse ! Je pense que je vais rigoler, il me tarde la rentrée en un sens ! »

Jacob ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace. Je rigolai, puis déposai un petit baiser sur sa joue, histoire de le rassurer.

- « Fais ce que tu veux. Moi, j'ai bien aimé la petite Hearly alors je pense que je vais rentrer en contact avec elle.

- Ah ouais ? maugréai-je. Contente pour toi.

- Et puis, il y a plein de filles autour de moi alors faut dire que j'ai le choix ! »

Eh bah dis donc ! Quel serial lover, le Jacob ! Toutefois, je me rendis compte de la belle occasion qu'il me proposait pour lui poser la question qui me turlupinait l'esprit depuis la veille au soir.

- « Je le savais, chuchotai-je. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à la question d'Alice hier.

- La question ? s'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, quand elle t'a demandé de raconter ta première fois… Alors, il y a vraiment eu quelque chose, hein ? »

J'avais peur, désormais. Peur de ce qu'il allait me répondre… S'il répondait par l'affirmatif, toutes les belles choses qu'on disait au sujet de l'imprégnation seraient faussées depuis le début.

Au secours ! « Allô Houston ? On a un problème ! » Et un gros !

- « Non. C'est impossible, Nessie, lâcha-t-il enfin comme si c'avait été une évidence.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit hier ? Ca va, tu peux me le dire s'il y a eu quelque chose. Promis, je ne dirai rien.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Je te le promets.

- Ah ouais ? m'emportai-je, pas convaincue. Comment ça se fait que t'aies des doigts aussi expérimentés alors ! »

Je les attrapai avec virulence pour le lui prouver, puis, une fois que ses deux mains furent emprisonnées dans les miennes, je les caressai. Jake possédait des doigts longs et bien sculptés comme ceux d'un artisan. D'un pouce, je reconnus la texture de la corne qui s'amassait sur le bout des doigts des guitaristes.

- « T'as des doigts de musicien, constatai-je en m'attendrissant.

- Ca, c'est parce que je m'entraînais tous les soirs en rentrant du boulot. C'est peut-être à force de gratter autant que tu crois que je suis expérimenté, mais en fait je suis nul.

- Tu parles ! ris-je. T'es un magicien, cherche pas ! »

Le visage de Jacob s'était rapproché, et je le respirais plus que jamais. Son odeur animale mêlée à celle du café et du cacao me fit perdre la raison. Le lieu, l'heure, l'endroit, rien ne m'importait hormis mon loup-garou. La bienséance n'avait plus aucune importance, de toute façon, les gens n'étaient pas obligés de nous regarder. Timidement, je le cherchais de mes lèvres et fus heureuse lorsque j'atteignis mon but. Ce fut un baiser doux, tendre, lent mais qui prit un peu plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Je fus parcouru par de longues décharges électriques lorsque Jacob fit glisser un doigt le long de ma nuque d'une manière exquisément sensuelle. Je fourrageai une main dans ses cheveux, et m'abandonnai alors.

Bien vite, celui qui m'avait fait perdre la raison me rappela à l'ordre. Il cessa notre baiser, mais, d'humeur coquine, je fis parcourir ma bouche dans son cou. J'y déposais des baisers simples, et, petit à petit, sortis ma langue pour mieux le goûter. Wouh ! Mon loup émit un soupir de plaisir mais m'arrêta tout aussitôt.

- « T'as de drôles d'endroits, toi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me tenter, me défendis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

- Bon, puisque c'est toi, je te pardonne. Profites-en !

- J'en ai bien l'intention.

- Mhm. Et, je suis désolé pour t'avoir causé du souci. »

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas.

- « Désolé de t'avoir inquiéter. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû répondre sur-le-champ à Alice, hier. Excuse-moi.

- Ah… T'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié. »

Trop mignon la bouille qu'il avait prise ! Ah, on dirait un parent gaga de son enfant, là ! « Ressaisis-toi, Nessie ! » Allez, hop, un peu de courage et de sérieux !

- « Mais… c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de filles autour de toi ? questionnai-je.

- Quelques unes, oui. Pas beaucoup, cependant. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, avant j'avais aucun succès. C'est irritant de devenir aussi populaire que maintenant.

- Ah oui, donc je suis une gêneuse pour toi, c'est ça !

- Mais non ! Je dois avoir un problème pour m'exprimer moi, ce n'est pas possible !

- Te bile pas ! m'exclamai-je. Je comprends que des filles tournent autour de toi. T'es gentil, adorable, serviable, beau… tu ne peux que attirer. Tant qu'elles ne t'approchent pas trop, sinon je mords !

- Ah ça ! Pour mordre, tu mords ! »

Je fus heureuse qu'il fût sincère avec moi. J'avais besoin de ça. Je me rendis compte ce que ça allait être, de l'aimer. En plus d'être séparer de lui par cette fichue distance qui me rendait folle, j'allais devoir vivre avec l'idée que certaines filles appréciaient _mon_ Jacob plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie. Il fallait que j'y veille au grain.

Je finis mon Frappuccino et nous pûmes enfin quitter le Starbucks Coffee. Dehors, un froid d'enfer m'accueillit à bras ouverts, super ! Je me réchauffai de suite contre Jacob, toujours quarante-deux degrés bouillonnant collé au corps. Il était seulement dix-huit heures et les boîtes de nuit n'ouvraient qu'au plus tôt à vingt-trois heures. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vie dans ces rues glacées bien qu'elles eussent étés correctement dégagées. Il faisait trop froid pour neiger – incroyable ! Les étoiles étaient difficiles à entrapercevoir à cause des nombreuses illuminations de la ville qui rendaient leur vue impossible. La décoration de Noël de Juneau était belle, cependant. J'aimais bien cette profusion de rouge et de vert pétard en lumières qui conféraient un certain charme à la ville.

M'enfin, je me demandais bien ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire… Je me tournai vers mon rendez-vous.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On a qu'à regarder un peu les boutiques, ça nous fera patienter. Ensuite, restau ! »

Je souris, et avant qu'il ne m'emmène voir les vitrines, il m'embrassa par surprise. Me sentant fondre, je me laissais aller, la chanson _Wonderwall_ d'Oasis dans la tête, magnifiquement jouée et chantée par Jacob…

**Chanson : Wonderwall - Oasis**


	9. Problems

**Rising Shine**

Bonjouuur ! J'ai fait plutôt vite pour ce chapitre, mais le chap 9 ne viendra pas avant une bonne dizaine de jours au moins. Le week-end, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment et c'est plutôt positif dans ma vie **:D** Je n'oublie pas ma fanfiction pour autant, qui me plaît beaucoup à l'écrire.

J'annonce ici une nouvelle phase de l'histoire, on entre enfin dans les choses sérieuses et, pour ma part, ce chapitre fait fort ! **=)** Il annonce pas mal de choses mais toutes les informations relatives à la suite sont bien dissimulées - avis personnel.

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review de temps à autre, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**, Problems

«_ Quand les mystères sont très malins, ils se cachent dans la lumière. _»

Jean Giono, _Ennemonde et autres caractères_.

- « Je vois… »

Triturant mon blackberry avec mes doigts, j'observai Alice en douce. Elle venait d'être victime d'une nouvelle vision, et cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas en démordre à savoir ce qui se tramait chez les Cullen en ce moment. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation depuis une semaine déjà. Et ça faisait exactement une semaine que j'avais repris les cours, et que je voyais donc Aaron tous les jours sans exception. Coïncidence ? D'ailleurs, je devais partir dans cinq minutes si je tenais à être à l'heure à notre rendez-vous musical. Bon, ça, ce n'était qu'accessoire car ma famille s'en portait plutôt bien. Avaient-ils tous trouvé idiot de s'inquiéter d'un être humain ? De plus, Alice le ne connaissait pas donc je doutais qu'elle puisse épier son futur à sa guise. J'avais eu raison, ma famille se faisait un peu trop de sang d'encre pour moi.

« Grouille, Alice ! »

- « Demain après-midi, un orage se prépare. Que diriez-vous de faire une petite partie de base-ball ? »

Elle se fichait de moi, un peu !

Du base-ball !

Toute la famille approuva, se réjouissant d'avance de s'amuser un peu et de prendre du bon temps. Tsss ! J'aimerais bien jouer moi aussi, mais en me rappelant que je devais aussi voir Aaron le samedi également m'assombrit l'esprit. Rha ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mise une bonne tatane à Emmett, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Une fois de plus, je ne pourrais pas assister au match de base-ball. Mais bon, il y avait certaines priorités auxquelles je ne pouvais dérober. D'autant plus que c'était ma future carrière de musicienne qui se jouait en ce moment, je ne devais pas laisser passer ma chance ! Et puis, je me consolais en me disant que même si l'orage serait présent pour le lendemain, les amas de neige du dehors n'auraient pas fondu et je me serais encore plaint de crever de froid. C'était un bon point pour moi, ça !

Bon, quand on parlait du boulot… Fallait y aller ! De plus, j'allais arriver en retard, il était seize heures moins le quart.

N'oubliant pas de dire au revoir, je me précipitai vers le garage. J'étais impatiente de revoir le metteur en scène. Grr, on aurait dit une ado, là ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je pouvais me faire peur quand je voulais !

Dans la voiture, en conduisant, je mis ma station de radio préférée à fond tout comme le chauffage en regardant rêveusement les paysages enneigés et frileux ainsi que la douce météo nuageuse qui s'annonçait pour le week-end. Je pensais à bien des choses, tout comme à la tournée dans l'Amérique entière qui s'annonçait dès le mois d'août prochain que m'avait promise Aaron. A cette remémoration, j'avais des étoiles plein les globes oculaires ! Jamais ma famille ne me laisserait y aller… Mon enthousiasme tomba aussi vite qu'il était monté. Mon père serait le pire à convaincre qu'aucun danger ne me guettait. Je pouvais comprendre la fibre paternelle qui l'obligeait à s'inquiéter mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas si confiance. Qu'il avait peur que je fasse des bêtises. Quand je pourrais voler de mes propres ailes, sans qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'ait son mot à dire dans mes décisions ? Certes, je n'avais que sept ans d'existence, mais était-ce une bonne raison pour me couver ainsi ?

Si je pouvais, je serais partie vivre avec Jacob à La Push et tout irait pour le mieux.

Le rêve !

Du reste, je me demandais pourquoi Jacob avait refusé de venir vivre avec nous, ici, à Juneau. Il me semblait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi… Je voulais dire, parce que sinon là je paraîtrais bien orgueilleuse et prétentieuse (ce qui était peut-être le cas, héhé), que l'imprégnation qui nous unissait faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans me voir pendant trop longtemps. La réciproque fonctionnait aussi. Depuis le temps, je m'étais habituée à la distance qui séparait nos deux corps, mais je ressentais toujours ce vide en moi lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Jacob pouvait devenir tout ce qu'il voulait à mes yeux, que ce fût ami, confident, frère, amant… Cependant, pourquoi n'aurait-il été qu'un simple ami pour le restant de ma vie ? Jacob correspondait à tout ce que je désirais, c'était mon coin d'éden sur cette planète. Avant lui, je ne connaissais aucun autre homme qui était capable de m'émouvoir autant. Bon, ok… Peut-être Nahuel, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

A part Nahuel et ses trois demi-sœurs, y avait-il d'autres hybrides sur la Terre ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Nahuel devait être angoissé de ne pas pouvoir perpétrer notre espèce et cela devait être pareil pour ses sœurs…

Je me rendis compte que mon subconscient déchirait grave ! Woah, sans même être consciente des gestes que j'entreprenais, je m'étais garée pas loin de l'Opera Stadium. « Nessie, tu gères ! » Quelle classe d'être à moitié-vampire, ça me donnait certains avantages.

En entrant dans l'Opera, je me demandais bien comment se portait Nahuel. Voilà une petite semaine que je n'avais pas eue de ses nouvelles. Il faudrait que je pense à l'appeler ce soir…

Je fus immédiatement accostée par un homme blond au souriant éblouissant.

- « Renesmée ! »

Un tel éclat de bonheur ne put que m'arracher un sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, je me laissai caresser par l'œil impérieux et mystérieux d'Aaron. Oui, oui, je savais que j'étais belle, inutile de me le rappeler ! « Bon, plus sérieusement. » me concentrai-je. Je lui serrai alors la main en guise d'amitié pour le saluer. Son regard ne se détachait toujours pas du mien, et j'en restais toujours autant _fascinée_.

- « Vous êtes seul ? demandai-je, en regardant tout autour de moi et ne voyant personne dans le hall d'entrée.

- Ma femme n'est pas encore arrivée. J'ai dû garder l'Opera seul. Les répétitions se sont achevées il y a une heure, et Stef est partie à ce moment-là. »

Stef, c'était le surnom d'une des femmes qui travaillaient ici comme « technicienne de surface » (pour ne pas dire « femme de ménage », car il se trouvait que Stef était très susceptible !). Quoi qu'il en fût, il me tardait de revoir sa femme !

- « Au fait, demain soir, il y a une petite soirée pour toute l'équipe au Club. Que diriez-vous de venir avec nous, Renesmée ?

- Oh… c'est gentil pour l'invitation, je n'avais rien de prévu.

- Alors, venez ! Vous verrez, c'est très sympa, m'affirma-t-il d'un ton séducteur. »

Aucun doute. L'invitation n'avait pas uniquement pour but de m'inviter pour passer un bon moment entre amis. Cependant, l'intensité des yeux mystérieux d'Aaron me poussait à accepter l'invitation. Ma curiosité toujours insatisfaite à son égard m'obligeait à vouloir percer le secret de ses yeux.

En plus, le Club était une boîte de nuit plus que sympa, j'y étais allée avec Jacob pendant les vacances de Noël.

- « Mais avant, il faut que j'en parle à mon père.

- Bonjour. »

Je me retournai sur le qui-vive en ayant reconnue la voix de madame Flex ! Comme si c'avait été mon amie, je me précipitai sur elle et lui serrai amicalement la main. Celle-ci grimaça, comme si j'avais eu une énorme verrue sur le visage et que ça la gênait. Pff ! Quelle rabat-joie, elle alors ! Elle pouvait bien m'apprécier. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle devait détester mais son malfrat de mari. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si elle l'avait engueulée par ma faute, mais je n'osais poser la question à Aaron bien que l'envie restait présente !

Elle tentait, de mauvaise grâce, d'afficher un sourire même si ça lui en coûtait. Intérieurement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être contente. Bécassine, va ! Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers son mari qu'elle ne salua que d'un hochement de tête.

Woah, quel amour ! Elle aurait au moins pu l'embrasser, même du bout des lèvres. Tss ! Elle faisait sa timide !

- « Aaron, Elena est revenue, l'informa-t-elle. Elle veut te parler.

- Ah bon ? Déjà ! s'étonna-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Elle est où ?

- Au café juste à côté.

- Et, je dois y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec nervosité. S'il te plaît, dis-lui que dans deux heures, j'irai, mais là je dois travailler avec Renesmée. »

Aaron tentait péniblement de garder son sourire. Cet homme aux pensées si indéchiffrables et à l'attitude plus qu'énigmatique venait de trahir pour la première fois ses sentiments personnels. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui, qui semblait si froid mais en même temps plus qu'amical. Le mythe que je m'étais imaginée autour de ce curieux personnage s'amoindrissait petit à petit. Sa femme quittait alors le hall pour prévenir cette fameuse Elena qui avait réussi à faire perdre un peu du mystère autour d'Aaron, tandis que le metteur en scène m'entraînait vers la grande salle de spectacle.

Il s'en alla chercher le matériel, et je posai mon sac à dos sur une des chaises en velours rouge. J'aimais beaucoup cette salle, elle correspondait bien à Aaron. Rouge, la couleur du vice, de l'érotisme, du sang… Je sortis mon cahier de composition et trouvai la page de la première chanson. Les accords et les notes se trouvaient auparavant écrits sur la partition. C'était une version expérimentale du premier couplet et du refrain. Il me manquait juste l'accroche entre les deux. Je devais composer la piste de la guitare, de la basse et de la batterie. Je maîtrisais la guitare à merveille et les deux autres instruments ne me posaient pas trop de soucis.

- « Je pense que nous sommes bons pour aujourd'hui, s'exclama Aaron en revenant avec une guitare électrique, une belle Jim Harley bleue électrique, celle que je caressais depuis une semaine déjà. Tenez.

- Merci.

- Je vais chercher la basse, ensuite on pourra commencer.

- Aaron ? l'apostrophai-je, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Oui ?

- Vous savez, vous pouvez aller voir, euh… Elena. Ca ne me dérange pas de rester seule, ne vous sentez pas gêné vis-à-vis de moi. Je peux commencer à travailler seule.

- Ah ! Ne vous en faites pas. Je la verrai après vous. Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Vous êtes sûr ? insistai-je. C'est important, non ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Seul son sourire résonna comme réponse. Il s'en alla chercher la basse au fond de la salle et je me retrouvais vexée. Je me dirigeai vers la scène, là où se trouvait les amplificateurs qu'Aaron avait posés exprès avant mon arrivé, avec la guitare, mon cahier et un stylo. Prenant une chaise au passage, j'y posais mon cahier et le stylo avant de brancher la Jim Harley à un des amplificateurs non loin de là. Je baissai le son, histoire que la musique n'eut résonnée pas trop fort, et jouai le début d'_Highway to Hell_, ma première source d'inspiration pour la chanson que je composais actuellement.

Guitare parfaitement accordée, mais que demandait le peuple !

Aaron s'approcha avec sa basse en rigolant.

- « Quelle énergie !

- N'est-ce pas ? souris-je. Enfin, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Le mois de juillet approche à grands pas !

- En effet, admit-il. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, je suis étonnée de votre capacité à composer rapidement. Je pense que nous aurons fini ces trois chansons avant le mois de mars. »

La première chanson, qui était donc l'anténépultième de la comédie d'_Effy_ parlait de la trahison d'Effy justement. Celle-ci avait osé tromper son élève, Matthew. La comédie n'était qu'une histoire de mœurs de la société actuelle dans un chant très comique, et dans cette chanson, qui serait donc chanter par ce personnage, Effy livrait un message de dénonciation et le pourquoi de sa tromperie à Matthew. Les paroles qui venaient de Yann – le parolier de toutes les comédies d'Aaron – restaient excellentes, et je devais créer une mélodie capable de bien porter ces mots.

Pour cette chanson, j'avais immédiatement pensé et m'étais donc inspirée de deux albums que j'adorais : _Chinese Democracy_ des Guns N' Roses et _Highway to Hell_ d'AC/DC. Je trouvais que leur atmosphère musicale correspondait bien à cette période tourmentée d'Effy.

Comme d'habitude, et ce depuis une semaine, les deux heures quotidiennes en compagnie d'Aaron s'écoulaient à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était un homme d'exception et très professionnel. Il m'encourageait et avait la franchise de me dire ce qui n'allait pas dans mes compos.

- « Je pense que le pont est encore à revoir, soupirai-je en écrivant le dernier accord du pont en veillant bien à respecter l'intervalle prédéfinie.

- On a encore le temps, ne vous en faites pas.

- Il faudra penser à écrire la piste de la batterie, aussi. C'est elle qui donne le rythme.

- Vous avez raison, on modalisera dès lundi en fonction de la batterie. Vous voulez que je demande à un batteur de venir ?

- Non ! Avant, je vais moi-même chercher la tonalité pour la batterie. Mais merci quand même !

- Comme vous voulez, nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Je souris en débranchant la Jim Harley de l'amplificateur. Nous rangeâmes le matériel, et, je m'attendais à discuter un peu plus avec Aaron, comme à l'accoutumée mais il me rappela qu'il devait voir Elena – la femme qui l'avait un peu déstabilisée rien qu'à son évocation. Etrangement, je m'en attristais quelque peu mais cela semblait urgent. Tant pis…

- « A demain. »

Je quittai alors l'Opera, et une fois dehors, le froid m'attaqua d'emblée. Evidemment ! Je tentai tant bien que mal de me coconner dans ma veste en cuir très chaude, mais cela ne suffisait pas. J'avais bien envie de traîner un peu, mais le soleil dormait déjà. A l'horizon, c'était entre chien et loup. Déçue, je jetai un œil à mon portable. Et vis que j'avais reçu un message de ma mère. C'était étonnant, tiens donc !

Reçu le : 10 janvier 2014.

A : 17 :02 pm

De : Môman

« _Rendez-vous à 18h au Starbucks. Je t'attends !_ _J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Bises, maman. _»

Souriant à mon téléphone, et voyant qu'il était 18h06, je lui répondis vite fait que j'arrivais. De toute façon, elle savait que je sortais à 18h alors elle pouvait bien m'attendre un peu. Je me précipitai vers ma voiture, ravie de retrouver de la chaleur et un peu de quiétude. Il y avait un peu de monde au centre-ville, ce qui ralentissait mon arrivée au Starbucks Coffee. Tss ! Quelle idée de faire quitter tout le monde à la même heure du boulot ! En plus, c'était l'heure des jeux télévisés alors les gens s'énervaient. J'entendais d'ici le bruit des klaxons qui m'irritaient. Grmlb, vraiment pas d'intelligence ! La galère de vivre dans les grandes villes !

Finalement, je réussis à arriver mais je dus me garer au parking sous-terrain. Ce fut donc énervée contre la terre entière que j'entrai dans le Starbucks surchauffé.

Un serveur vint tout de suite m'accoster d'un regard bienveillant, mais je le prévins que je venais rejoindre des personnes déjà présentes. Je retirai mon écharpe et repérai vite la table où se trouvait ma mère. Je la vis avec Alice, et grimaçai en me disant que j'allais encore me faire enguirlander. J'étais habillée de manière très soft, toujours accompagnée de mon éternelle veste en cuir, d'un pull-gilet blanc cassé tout simple et d'un jean. Je n'avais pas mis les bottes les plus glamour mais les plus pratiques car plus chaudes. En plus, elles n'avaient pas de talons donc j'étais aussi petite que ma mère, pratiquement. D'ailleurs, en m'approchant, ma tante ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- « Nessie ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est l'hiver que tu dois t'habiller n'importe comment ! objecta-t-elle de suite. »

Je m'esclaffai gentiment. Alors, à ce moment-là, j'identifiai une toute nouvelle odeur. C'était bizarre, je ne l'avais pas reconnue pourtant. Une délicieuse fragrance de sang humain en moins concentré. Un… hybride. Nahuel ? Le cherchant du regard, je le vis assis à la table juste en face de ma mère. Il me sourit tout en me saluant de la main, et j'en restai toujours autant ébahie.

C'était drôle, ça ! Tout à l'heure, j'avais justement pensé à prendre de ses nouvelles. Le destin me jouait de drôles de tours. Ca, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise !

- « Nahuel ! m'exclamai-je, ahurie. »

Mon appel eut pour don de le faire se lever, et il me serra affectueusement dans ses bras. De carrure plus fine que Jacob, l'hybride n'en tremblait pas pour autant. Je lui rendis son étreinte dans mon élan de bonne humeur. Il respirait l'exotisme. En effet, il s'émanait encore la douce odeur chaude, tropicale et humide du Brésil et le narcotisme du guarana sur sa peau. Pendant mon étreinte, j'adressai un doux regard à ma mère, pour la remercier de cette surprise plus qu'agréable. Elle me rendit la pareille.

Je me dégageai quelque peu de Nahuel, et passai une main sur son visage – une première ! Je lui communiquai alors le petit épisode de tout à l'heure, auquel j'avais pensé à lui et il en sourit, ravi.

Nous nous installâmes ensuite à la table, après ces retrouvailles, et je pus commander ma boisson habituelle, à savoir un Frappuccino. Ma mère et ma tante s'enquirent de mon rendez-vous musical avec Aaron, et je leur informai que la chanson progressait petit à petit. Enfin, peu importait, moi, ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de savoir pour quelles raisons Nahuel se trouvait ici !

- « Qu'est-ce qu'y t'emmène ici ? lui demandai-je, en sirotant ma boisson. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avant les vacances de Pâques !

- L'hiver ! rigola-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est l'été au Brésil, à ta place, je serais restée là-bas. J'en rêve ! T'es vraiment pas normal !

- Non. En fait, Huilen a trouvé… un conjoint. Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux pour eux que je les laisse un peu seuls. Et ça me faisait une bonne occasion pour venir vous rendre visite, alors c'est bien tombé.

- Bien vu ! »

Nous nous réjouîmes tous ensemble ensuite. Alice n'était venue en réalité que pour m'emmener faire du shopping. J'eus à peine le temps donc de profiter pleinement de Nahuel et de mon Frappuccino que je me retrouvais déjà dans les boutiques.

- « Pas d'imprudence. Tu me promets ? »

Presque tout le monde se trouvait de sortie ce soir. Ca, pour une coïncidence c'était amusant ! Entre le destin qui s'amusait et le hasard qui le complémentait, nous étions tous régalés ! Après le match de base-ball qui s'était bien déroulé sous un temps orageux bien qu'écourté à cause de la brusque météo changeante : il avait neigé ! Wouuuh ! Quel froid ! Que j'adorais ça ! Hahahaha. Ou pas. Non, en fait, cette douce neige – prévue évidemment par Alice – avait fait que c'était une soirée idéale pour les amoureux de la famille. Mes parents resteraient au cottage, bien coconnés au chaud, et chacun s'éparpillait avec son conjoint pour une petite soirée tout en tendresse.

Bon, moi, je n'allais pas avoir de la tendresse…

Héhé ! _Let's the party start baby ! _

- « Te bile pas, le rassurai-je en souriant. En plus, Nahuel est avec moi. »

Mon père releva alors la tête vers Nahuel, lui lança un regard dans lequel je décelais une certaine appréhension puis ensuite un peu de déception. Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais je me doutais bien de quoi il était déçu, ce qui ne put refreiner mon sourire sarcastique. Ensuite, il se concentra à nouveau sur moi et me baisa doucement la joue. Mon nez grattait ses cheveux, et j'humain son odeur avec avidité. Eh oui, je n'avais pas la même odeur que de véritables vampires, délicieusement sucrées, plus concentrés que la mienne, ce qui ne manquait pas de me mener en paradis. Toutefois, je ne le laissai pas m'approcher plus, de peur qu'il ne m'eût abimée, ce qui aurait agacé ma tante.

Il leva alors les yeux au ciel – j'adhérais !

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ces fioritures. Tu es très belle sans. »

Je rigolai. Mais bon, pour une soirée où il y aurait toute l'équipe de la comédie, j'avais besoin d'un peu plus d'élégance et de classe, que j'avais déjà – soi-disant. Alice m'avait pomponnée et chouchoutée pour ce soir avec son alter-ego, je nommais Rosalie ! J'avais servi de poupée géante – comme d'hab' – néanmoins ça n'avait pas été pour me déplaire. J'étais toute jolie ! J'aimais particulièrement la forme de mes bouclettes. De plus, mes cheveux étaient plus dorées et lumineux qu'en temps normal, à cause des paillettes. Mon maquillage restait tout aussi léger, elles avaient veillé à mettre mon regard chocolaté en valeur grâce à un mascara profond.

C'était Aaron qui allait être content !

Mon père lâcha un grognement. Oups ! J'avais zappé !

« T'inquiètes pas, va ! C'était pour la blague. »

Le regard qu'il m'adressa disait clairement qu'on n'avait pas le même sens de l'humour. Tant pis, je laissais tomber. Derrière nous, Nahuel commençait à s'impatienter.

- « Allez, on y va. Maman t'attend, ne la laisse pas se languir de toi plus longtemps ! Bonne soirée ! »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer, sachant qu'il allait s'énerver. J'empoignai rapidement Nahuel et le traînai vers le garage, là où je trouvais ma BMW sous mes éclats de rire. Nous nous callâmes dans la voiture après que j'eusse vérifiée s'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les pneus neige, j'enclenchai le contact et quittai le garage. Ce que j'aimais avec Nahuel, c'était son attitude stoïque face aux relations diverses que j'entretenais avec ma famille. Jamais – ou rarement – il n'avait fait de commentaire sur les mauvais points. Il savait bien que c'était du domaine privé.

Durant le trajet, nous nous amusâmes à raconter nos projets de vacances pour celles de Pâques qui viendraient aussi vite que la neige tombait dans ce pays. Bien sûr, je n'oubliais pas les cours de capoeira que m'avaient promis Nahuel. Il m'apprit que sa petite boutique de bijoux marchait plutôt correctement et qu'il avait déjà des habitués. Il voulait proposer aussi un atelier de tatouages et expérimentait une méthode pour les vampires. Il était extrêmement difficile de transpercer nos peaux, et donc du fait, d'avoir un tatouage. Nonobstant, Nahuel était confiant et restait persuadé qu'il trouverait la solution. Il essayait avec les diamants, une pierre très brute qui avait apparemment donné des résultats satisfaisants.

- « Quand ça marchera bien, tu en voudras un, je suppose ? »

Il avait remarqué mon goût pour tout ce qui pouvait un peu énerver mes parents, ce qui me faisait toujours jubiler et frétiller d'allégresse. Un tatouage, ce serait parfait ! Je lui adressai un regard rempli d'équivoques, signe que j'acceptais sa proposition avec grand plaisir.

Après un trajet plutôt lent à cause de la neige, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Le Club, magnifiquement illuminé par tous les néons artificiels envoyait de la musique techno comme on les aimait pour les soirées et détonnait ! Oups, je m'emportai. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que le lieu restait stylé. L'entrée faisait un peu « new future » dans une technologie assez cool, avec des couleurs bien vives. Peu de personnes se précipitaient pour l'instant vers la boîte de nuit. Il n'était que vingt-trois heures trente, la boîte ayant ouvert il y avait une demi-heure seulement, les gens arrivaient toujours plus tard. En sortant de la voiture, je resserrai mon écharpe autour du cou, luttant vaillamment contre le vent impétueux de l'hiver. Cette fois-ci, et plus que jamais, mes sens étaient éveillés.

On ne tardait pas, dans la même seconde, à identifier une odeur.

Le vent le l'avait pas encore emportée. Elle ne se trouvait pas si loin d'ici. Il y avait quelque chose d'irritant, d'agaçant, de déplorant.

Il y avait un _vampire_.

L'odeur de ce vampire ne correspondait à aucun fumet à qui je pouvais l'apparenter. Il s'agissait donc d'un nouveau qui venait d'arriver en ville.

Horrifiée, je me tournai vers Nahuel.

- « Tu l'as senti, toi aussi hein ? »

Mon hybride me sourit tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du Club.

- « Le vampire est entré dans la boîte, m'apprit-il. S'il est à l'intérieur, c'est qu'il est inoffensif.

- Je te trouve un peu trop sûr de toi, rétorquai-je en lui attrapant le bras.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui trouve ta famille un peu trop suspicieuse ? Je te dis qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, il y a des vampires partout. Si celui-ci se trouve en ville, et seul, dans un endroit où il y a du monde, c'est qu'il doit être inoffensif. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être, admis-je, mais c'est bizarre tout de même qu'il se balade tout seul ! On doit lui parler. »

Nahuel haussa les épaules, de peur de me contrarier. Désormais, j'avais une certaine appréhension pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait pourtant sans prise de tête. Un vampire se trouvait là-dedans, dans un amas d'humains innocents et sans défense. Bon, ok… je pouvais parler moi, qui était à moitié-vampire mais ce n'était pas pareil – excuse bidon ? Qu'en savais-je ! Je décidai de faire confiance à Nahuel et de croire ses bonnes paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse de Dieu. Comme ça, je pourrais rejeter la faute sur lui si c'était un méchant monsieur qui nageait là-dedans.

A l'intérieur du Club, nous fûmes un court moment aveuglés par la prolifération des lumières puis replongeâmes dans la douce obscurité apparentée aux discothèques. Le lieu donnait vraiment l'impression de faire exclusivement réservé aux V.I.P. J'avais envie de sortir mes lunettes de soleil pour me la jouer mais je me rétractai – je n'avais pas envie de me faire accoster par des mecs douteux. L'endroit possédait une énorme piste de danse dont on ne voyait pas la fin aux dalles colorées de rose, de bleu et de blanc déjà occupée par pas mal de personnes. Au milieu du dancefloor où les gens se trémoussaient déjà sur du David Guetta, se trouvait un DJ (le même que la dernière fois) accompagné de son ami qui mixaient aux platines. Il y avait quelques carrés de canapés charmants agrémentés de tables basses de verre dont je devinais qu'ils étaient les espaces de repos et de causette. Le bar demeurait immense à la gauche de la salle, d'où j'odorais d'ici le goût de l'alcool, et à droite dès l'entrée se trouvait un grand escalier tapissé d'un beau tapis rouge où, à l'entente de certaines conversations des personnes qui y montaient, était un endroit où il n'y avait qu'un grand bar avec billards et baby-foot : le lieu juste pour boire et se saouler par excellence jusqu'au petit matin.

M'enfin, il fallait garder l'œil ouvert ! « Et si vous voyez un vampire, ayez l'obligeance de m'appeler au… »

- « Appelle Aaron, me demanda Nahuel. Pour qu'on aille le rejoindre. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! »

Vraiment ? En riant, je composai le numéro du metteur en scène sur mon blackberry. Il m'informa qu'il se trouvait à l'étage supérieur avec déjà une petite partie de l'équipe. Levant les yeux au ciel, je prévins Nahuel. Nous nous ruâmes vers l'escalier et montâmes à l'étage. L'effluve du tabac me frappait en plein visage une fois que je fus en haut. Nahuel ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par l'odeur, ce qui me rassurait. Je n'identifiai cependant pas l'odeur du vampire de tout à l'heure, il devait donc être plus bas…

Le premier étage ressemblait au rez-de-chaussée. En revanche, le bar, là, avait plus de style que celui d'en bas. Illuminé de néons bleus foncés mêlés à du rouge, avec écrit en grand entre deux étagères de bouteilles « The Club ». Il y avait trois billards et deux baby-foot, des coins tranquilles pour discuter.

- « Renesmée ! »

Je souris.

L'homme s'était merveilleusement mis sur son trente-et-un ce soir ! Portant une chemise blanche à cravate escortée d'une veste noire faite sur mesure, le réalisateur resplendissait. Il avait des lunettes de soleil au sommet de son crâne qui lui donnait un côté petit joueur. PJ ! Té, en voilà un bon surnom ! Ces cheveux restaient désordonnés, ce qui lui conférait un charme plus qu'irrésistible. Il respirait bon le poivre et l'étrangeté comme à l'usure. Et puis, l'endroit magique et sensuelle renforçait cette aura qu'il émanait. Un lieu qui lui convenait à ravir.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je fus déshabillée de la tête aux pieds par l'homme en qui j'avais découvert un grand bassiste. Il en fut très satisfait. Pour lui, la soirée était déjà un succès.

Il porta une attention toute particulière et nouvelle à mon ami juste après. Le regard qu'il lui adressa, j'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu.

- « Vous êtes venue accompagnée !

- Oui, reconnus-je. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Nahuel, un ami du Brésil. Il vient prendre du bon temps ici.

- Je vois ! Enchanté, le salua alors Aaron. Aaron Flex, metteur en scène pour de nombreuses comédies. Enfin, je suppose que vous le savez déjà. »

Je décelai un certain soulagement de la part d'Aaron. Eh oui, heureux de savoir que le charmant jeune homme à mes côtés ne fût pas mon petit ami. De toute façon, il ne savait pas que j'étais déjà prise – je me tâtai à lui révéler ma relation avec un certain Indien de ma connaissance. Cela gâcherait des choses dans quelques aspects du lien qui m'unissait à l'artiste de spectacle.

De suite, Aaron s'entendit avec Nahuel. Il nous proposa un verre, que nous acceptâmes volontiers – moi, surtout, contente de ne pas avoir à sortir mon porte-monnaie. Ultérieurement, il nous présenta à certains acteurs de la comédie que j'avais pu voir avant, tous assis sur les canapés en train de se délecter de leur boisson. La femme d'Aaron discutait avec quelques hommes au milieu des retrouvailles, épiant furtivement son mari de temps à autre. Lorsqu'elle vit l'hybride, son regard se fit plus colérique.

- « Que diriez-vous d'un billard, Renesmée ? »

Finissant mon verre, j'acceptai l'invitation avec plaisir. Alors que je le suivais, je glissai deux mots à mon ami à propos de la jalousie de la femme du réalisateur que je m'amusais beaucoup à narguer. Contrairement au reste de ma famille, il se contenta d'en rire, ne me faisant aucune leçon de morale. Arrivés à un billard inoccupé, Aaron s'empressa d'attraper les queues et de nous en donner une à chacun. Payant le billard, il installa les billes dans le triangle. Une fois ceci de fait, il alluma une cigarette et j'eus droit à une œillade annonçant le défi.

- « Aux demoiselles de commencer. »

Il devait imaginer que je ne savais pas jouer. Je devins alors hautaine dans mon attitude, répondant à son défi de la même manière qu'il me l'avait adressé. Derrière moi, j'entendis Nahuel rire de la situation. Avec dextérité, je me plaçai correctement afin de viser la bille blanche, préparai mon coup avec minutie et, tirai. Bref et précis, le choc fut fort et deux billes rentrèrent déjà dans les trous.

- « Pas mal, commenta Aaron. »

Ayant envie de le voir jouer aussi, je fis exprès de rater mon coup. Il en gloussa avec discrétion, s'approcha de moi et me frôla les cheveux de sa main puis se positionna à ce qu'il jugeait le mieux possible afin de tirer un grand coup.

La partie se déroula dans une espèce de tension de compétition quasi palpable entre Aaron et moi. Plusieurs fois, il fit exprès de me frôler en tournant autour de la table, ce qui allait me rendre folle tant cela augmentait ma fascination à son encontre. Nahuel resta discret dans son jeu, mais se révéla être un grand joueur. Au final, les deux garçons furent gentleman et me laissèrent gagner la partie.

- « J'ai gagné, lui dis-je avec une voix séductrice. »

Il secoua la tête et termina tranquillement sa cigarette avant d'en allumer une autre. Il m'en offrit une que je refusais, prétextant que je conduisais pour le retour. Il la donna alors à Nahuel qui, à mon grand étonnement, accepta.

- « C'est que du tabac. »

Subséquemment, nous recommençâmes une partie de billard mais des personnes de l'équipe de la comédie vinrent nous rejoindre pour faire connaissance. Je crus que Nahuel allait s'ennuyer, puisque tout le monde désirait faire ma connaissance, mais étrangement, Aaron lui tint compagnie avec grand intérêt.

C'était une bonne soirée en perspective.

A deux heures du matin, mes gambettes mourraient d'envie d'aller se déchaîner un peu sur la piste de danse ! Surtout que j'entendais la musique d'ambiance qui correspondait tout à fait à mes goûts pour me déchaîner depuis deux heures et demie déjà ! Je m'en allais prévenir Nahuel, toujours aussi sobre, assis sur les canapés avec Aaron, détendu avec son éternelle cigarette.

- « On danse ? »

Mais en fait, ma danse allait vite être écourtée. En plus de l'effluve du tabac et de diverses odeurs illicites sur ma langue vint se mélanger celle de tout à l'heure, du début de la soirée.

Un long et strident frisson parcourut mon échine. Le vampire était là, juste derrière moi. Je n'osais même pas me retourner. Je vis alors le visage de Nahuel devenir un peu plus pâle que d'habitude – pourtant, il en fallait, pour le rendre pâle, avec sa peau chocolatée !

- « Nessie, l'entendis-je murmurer dans un souffle. Regarde… »

Je me retournai sur le qui-vive. En face de moi, une superbe femme à la crinière rousse, à la peau transcendante et extra-lucide, belle comme tous les vampires et au style urbain nous scrutait avec curiosité. Malgré l'obscurité, je pus nettement percevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Celle qui serait déterminante.

Elle avait les yeux verts. Des lentilles.

- « Elena ! s'exclama Aaron. »

**Chanson :** Problems – Sex Pistols


	10. Night of the Hunter

**Rising Shine**

PREMIERE PARTIE :

Renesme Cullen

* * *

Bonjour !

Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir "abandonné" cette histoire ! Mrs Esmée Cullen, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu très tôt à ta review, mais il faut dire que je ne sais pas trop comment ce site fonctionne. J'ai édité tous les chapitres sur FF-FR et j'aimerais bien le faire ici. Ca va se faire très vite. Excusez-moi, ce chapitre a pris beaucoup de temps à être publier. Je l'avais déjà publié sur FF-FR la semaine dernière, et j'ai zappé de le mettre ici... Pardon...

Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira au petit nombre de lecteurs qui me suit.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, c'est toujours motivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**, Night of the Hunter

« _Fermer les yeux devant le danger, c'est se donner en proie et renoncer à son libre arbitre. _»

Georges Meredith, _Les Comédiens tragiques_.

Elena ?

Quel drôle de nom !

Pourtant, je m'en rappelais bien. C'était le prénom qui avait fait perdre ses moyens au réalisateur la veille pendant notre rendez-vous quotidien lorsqu'il fut énoncé. La femme qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir parce que j'avais été là alors que ça semblait urgent. A moins qu'il ne connaisse deux Elena, ce qui pouvait être probable, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment…

- « Alors, tu viens t'amuser ici sans même me prévenir un samedi soir ? Quel gâchis ! »

La fameuse Elena avait la même musicalité que la voix d'Alice, ce qui me rasséréna un peu – mais je n'oserais jamais l'avouer à voix haute. Toutefois je ne devrais pas me laisser amadouer par ça. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui m'indiquait que quelque chose clochait.

Elle paraissait vraiment déçue du comportement du metteur en scène à la vue de la moue boudeuse qui se profilait sur ses lèvres. Je l'observai en douce, fascinée de voir un vampire de sa catégorie. Certes, j'en connaissais d'autres, comme le clan des Amazones, qui se nourrissait exclusivement de sang humain mais c'étaient des amis, pas des inconnus. Le plus troublant était qu'une créature comme elle justement se retrouve entourée de milliers d'humains sur lesquels elle pouvait bondir à tout moment pour apaiser sa soif. Cependant, là, elle avait un contrôle sur elle-même hors norme pour pouvoir se retenir ainsi. Elle n'avait pas de cernes violacés autour de ses yeux, ce qui témoignait qu'elle n'avait pas soif. Elle avait un beau visage aux angles bien définis qui trahissait la jeunesse de la vingtaine. Sa chevelure souple et soyeuse tombait en cascade derrière son dos. Elle avait un style vestimentaire sympathique, s'habillant avec un chic digne des grands créateurs. C'était curieux. Elle faisait vraiment humaine – issue d'une classe aisée –, presque banale.

Elle ne nous prêtait aucune attention, à Nahuel et à moi-même.

Aaron se leva du siège sans donner de suite à la réplique de la vampiresse, s'excusant de nous laisser seuls quelques minutes. Il prit la main d'Elena dans la sienne, qu'il pressa avec délicatesse, et y déposa un baiser en guise de salut comme s'il le faisait tout le temps. Ce geste me fit sourire – je ne voyais ce genre de choses que dans les films romantiques habituellement. Quel homme raffiné ! Il paraissait beaucoup la respecter. Ils s'en allèrent dans un coin sombre, à côté de la porte des toilettes pour homme. Je ne les entendis plus.

Je pris place aux côtés de Nahuel, en proie à des milliers d'interrogations et de doutes.

Aaron était ami avec Elena, une vampiresse qui buvait du sang humain. Je ne pouvais pas dénier ce fait si j'en croyais l'unique phrase d'Elena à son égard. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Serait-il au courant de l'existence du monde des vampires ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Non, non, non, c'était impossible. Oser révéler le secret, ce serait mettre sa vie en péril face aux Volturi. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Ca ne pouvait pas. Mais… quelles motivations possédait cette Elena pour côtoyer des humains comme elle le faisait ainsi ? Aucun meurtre suspect n'avait alerté l'attention de ma famille dans le journal de la ville. Pourquoi était-elle amie avec Aaron ? Les vampires de sa catégorie étaient censés être instables de par leur régime alimentaire. Ils restaient des nomades et ne se mêlaient aux humains que pour se nourrir.

Je m'inquiétai sérieusement. Tous mes sens demeuraient en alerte.

- « Ca va, Nessie ? me murmura mon ami à l'oreille.

- Non, répondis-je, tremblante. Je m'inquiète pour Aaron. Il encourt un risque…

- Tu crois ? Ils sont amis non ?

- Oui. Mais c'est étrange, tout ça. Ceux qui se nourrissent de sang humain ne peuvent pas se mêler aux humains justement.

- Elle me semble s'être bien adaptée à la vie humaine, pourtant, souligna Nahuel.

- On ne peut pas se fier aux apparences, Nahuel, grommelai-je en lui retirant la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres. Et puis, arrête de fumer !

- Je ne comprendrai jamais tes sautes d'humeur, soupira l'intéressé. »

Rigolant, je mis la cigarette entre mes lèvres et tirai une fois. Pouah ! Horrible ! Dégoûtant ! Dégueulasse ! C'était la première fois que j'avais du tabac dans la bouche, et le goût m'insupportait déjà. Je ne comprendrais pas comment on pouvait fumer, décidément. Ou peut-être que parce que c'était la première fois que je fume et qu'il fallait que je m'y habitue… Je remerciai le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte que mes parents ne fussent pas là ce soir, sinon j'aurais passé le quart d'heure le plus long de toute ma courte vie. De toute façon, quand je n'aimais pas la première fois, il s'agissait du présage que je n'aimerais jamais le goût. Mon palet avait le don de vite apprécier ou détester une saveur, ce qui s'avérait pratique (où c'était parce que j'étais difficile, à voir). J'écrasai alors la cigarette d'une main, et le tout se transforma en mégots que je fis virevolter dans la salle. Nahuel me sourit avec complicité. Plongés dans la semi-obscurité, en compagnie de personnes qui étaient plus que pompettes, avec la musique qui détonnait à fond, nous pouvions nous permettre de salir un peu la salle.

Cependant, mon inquiétude me regagna de nouveau.

- « Il faut qu'on aille lui parler, lui rappelai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'est même pas intéressée à nous, c'est même à se demander si elle nous as vus !

- Tu as raison, l'approuvai-je, ayant remarqué ça aussi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Nous sommes à demi-vampires, on aurait dû l'intriguer !

- Mademoiselle la star n'est pas habituée à ce qu'on l'ignore, ironisa le chat de la jungle. »

Je fus prise d'une brusque envie de le mordre, néanmoins je me retins. A la place, je lui adressai un regard peu amène qui le fit rire. Mon esprit était en ébullition. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant angoissée dans ma vie. Pourtant, l'adrénaline ne montait pas. Mon angoisse ressentie ne m'amenait que de mauvaises ondes. C'était à cause de l'éventuel danger que représentait cette Elena qui me faisait être ainsi. Tout neuf pour moi, ce genre de situations. Après avoir vécu dans du coton pendant sept ans, le trouble-fête qu'évoquait ce vampire ne m'indiquait rien de bon. Je me callai bien contre le canapé de velours, exaspérée, me demandant ce que je devais faire. Rentrer et avertir ma famille ? Rester profiter de la soirée ? Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça sans prévenir Aaron, ce serait malpoli.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et le couple d'amis revint.

- « Renesmée ? m'apostropha le réalisateur. »

Je me levai d'un bond, défroissant les plis de ma robe. A mes côtés, je sentis Nahuel étouffer un nouveau rire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle… Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait du fait que je soignais autant mon apparence alors que j'étais censée être l'emblème de la rébellion ? Fort possible. Nonobstant, je n'y pouvais rien ! C'était la faute d'Alice ! Na !

Aaron me scruta d'un œil intéressé. Elena, avec une coupe de champagne à la main, me jaugea enfin de la tête au pied. Elle parut contente et me gratifia même d'un sourire. Alors mon cœur eut un raté, et elle dût le percevoir car elle étouffa un rire.

- « Je tenais à te présenter une de mes amies, m'apprit-il.

- Oh ! m'étonnai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire face à cela.

- Je suis Elena Stone, se présenta-t-elle d'elle-même en me tendant la main. Aaron m'avait déjà beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance de la talentueuse Renesmée Cullen. »

« Je sais, je sais ! » avais-je envie de répondre. Qui ne serait pas ravie de faire la connaissance d'une artiste telle que moi ? Rha, je me serais flagellée rien que pour ça, tiens. Je ne devrais pas dire une bêtise pareille mais c'était tellement bon. Je ravalai ma salive et relevai la tête. Elle _semblait_ tellement inoffensive. Tellement gentille, adorable… Tu parles ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu ces lentilles vertes qui fondaient à petit feu, je ne lui aurais jamais serré la main. Dans ses yeux, je décelai une drôle de lueur de satisfaction qui m'obligea à présenter mon plus beau et sincère rictus. J'avais pour habitude de sourire même à contre cœur. Je fus parcourue d'un strident frisson en lui serrant la pince, car sa peau avait une température plus basse que la mienne.

- « Enchantée aussi.

- Tu es la fille d'E… de Carlisle Cullen non ? »

La question me surprit. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que les vampires qui passaient à Juneau savaient que c'était notre territoire, mais je restais suspicieuse. Elle avait failli prononcer le prénom de mon père cependant s'était bien vite rabrouée en sachant qu'il était connu pour avoir dix-sept ans à tout jamais. Aaron ne connaissait même pas son existence.

Je repris contenance et tentai de faire bonne figure.

- « Exact, fis-je en arquant un sourcil. Vous êtes amis ?

- Amis ! Je ne sais pas si on peut le dire comme ça. Mais c'est une connaissance, nous nous sommes connus à Forks il y a de ça six ans peut-être… Il travaillait bien à l'hôpital de Forks, n'est-ce pas ? »

Woah…

- « Euh oui… Vous avez eu un problème ?

- On peut dire ça ! rit-elle d'un carillon affectueux. Mais je ne veux pas vraiment en parler, excusez-moi.

- Oh non ! C'est moi qui suis trop curieuse, pardonnez ma maladresse. »

J'avais peut-être mal fait de venir ce soir. J'en aurais sans doute pour mon argent…

- « J'aimerais bien la revoir. Il faudrait lui faire une petite visite, suggéra Carlisle après son récit.

- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! trépigna Alice. »

Alors là… J'étais sans voix. Les choses prenaient une tournure trop étrange pour que tout fût aussi facile. Assise sur le canapé, Nahuel qui jouait avec mes cheveux à mes côtés depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà me narguait, me disant qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas se faire autant de sang d'encre la veille au soir. Je n'arrivais pas y croire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive, Nessie ? Tu boudes ? »

Emmett… C'était bien le dernier à qui j'avais envie de parler actuellement. Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir que je pouvais et il s'esclaffa bruyamment, l'imbécile.

- « Nessie, s'il te plaît, tes pensées, soupira mon père.

- Pardon, j'en suis désolée, m'excusai-je d'une voix sarcastique en levant les yeux. »

Mon paternel fronça un sourcil. Bah quoi ? Si mes pensées le dérangeaient, il n'avait pas besoin de trifouiller mon crâne. « Sors de ma tête ! » lui ordonnai-je, et il grimaça. Intérieurement, j'en ris. Les dons n'étaient pas évidents à gérer, et c'était pour cela que j'évitais d'utiliser le mien aussi souvent que les autres membres de ma famille. Cela m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Mais contrairement à mon père, le mien n'était actif que lorsque je posais ma main sur quelqu'un afin de lui transmettre les images de mes souvenirs, de mes pensées ou de mes sentiments le sien resterait toujours permanent, ça ne devait pas être évident du tout à gérer. Entendre les élucubrations les plus intimes des personnes qui l'entouraient... Personnellement, je trouvais que sur certains points, ça pouvait être pratique !

- « Tu es fâchée ? me demanda ma mère en arrivant dans le salon et en prenant place sur les genoux de mon père. »

Fâchée n'était pas le mot qui correspondait à mon état d'âme. A vrai dire, j'avais besoin de réfléchir sur pas mal de choses après coup. Sur beaucoup de choses, même. N'en pouvant plus de ce malaise, je me levai derechef, ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

- « Nessie ? s'inquiéta une fois de plus ma mère. »

Afin de la rassurer, je lui offris un rictus le plus convainquant que je pouvais faire. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer à la gentille Renesmée.

- « Je vais faire un tour au Starbucks, déclarai-je. Pas la peine de m'accompagner, je suis une grande fille. A plus ! »

Et ce fut tout. Je ne prêtai même pas attention aux quémandes d'Alice qui me rappelaient le shopping rituel du dimanche matin. Pour aujourd'hui, je n'en avais rien à carrer. J'espérais que personne ne viendrait chercher à écouter mes malheurs en me suivant. Cela ne ferait qu'attiser encore plus mon espèce de ressentiment que je ressentis en cet instant précis envers moi-même et la Terre entière.

Pendant le trajet vers le café, je pris enfin le soin de réfléchir.

Carlisle m'avait racontée l'histoire d'Elena. J'en voulais à toute ma famille de m'avoir cachée son existence, même si elle ne l'avait vue que deux fois dans leur vie. En même temps, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage, j'étais bête de m'emporter ainsi. J'avais été jeune quand ils l'avaient vue pour la dernière fois – à peine un an ! - et malgré ma mémoire ultradéveloppée, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'un tel vampire.

- _« Elena est un vampire très intéressant. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça auparavant, _avait raconté Carlisle_. Nous étions encore à Forks quand nous l'avions rencontrée pour la première fois et nous nous apprêtions à emménager pour Juneau. Je travaillais à l'hôpital ce jour-là, et effectivement, elle est bel et bien venue. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle est venue accompagner une femme de la quarantaine pour un de ses examens médicaux mensuels. Elles paraissaient bien s'entendre. J'étais drôlement surpris et évidemment, je me suis tout de suite méfié. Elle portait des lentilles vertes et j'avais remarqué le rouge qui se cachait derrière. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans un hôpital avec un humain. Ce jour-là, c'était moi qui devais me charger de l'examen de cette personne. _

_« Je lui ai demandé de patienter. L'examen ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle a accepté d'attendre sans broncher. Après la fin de l'examen, elle a raccompagné la femme. J'ai terminé mon travail tôt ce jour-là et je suis rentré. J'ai aussitôt averti Edward et les autres qu'un vampire était à Forks. Alice n'avait eu aucune vision concernant un potentiel danger pour les habitants de Forks et la présence d'un vampire. Nous nous sommes mis à sa recherche en s'inquiétant des représailles. Je m'en voulais beaucoup car je pensais que la femme qu'elle avait accompagnée allait être tuée mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à l'hôpital car cela aurait été suspect d'interdire à ma patiente de ne pas faire confiance à Elena. _

_« Nous l'avons vite trouvée. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la ville. Elle a un peu paniqué au début de se retrouver face à notre clan et se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle savait que nous habitions ici mais n'aurait jamais pensé déclencher nos suspicions. Elle a juré n'avoir fait aucun mal à la femme et nous as promis de ne pas toucher à un habitant de Forks comme il s'agissait de notre territoire à l'époque. _

_« Elena est un vampire qui a une capacité hors du commun à se contrôler en présence d'humains. Le sang ne lui fait aucun effet, c'est comme si elle ne le sentait pas. Elle nous a confié qu'elle rêvait de vivre avec les humains en parfaite harmonie sans pour autant à avoir changé de régime alimentaire. Se nourrir de sang animal comprend une baisse d'énergie et elle ne le voulait pas. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, ça m'a intrigué et nous sommes quand même restés sur nos gardes. Je lui ai proposé de venir chez nous pour mieux la connaître, ce qu'elle a refusé. Elle m'admirait beaucoup pour mon travail et aimerait faire la même chose pour vivre parmi les humains, mais la vue du sang la dégouterait d'après ses dires. Elle était vraiment gentille. Edward a lu dans ses pensées, elle ne mentait pas. _

_« La deuxième fois que nous l'avions vue, c'était ici, à Juneau. Alice avait cette fois-ci prévu d'avance son arrivée et nous nous sommes préparés. C'était quelques mois juste après notre première rencontre. Elle n'avait toujours pas changé de régime alimentaire. C'était encore par hasard, elle cherchait un endroit où s'installer en Amérique, en vain. Elle vit seule et ne cherche pas à avoir de camarade, voulant se dévouer entièrement aux humains. On ne l'a plus jamais revue depuis. _

Cette histoire qui aurait dû apaiser mes tourments n'avait fait que les accroître. Etrange paradoxe. J'étais peut-être un peu trop sensible aux apparences. Hier, j'étais littéralement paniquée quand elle avait été en face de moi. Anxieuse à un tel niveau que je n'en avais plus eu les idées éclaircies. Désormais, j'avais presque envie d'en pleurer. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrivait, tout d'un coup ?

Je n'allais pas dire que ma famille m'avait cachée ce genre de choses. Cela s'appelait juste une omission. Ca s'était passé quand j'étais petite et il n'y avait eu aucun accident. Ils ne m'en avaient pas parlé juste parce que l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Et puis, je comprenais aussi qu'on n'allait pas toujours tout se dire. Il y avait tout de même certaines choses que moi, par exemple, je leur cachais et personne ne s'en offusquait outre mesure. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas censés savoir la vérité pour Jacob et moi… Voilà tout. Alors, pourquoi j'étais en colère, maintenant ? Pourquoi j'avais envie de pleurer ?

Je me déteste quand je ne me comprends pas.

Je leur reprochai juste de m'avoir cachée une chose. Une seule chose. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Mais avoir vue Elena ne m'avait pas rassurée. Encore maintenant, j'étais inquiète de ce qu'elle pouvait représenter comme menace dans ma vie même si Carlisle m'avait assurée que c'était un vampire adorable. Mon père, après avoir sondé ses pensées à cette époque-là, me l'avait confirmée une deuxième fois.

J'étais mauvais juge pour savoir si ma réaction subsistait compréhensible ou non. Mais pour moi, il y avait quelque chose d'inéluctablement évident dans le regard d'Elena. Je pressentais le mauvais souffle des problèmes en train d'arriver par sa faute, et peut-être même qu'il tournoyait déjà autour de moi.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était que ma famille suspectait plus Aaron qui était un simple humain qu'Elena, qui était une vampire. Une vampire, mais bordel ! Certes, tout le monde la connaissait mais cela ne lui donnait en aucun cas des excuses atténuantes. Je trouvais cela plus qu'étrange qu'elle fût amie avec Aaron. Elle savait qui j'étais…

Une fois arrivée au Starbucks, je noyai mon chagrin dans les Frappuccino au chocolat, seule, sans amis. Installée à côté de la fenêtre, le goût brûlé du chocolat sur ma langue, j'observai les badauds hâter le pas dehors tandis qu'il neigeait de manière délicate avec la musique triste de la radio qui collait merveilleusement bien à mon humeur. Super ! Quand on désirait déprimer, il n'y avait pas mieux comme ambiance.

J'avais posé mon blackberry sur la table, dans l'attente de recevoir un message d'un de mes amis. J'espérais pendant une vingtaine de minutes et rien ne vint. D'habitude, Hearly avait toujours une petite anecdote à me raconter chaque matin par sms, mais elle tardait à me l'envoyer. J'aurais espéré qu'elle m'envoie un message, comme ça j'aurais saisi l'occasion pour lui demander de venir me tenir compagnie. J'avais besoin de normalité. Hearly serait la bouffée d'air fraîche parfaite pour cela.

Tant pis, j'allais devoir moi-même lui demander de me rejoindre. Saisissant mon cellulaire, avec une rapidité étonnante, j'écrivis mon sms. Comme d'habitude, toujours avec son portable, Hearly me répondit avant même que j'eus avalé une gorgée de ma boisson chaude. Sa réponse me procura une bouffée de fraîcheur dont je me délectai avec avidité. Elle se dépêchait de venir, étant en ville avec sa mère en train de faire les boutiques. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû y aller avec Alice, je l'aurais vue…

Comme promis, après dix minutes d'attente, je la vis débarquer dans le café. Elle me sourit, commanda quelque chose au serveur et vint automatiquement prendre place en face de moi après m'avoir fait la bise. Elle retira son bonnet qui me laissa découvrir ses cheveux blonds trempés par des flocons de neige qui fondaient doucement. Son sourire me refila un peu la patate.

- « T'es toute seule ! s'étonna-t-elle. Et Nahuel ? Tu sais quelle heure il est là ? Il est presque neuf heures du matin ! T'avais pas fait la fête hier ! »

Devant son flot de paroles, je ne pus retenir mon léger fou-rire. Une des sales habitudes d'Hearly, et je lui avais déjà fait remarqué ce défaut, était de poser beaucoup de trop de questions en une seule fois, ce qui ne permettait pas à son interlocuteur de se remémorer de toutes les questions et d'y répondre, et surtout que cela l'énervait. Mais bon, elle était comme ça, je ne pouvais rien y faire…

- « Hearly, soupirai-je. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas t'emballer autant ? C'est le matin, du calme !

- Mais je m'inquiète moi ! Après avoir fait la fête, moi je fais la grasse matinée. T'es bizarre comme fille, souligna-t-elle en posant son sac sur la table. J'ai dû laisser ma mère toute seule avec ma petite sœur, tant pis pour le shopping…

- Désolée…

- Pourquoi t'es toute seule ? répéta-t-elle. »

Je reniflai.

- « Petit déjeuner du dimanche matin, répondis-je avec mystère.

- Rho ! On me l'a fait pas à moi ! Tu t'es disputée avec quelqu'un ? Ton père ? Ta mère ? T'as fait le mur pour pouvoir sortir hier soir ! C'est pour ça !

- Pas du tout ! m'exclamai-je en buvant une petite gorgée de ma boisson. Ma soirée s'est super bien passée. J'étais tellement excitée que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Tout le monde dormait ce matin quand je suis partie. »

Mensonge euh… comment dire ? Pourri. Hearly n'y crut pas du tout étant donné la grimace qu'elle m'adressait, l'œil incisif et curieux d'interrogations. Si seulement je pouvais lui raconter toute la vérité sans qu'elle n'ait peur ou qu'elle ne me prenne pour une folle… Il y avait des moments où j'aimerais bien pouvoir me lâcher.

- « Nahuel dormait comme un bébé, me sentis-je obliger de rajouter pour me rendre crédible. Je ne me sentais pas le cœur à le réveiller.

- T'aurais dû l'amener, j'aimerais bien le revoir.

- Ah ouais ? Mais t'as pas Elliot toi ? Coquine !

- Euh… Bah… C'est fini entre lui et moi.

- Ah bon ? m'ahuris-je. Depuis quand ! »

Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle avait honte. Je me penchai un peu plus vers elle. A ce moment-là, le serveur lui apporta sa commande. Elle reprit ses esprits et le remercia d'une voix timide, ce qui ne lui était pas familier. Elle me jeta un regard timide, et je fronçai un sourcil.

- « Hier soir, m'apprit-elle, et je fus soulagée de ne pas être à la ramasse, nous sommes sortis ensemble, et on s'est disputés. Je lui ai reproché de ne plus trop faire attention à moi. Il regardait trop les autres filles au lycée et tout. J'étais jalouse et j'en pouvais plus. On ne se voit plus du tout en dehors des cours. Il ne faisait plus aucun effort. Alors j'ai rompu. »

« Normal » pensai-je. Elle paraissait triste. De ce fait, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était une bonne chose pour elle de l'avoir fait car elle semblait le regretter. Enfin, qu'en savais-je ? Je n'avais jamais eu à conseiller les gens de mon entourage sur leur vie amoureuse et je ne me sentais pas de dire une bêtise puérile à Hearly que j'avais entendu déjà sous prétexte que cela se trouvait dans les sitcoms populaires d'adolescents en rut.

- « Ca va passer, réussis-je enfin à dire. Tu ne comptes pas te remettre avec lui, si ?

- Non, là, c'est définitivement fini, affirma-t-elle. Je sais qu'il y a plein d'autres garçons beaucoup mieux. Je finirai par trouver mon prince charmant !

- Oui, quand tu en auras fini avec ton vilain défaut de poser trop de questions ! »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et je tâchai de lui faire oublier ses problèmes sans réelle gravité. Je l'enviai de mener une vie tranquille. C'était tout ce que je désirais. Ce serait le pied ! Cependant, moi qui rêvais de gloire à mes nombreuses heures perdues, avoir une vie tranquille serait un projet plus que difficile à réaliser.

Pendant toute la journée, nous traînâmes dans le centre-ville de Juneau entre boutiques, librairies, café et restaurant. Hearly m'avait entraînée dans un drôle de café qui proposait un « karaoké » libre. Des musiciens se trouvaient sur scène et jouaient la chanson de la personne qui chantait dès les premières notes. Cette ambiance m'avait fait sourire et c'avait été avec joie que j'avais participé au karaoké malgré mon aversion des premières secondes à me lancer. Il faudrait que je pense à y revenir. L'endroit était plus que chaleureux.

La nuit étant tombée, j'avais proposé à Hearly de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle habitait dans la banlieue de Juneau, et dans les grandes villes, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans les rues même si l'hiver empêchait le commun des mortels de s'aventurer dehors. On n'y voyait quasiment rien malgré les lucioles de la ville d'autant plus que les nuages cachaient l'intégralité de la voûte céleste, ce qui ne me permettait même pas de savoir s'il y avait des étoiles et si la lune s'était renouvelée ou non.

Juneau tombait dans le sommeil petit à petit, et moi aussi il fallait que je rentre. Sur mon téléphone, trois messages, deux de la part de ma mère et un de Nahuel. Tous me demandaient de rentrer au plus vite. Pff… je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Et si je demandais à Hearly de m'héberger ? Ah, mais oui… demain il y avait cours. Je n'avais aucun vêtement de rechange et toutes mes affaires étaient chez moi. Rha, vraiment pas envie de rentrer… Zut !

Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix.

- « Bon, eh ben, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée !

- C'est normal. »

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la voiture lorsque je vis une personne courir à une vitesse hallucinante du côté de l'autre trottoir. Pendant une seconde, je crus reconnaître Elena, de par sa chevelure flamboyante qui dansait au vent. Non, non. Je ne me trompais pas, c'était bien elle qui courrait ainsi dans cette solitude enneigée. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle se dirigeait tout droit vers la forêt qui entourait la ville.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? s'enquit mon amie.

- Euh, non, rien ! lui répondis-je un peu en panique.

- Tu es sûre ? maugréa-t-elle.

- J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un qui passait. »

Hearly était trop suspicieuse malgré son excentricité. Il restait difficile de lui retirer ses doutes. De plus, très observatrice, elle ne s'empêchait pas de le noter dans un coin de son cerveau pour l'analyser et faire part de ses études. Je lui dis « à demain », lui promis de ne commettre aucune imprudence – on aurait dit mon père – et elle ferma la porte de ma voiture.

Lorsque j'eus la certitude qu'elle fut enfin chez elle après que je l'eus vue ouvrir la porte de son immeuble, je remis le contact de ma voiture en trombe et pris la direction du chemin d'Elena.

J'étais poussée une fois de plus par ma curiosité qui m'obligeait à savoir ce qu'elle allait traficoter dans la forêt de Juneau. Désolée papa, désolée maman. Mon retour s'avérait être pour plus tard que prévu. J'allais me faire sérieusement enguirlandée mais tant pis ! Je mourrais d'envie d'éclairer certains de mes ressentis sur Elena.

J'allais faire le truc le plus fou dans ma vie. Imagine un peu, je prenais des risques incroyables ! Ca me donnait de l'adrénaline, et je me sentis obligée d'accélérer pour communiquer toute mon énergie.

Les massifs montagneux de la ville de Juneau étaient surplombés d'arbres qui rendaient la ville des plus attractives. Elle était difficile d'accès, car n'étant pas reliée par le réseau routier. On ne pouvait y accéder que par l'avion ou en bateau, en arrivant sur le détroit de Gastineau. Quelque part, ça demeurait fascinant mais parfois effrayant. Aujourd'hui, j'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième option.

Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin avec ma voiture. Je décidai donc de la laisser à l'orée de la forêt. Diable qu'il faisait froid ! Je risquais de mourir d'une hypothermie rien que pour suivre une vampiresse… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être bizarre quand je le voulais ! Allez Nessie, un peu de courage !

Il s'était arrêté de neiger depuis deux heures. Nonobstant, je devinais que la prochaine chute n'allait pas tarder après avoir vérifié le ciel. Vite, je me mis en mode traque. De nombreux arômes s'entremêlaient par ici. Il y avait des ours, des loups, des arbres morts, une végétation fraîche… et un vampire. Je souris, contente d'avoir identifié le fumet de ma proie. Elle s'était enfoncée dans les bois brumeux et ténébreux. Peut-être qu'elle s'était enfin mis à chasser du gibier animal comme je ne repérai aucune odeur humaine ? Elle essayait peut-être d'opter pour un autre régime ce soir ? Ce serait bien et cela me consolerait… juste un peu.

Plus je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, plus il faisait sombre et le bruit incessant des roucoulements des oiseaux de l'hiver et de la nuit s'intensifiait. Je tentai d'accommoder ma vision au mieux, mais les défauts de l'acuité de mon côté humain ne me facilitaient pas la tâche. J'avais l'impression de m'être moi-même jetée dans un piège sordide où de vilaines sorcières dansant le sabbat rigoleraient de mon malheur avec leurs nez tout boutonneux. Beurk ! Les arbres avaient beau n'avoir aucun feuillage, ils me paraissaient être comme les barreaux d'une prison. De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre un loup hurler à la lune. Je pris garde de ne faire aucun bruit et l'odeur d'Elena se fit de plus en plus virevoltante au fur et à mesure que j'avançai. J'approchai du but.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Je ne l'avais pas vue venir ! Mon cœur s'était emballé à mille kilomètres à l'heure tellement ma peur l'avait étouffée. Ma respiration fut saccadée tandis qu'un sacré mal de tête m'accaparait.

- « E… E… E… E… Le… Na, haletai-je. C'… C'était… toi. »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Ma vigilance avait encore été trompée ! Bordel !

- « Mais que fais-tu ici ? me questionna-t-elle. »

J'attendis une minute, le temps que mon cœur retrouve son rythme normal. Wow…

- « Je t'ai suivie, lui avouai-je. J'ai raccompagné une de mes amies chez elle et je t'ai vue courir vers ici. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Rentre chez toi. »

Alors, là ! Elle pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Et d'où elle se permettait de me parler comme ça ?

- « Pas question, refusai-je, têtue. Tu chasses ?

- Carlisle ne t'a donc pas raconté l'histoire ? Je ne chasse pas les animaux, seulement les humains.

- Oui il m'a racontée. Si tu ne chasses pas, que fais-tu donc ici ? »

Elle ne me donna aucune réponse. Elle se contentait de rester aux aguets, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'énerver, elle posa la main sur ma bouche. Piquée au vif, je la mordis avec fureur.

- « Aïe ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

- Réponds-moi ! »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que nous sentîmes une drôle d'odeur. Une saveur sauvage, superbement boisée mais… d'une puanteur infernale. Jamais je n'avais senti quelque chose d'aussi mauvais. Elena dut penser la même chose que moi à la vue de son visage déformée par sa contorsion des lèvres.

- « Renesmée, va-t-en, me redemanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement, fixant un point noir dans les arbres.

- Non… soufflai-je encore, plus têtue que jamais.

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit que je me nourrissais de sang humain. D'accord ? Tu m'as déconcentrée pendant ma traque car je t'ai sentie. Dépêche-toi de t'enfuir avant que je n'ai trop soif, ok ? Tu seras gentille. »

Un long frisson de peur naquit du bas de mon corps pour remonter jusqu'à mon échine. Elle venait de me regarder avec ses yeux pourpres, très vifs, qui me prirent au dépourvu. Il y avait beaucoup trop de férocité dans son regard et dans sa voix pour que je croie les paroles de Carlisle et de mon père. Tremblante de peur, je reculai d'un pas, puis de deux tandis que la fragrance nauséabonde embaumait l'air avec une lenteur infernale. Je ne désirais pas mourir ce soir.

De quelle traque parlait-elle ? Tant pis pour le savoir, j'allais me décider de faire la gentille petite fille et de rentrer chez moi.

Toutefois, l'odeur qui régnait ici me rappelait étrangement celle de Jacob. Et les Quileutes. On aurait dit celle des loups-garous, en beaucoup plus concentrée cependant. Trop, bien trop sucré, trop sauvage, trop imprégné dans ces bois pour être celle que je connaissais.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Violents. Très violents. Quelqu'un… ou quelque chose courrait à toute vitesse. Elena se tenait prête. C'était donc _ça_ qu'elle traquait ? La chose qui approchait…

Mon cœur fut reprit de contorsions douloureuses. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. On se croirait dans les mauvais scénarios de films d'horreurs. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Un rugissement éclata avec terreur. Je n'avais plus la force de crier, mon corps était paralysé.

Elena fronça le nez, se positionna, prête à attaquer ce qui approchait. Elle lança un regard au ciel, et derrière les gros nuages, je perçus quelques rayons lunaires éclaircir les bois. Et dans mon champ de vision bondit un immense loup aux crocs impressionnants et au pelage argenté.

Un loup-garou. Un _Enfant de la Lune_ !

C'était quoi ce bazar !


End file.
